Finding My Happily Ever After
by jesi lily
Summary: Even though life is hard, it's always worth it by the end because there are things such as a 'happily ever after'. Kayla Potter is still waiting for hers to arrive. Maybe, one day.
1. Chapter 1

The war was not over, in fact it would be years before it was, but right now was not the time to be in the middle of a war with a newborn child.

In her heart she knew what she was doing was for the best as she held her husbands hand and walked towards a small house, it was one of those houses that just called out to you as a family home, and yet they knew the couple living there was missing a child.

"We love you so much... I so sorry, but this is because we love you." She whispered down into the basket she was carrying, holding a small baby girl. Her husband squeezed her hand reassuringly, but it did little to ease her nerves.

Were they really doing the right thing?

"She'll know, she'll understand, eventually," He said carefully.

"I hope so," With that they placed the baby girl on the doorstep, heaving a sigh she reached out and pushed the doorbell.

Together the young couple stepped back and disappeared, the door opened seconds later and a woman appeared, she was slightly older and motherly looking.

"Hello?" A small cry made her look down, there she saw the baby, wrapped warmly in the basket, without any hesitation she whisked the baby inside, picking up the letter that lay on top. "Kayla..."

~*~*~*~*~  
Sixteen years later

Kayla Jameson sat on her bed, her purple carpet couldn't be seen under the mass of clothes on her floor, she was meant to go to the local disco in an hour but she couldn't find a thing to wear. It had been her birthday yesterday and now she wanted to celebrate just a bit more.

With a sigh of frustration she grabbed a small pink hair band and pulled her long brown into a messy bun. Bending down she started to rummage through her clothes again, she managed to find her red tank top, a short denim skirt and over the knees black and red stripy socks, ok so her look would be more fun than sexy, but she could work with that.

Turning to her radio she turned the volume up and played her favourite CD. She got changed, and then turned to her full length mirror to do her make-up, only when she looked into the mirror she screamed. The brushed and make-up she had been holding feel to the floor with a bit of a clatter, the hand mirror she had been holding as well, smashed as it hit the metal frame of her bed.

Kayla didn't look like Kayla.

Kayla Jameson was an average looking girl, with long brown, she was pale, and didn't have the best skin, with dark blue eyes that stood out – Kayla Jameson was pretty average.

The girl who was staring back at Kayla had curly blood red hair, big emerald eyes with chocolate flakes in them, her complexion was immaculate, and she was skinnier and more developed in certain areas. The girl staring back at Kayla was defiantly not Kayla.

She couldn't be looking into a mirror, but she reached out, as the stranger did, and her fingers met cold hard glass.

"**MUM! DAD!**" Kayla screamed, she heard her parents thunder up the stairs and slam the door open.

Cold hard silence for what felt like a life time, before the silence was torn apart by a loud sob.

"We're so sorry Kay baby, please forgive us!" Kayla's mum pleaded. Kayla stared at her mum, she took in her mums looks, she had short brown hair and the same eyes Kayla used to have, she was short and plump and radiated warmth, except for now, her eyes were tear filled and she looked distraught.

Kayla turned to her dad; he stood with his head hanging looking defeated.

"What's happened to me?" Kayla asked fingering her red hair. She couldn't understand, how was she supposed to?

"Kay, you... We... I... Kay, you were adopted."

With that simple sentence from her 'dad' Kayla's world came crashing down.

"GET OUT!" Kayla yelled at her 'parents', she pushed them out of her room and slammed the door, her vision was blurred with unstoppable tears.

Mary and John stood outside Kayla's room listening as she tore everything part, as she screamed.

"We knew this day would come. We knew," He said solemnly "I'll contact them." He let a single tear fall as he walked away from his little girl. John and Kayla had been close, he was her daddy. Now that was gone.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; he walked up to the windowsill and picked up the phone which was placed on it. He dialled the number which he had always dreaded.

"Hello," Sounded female voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter?"

* * *

To say Kayla was confused was an understatement. After she had finished taking her anger, frustration, and angst on the items around her room, which now lay scattered and broken around her room.

"Kay?" Came Mary's timid voice from the doorway, Kayla hadn't even heard the door open.

Kayla did not look up or even acknowledge that she had heard Mary say anything.

"Your parents will be here tomorrow at noon," And with that Mary left.

That's when Kayla decided what she was going to do. She got up and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, washing away all her tears. After drying herself and her hair Kayla changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top. All thoughts of the disco gone, She picked up a large rucksack and shoved her favourite teddy, snuffle bear, into the bag, a couple of pairs of jeans, two black tops, and a weeks worth of underwear.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and shoved her i-Pod into it, her face wipes, her purse and her mobile.

She then sat down and figured out where she was going to go.

Her best friends' house was a possibility, but no, she didn't look like Kayla so her friends wouldn't know it was her, and they would probably freak if she told them what happened.

That also meant her family was out of the question.

_Great I can't escape. I refuse to sleep on the streets. This is... Oh God…_

Tears once again consumed Kayla. This was too much for the girl to take in. All she had once known wasn't right. Her family wasn't hers. The way she was brought up made her, her. Which meant that with her real parents she could have been the person she was really meant to be?

_What about school, I'm waiting for my GCSE results. I applied to get into college, what about that, and what about all my friends, my family, what about my life._

Kayla lay down on her bed and turned the volume on her radio up to full and re-played her CD.

The music consumed all other sounds in the room; the only sound Kayla could hear other than the music was the sound of her heart beat.

_Maybe Just I should meet my real family. _

Kayla knew she was only saying this because she now felt terribly empty, but maybe it was worth ago. Maybe.

So she decided to unpack her rucksack and lie down and try to sleep. Not only that but to try and forget everything, she didn't want to remember.

* * *

The next day Mary came up to Kayla's room. She hadn't slept that night; the thought of strangers taking Kayla was maddening.

"Kay baby, Are you up yet, your parents will be here soon," Mary whispered sadly.

Kayla got up and opened the door; the sight was devastating to Mary.

Kayla's eyes were red and puffy; her face looked irritated from the salty tears: she looked a mess.

Mary reached out to the young girl and Kayla collapsed into her arms, a new wave of sobs overtook the sixteen year old.

When her cries had subsided Mary took Kayla to get cleaned up, they walked into the bathroom where Mary softly rubbed Kayla's tears away.

"You're always welcomed here Kay. You're still our little girl," Kayla gave a watery smile and left to change.

She decided to go for a casual look; she had ever had to meet her real parents before so she didn't know what kind of outfit the occasion called for.

She grabbed her favourite jeans, they were nicely fitted and comfy, and she looked through her tops and decided on a green fitted t-shirt as not many of her old tops would go with her hair. Kayla found her old clothes only just fit her due to bodily changes which occurred the previous day.

Kayla picked up her makeup bag and sat in front of her mirror and opened the bag pulling out her eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss and a few eye shadows. She decided to outline her eyes with thick black eyeliner, she noted that it made her eyes look stunning, she went on to choose which eye shadow she would wear, in the end she chose a leaf green colour, she then put on black mascara and then she put on a tinted pink lip gloss.

Looking into the mirror she had to admit she did look really pretty, but it would take time to get used to the hair colour and eye colour.

With a sigh Kayla got up and slipped on her silver pumps, a silver locket which she was given at birth weirdly enough there was a picture of a stag and a lily in the locket. With that Kayla left her room and walked down stairs just as the old grandfather clock struck twelve noon.

There was a knock at the door and Kayla pelted into the living room. John got up and walked out of the room sparing only one glance at his little girl as he left.

"Mr. Jameson?" Kayla heard a deep male voice ask softly, almost sadly.

"Yes, I assume you are Mr. Potter," John said stiffly, holding back his emotions.

"John, let them in," Mary called from the living room where she was sitting next to Kayla stroking her now red hair.

The living room door opened and in stepped three adults, Kayla held her breath; tension was sucking all the air out of the room.

Kayla let out a strangled cry as her eyes landed on the two strangers.

"I can't do this," She whispered and fled the room, it was all too much.

"Kayla, we're sorry!" Kayla heard the woman call. She stopped dead.

She turned to face the woman, they looked similar, they both had almond shaped eyes and a small pointed nose, they both had long red hair though Kayla's was more vibrant, the woman though had chocolate brown eyes.

Kayla turned to the man, he was tall, with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, but they were covered by wire rimmed glasses, he had the same shaped face as Kayla, and she defiantly got her eyes and height from him as the lady was quite short.

That's when another thought entered her mind.

"You didn't want me," She whispered. The two strangers looked heart broken. "**YOU DIDN'T WANT ME!**" Kayla screamed, suddenly all around them things started to blow up, the shelves fell, the taps exploded, all the drawers smashed open with an almighty bang then everything stopped and Kayla fell to the floor and wept, four heartbroken faces watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

The remains of what was once a set of draws lay scattered across the floor, the taps were shooting water into the air like a fountain and the selves hung dangerously from their nails.

But it all lay forgotten, unnoticed by the four adults.

"Kayla. Please, come here, let's sit down, we need to talk," The black haired man said, almost desperately, trying to coax the young woman from her position on the floor.

Kayla didn't move she just remained on the floor, water surrounding her, tears falling from her eyes. She wouldn't have been able to move if she had wanted to.

Realising this Mary walked over to Kayla and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kay baby, come here, lets get you warmed up, your clothes are all wet," Mary said forcing a laugh. Kayla nodded, the water from the taps had soaked her and it was cold on the stone floor.

Mary ran upstairs and got a fluffy blanket while the strange woman led her back into the living room and down on the comfy sofa. When Mary returned she wrapped Kayla in the dark blue blanket.

"Kay its time you meet your real parents," John said with a sad sigh. Kayla nodded and turned to the new adults. She smiled slightly at their nervous faces. It was odd. One moment Kayla was so angry other sad and then sometimes happy that she would get a chance to meet her real parents.

The woman with red hair stepped forward.

"Kayla I'm Ginny Potter. I'm your mum or mother I don't mind which. Erm if you want you can call me Ginny for a while, if you want," Ginny said uncertainly, tugging slightly at the sleeve of her dark blue jumper.

Kayla smiled lightly and then hugged Ginny. It was weird but felt kind of right.

The man with black messy hair and emerald green eyes stepped forward next, placing an arm around his wife's waist.

"Hey Kayla. I'm Harry Potter. Merlin this is odd," Harry said forcing a laugh, but it made Kayla smile anyway.

She turned to Harry and hugged him. Kayla had just hugged her parents for the first time, adding that she was now sixteen was really weird.

"Erm, Kayla you might want to sit down quickly. We have something really important to tell you and it may come as a shock," Harry said carefully. Confused Kayla did what she was told and sat down between Ginny and Mary.

"Kayla, me and Ginny well you see, I'm a wizard and Ginny is a witch," Harry said. Kayla just looked from one parent to the other and then started to laugh manically.

_My parents are mad. Bloody mad. This is great just so bloody great. I just met them and they turn out to be barking mad. _

The four adults looked worried, was this normal behaviour?

"Kay baby they aren't not joking," John said carefully making Kayla stop laughing and look at him strangely. "We hadn't told you before, but, well, I come from a magical family, I just didn't have the ability myself."

"But there is no such thing as magic. Next you'll be telling me they carry around a magic wand!" Kayla exclaimed, as if they'd all actually lost their minds.

But as she said it Ginny and Harry both reached deep into their pocket and drew out a long thin wand.

"Oh god," Kayla muttered horrified. They were really going to the extreme on this witch thing.

"We know it's a shock but I bet you've done magical things before," Harry tried but Kayla had gone white already and wasn't really listening.

"Kayla. Was there a time when you felt a strong emotion and something odd happened like in the kitchen?" Ginny asked softly.

"The kitchen!?" Harry yelped and rushed into the kitchen, Mary and John following.

Kayla followed wearily behind them and watched as Harry pointed his wand at the taps and muttered something that sounded like 'Repiario' with that the water stopped shooting from the taps, Harry then went on to point his wand at the toaster and bread bin and muttered the same thing and they repaired themselves. Then adults then heard a 'thump' behind them and turned to see Kayla lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"That really didn't go too well," Said a soft voice from beside Kayla.

"No it didn't, I must say I knew she wouldn't take it too well at all, but well, I thought she would take it somewhat better then this," Said another kind female voice. Kayla slowly opened her eyes, at first her vision was blurry and all she could see was a small red blur and a slightly lager brown blur. She blinked a few times and her vision focused. On her left she saw Ginny smiling down at her, on her right Mary was smiling down at her.

"Hey, Kay baby," Mary said softly.

"How are you?" Ginny asked just as softly.

"Brilliant!" Kayla said sarcastically.

"Ouch. Potter anger, plus the normal red head anger," Ginny chuckled.

"Where are… my dad's?" Kayla asked. The way she worded it made Mary and Ginny laugh.

"They were having a cup of coffee. But I think Harry has gone around and is fixing some of the repairs that John wanted, you know male bonding stuff," Mary said, Kayla grinned. Well now that they seemed to be getting along she would defiantly be able to see both sets of parents.

"Mum can I come to live with you?" Kayla asked Ginny somewhat uncertainly.

"Only if it's ok with Mary and John," Ginny said.

"Thank you. I think you should Kay baby," Mary said smiling sadly, but grateful that Ginny was giving her the option either way.

"So should I go pack?" Kayla asked.

"Well as it only three o'clock I thought, seeing as not many of your old clothes fit, that me and Mary would take you shopping, I think I need to get you something. We could then, if you want, go to the wizarding town and get you a few bits?" Ginny asked Kayla and Mary.

"Oh mum, can we?" Kayla asked excited.

"I think maybe it should be just you and Ginny," Mary said smiling and then jumped up. "Come on off you go. You can't keep those shops waiting, but remember none of your friends will recognise you!" Mary called as Kayla dragged Ginny out of the house.

"Come on I need you to show me the way," Ginny said as her and Kayla walked along the road towards the town.

It was weird as Kayla walked along the street, some boys wolf whistled at her and none of the girls smiled at her. See Kayla was the kind of girl which all the boys considered a friend but never anything more. And the she was every girls close friend; she just wasn't used to not being recognised. Now don't get it wrong, Kayla was popular but not in the sense that she was stuck up or mean.

Once in the town Kayla and Ginny did some serious shopping.

Everything Kayla owned didn't fit her, whether it was her favourite top or her bra. So she needed a whole new wardrobe. What a shame.

The two must have spent well over £500 in two hours, Kayla was amazed.

"Her Kayla, do you want to visit Diagon alley, that's where most Wizards shop," Ginny suggested.

Kayla nodded.

"Ok come here we need to get away from the muggles," Ginny said.

"Muggles?" Kayla asked. Ginny nodded.

"Non Magical people," She replied.

The two went down a deserted alley, Ginny told Kayla to hold on to her arm, which she did. Then suddenly Kayla experienced something awful, it felt like she was being forced through a tinny plastic tube, she couldn't breathe and her body felt like it was being squashed. And then as soon as it started it stopped.

Opening her eyes Kayla realised she was in a small pub, the lights were faded and it smelt very… odd.

"Ah Mrs. Potter, can I offer you a drink?" An old man said from behind the bar, he was missing numerous teeth and his grey hair was thinning, but there was something grandfatherly about him, something that was simply nice.

"Erm what do you say Kayla?" Ginny said, the bar man looked at Kayla, paled slightly, and blue eyes widened.

"She isn't?!" He exclaimed the other occupants in the pub went silent.

"Tom, meet mine and Harry's daughter, Kayla," Ginny said proudly.

"Kayla Potter?" Tom said stunned. Kayla nodded and the man rushed forward and shook her hand. Suddenly everyone in the pub was doing the same and saying 'thank you'. Kayla smiled politely and waited for the crowds to subside before turning to Ginny.

"I need a drink," Kayla said, she looked slightly confused as everyone continued to stare at her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I hope you mean something that isn't alcoholic," She said.

"Of course!" Kayla exclaimed. "I simply meant I was thirsty, why did you drink when you were my age?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, but I was at Hogwarts with my brothers, so I knew nothing would happen," Ginny said grinning. "But that doesn't mean you can drink." Ginny said as Kayla groaned.

Ginny went off to order the drinks as Kayla sat down at a table, fully aware that people were watching her every move.

"Er mum why were all those people so excited about me being your daughter," Kayla asked warily.

"Well you see it's hard to explain, your dad would better at explaining it than me," Ginny said.

"But I'm asking you," Kayla said stubbornly.

"Ok well give me a chance." Ginny said sighing.

"When I was younger, your age, there was this war in the wizarding world. This man Tom Riddle hated muggles and muggleborns, he hated them so much that he killed them, mass murders, it was horrific. Your Granddad and Nan, Harry's parents, were powerful wizards, and Voldemort, Tom Riddle, needed them dead because it was foretold that Harry would be the one to kill Voldemort. Well when Harry was only one Voldemort attacked his home, killing your Granddad and Nan, he went to kill you father but he failed and instead gave him brilliant powers. Twenty years later Harry went to find Voldemort to kill him, it took him a year but he did. Unfortunately he could only do that with my love and hope, it's what gives him reason and hope to continue on," Ginny told Kayla, a look of true love on her face as she talked of her husband.

"I was only eighteen when I got pregnant with you, Harry and I were married but there was a huge risk to your life. Voldemort knew that if you died Harry would blame himself and would fall apart. We needed you to be safe, I hated that we had to give you up but we found Mary and John and we couldn't find anyone better for our little girl. So that's what happened, it was the hope that one day he would be able to hold his little girl again that kept Harry fighting, it was the hope that even if he died he could keep you safe as long as Voldemort was dead that kept him fighting," The pub was silent as Ginny told Kayla what happened, tears ran down both their faces. Kayla looked at her mum, and knew that they would have done anything to keep her safe.

All around the two the occupants of the pub looked close to tears.

"The last thing I said to Harry before he went to fight Voldemort was, '_Remember Kayla, we'll see her soon enough._' And here you are my beautiful daughter," Both woman burst into tears and hugged each other.

"I love you mum," Kayla whispered into Ginny's shoulder.

"I love you too Kayla." Ginny whispered back and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Now come on you haven't even tried your butterbeer," Ginny said happily through her tears.

Carefully Kayla picked up the warm butterbeer; it tasted a bit like butterscotch and instantly warmed the whole of Kayla's body.

"Oh dear, we have an hour before the shops close do you want to look or do you want to go tomorrow?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

Kayla smiled and wiped her eyes too, the normal chatter had resumed in the pub, and she felt relaxed, maybe it was the butterbeer, or maybe it was the knowledge of what had happened that caused her to be in this position.

"Let's go home" Kayla replied and left the pub with her mum.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the small three bedroom home that her parents had she was surprised to see Mary waiting for them with a pile of suitcases. She was smiling sadly at Kayla, with John by her side.

"We not going to hold you back Kayla," Mary said when she saw the confused look on Kayla's face, had they wanted her to leave so badly now? "We want you to fulfil your potential, and that may be best done where you belong, but don't stop that from visiting us whenever you possibly can, because this will always be your home as well."

"But, mum," Kayla was now griped with fear, because this didn't make sense anymore, this was something she did not understand, and her parents, her lovely trustworthy parents, weren't going to be there, rather she was going to leave with what was basically a pair of strangers. "I'm scared."

"That's alright Kay baby," Mary assured her with a small smile. "But this is the right thing for you."

Kayla nodded as Mary took the bags from Ginny and started packing them away into the suitcases.

"You did a lot of shopping didn't you," John said as he watched with amusement all the clothes and shoes being back away, a mug of coffee between his hands.

"Yeah," Kayla said distractedly, before running up the stairs and gathering up everything else she would want, including a photo album of all her friends and family. She was going to miss them all.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked eventually, it was getting dark now, and Kayla knew it was now or never. Never seemed like a good idea.

"It's ok Kayla, be brave, I'll miss you, but you've always got a home here," Mary whispered as she hugged Kayla close, not really wanting to let going, but knowing it really was for the best.

Harry shrunk all her cases, and put them in the pocket, before looking at the couple before him, smiling at them thankfully, and walking out the front door followed by Ginny, giving them a chance to said goodbye to Kayla.

"I'll miss you," Kayla told them tearfully, hugging both her parents tightly, before stepping back to look at them. "Thank you, for everything, and I'll love you always."

She looked at them one last time, before joining her real parents, and disappearing to a world she did not know.

* * *

"So this is home," Kayla said as she sat down, her room was beautiful decorated in shades of cream, the furniture was all the same pale cream colour, most beautiful pinned to the wall was a large picture of a beautiful white tulip, the lines were perfect as was the colouring. She stared at it for a while before something else caught her eye.

Sitting on the dressing table that was in her room was a picture frame, inside the simple silver frame was a picture, only the people within it were dancing. It started with the most stunning woman she had ever seen standing there smiling at her, waving, when a man comes into frame, and sweeps her into his arms, and dancing with her, his hold on her so tender and loving.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Kayla turned to look at her father; he was leant against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets as he watched her stare with interest at the picture. "That's my mother, Lily Potter, she was endlessly beautiful, an amazing woman, you look just like her."

"I guess she was a witch?" Kayla asked, Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"A muggleborn, very talented, like you will be once we get to trained up a bit," Harry told Kayla who smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you the cool room," Harry said, and Kayla followed him down the corridor until they reached a door which had a plaque attached to it with 'Cool Room' written on it.

He opened the door and showed her the inside, in it there was a bookcase, a muggle computer and radio and CD player, as well as a bunch of games, a TV, some been bags, a few comfy looking chair and a bunch of random objects, but on the wall to her right was another door, Harry nodded at her, encouraging her to have a look.

Slightly warily Kayla slowly opened the door and peered in, and was left in a state of shock. She looked in the room again, then blinked.

"Huh?"

"It's a magic thing, we can make rooms bigger on the inside than they are on the outside, but do you like it?" Harry explained.

Kayla looked back into the room and grinned, inside was a massive swimming pool, and there was another cupboard, when opened reveal a mass amount of swimming costumes.

"It's amazing."

* * *

It was late when she went down to the kitchen, all decked out with black marble and seriously up-to-date kitchenware. There she found Ginny standing over a stove, a glass of wine on the counter, humming to herself.

"What's for dinner?" Kayla asked her mum, smiling, because whatever it was smelt delicious.

"Homemade shepherds pie, with garlic bread, and homemade apple pie for desert, sound alright?" Ginny asked as she stirred something in a pot, and double checked the oven.

"Sounds amazing."

Later as they all sat together around the breakfast bar in the kitchen Kayla realised that being with these two was endlessly easy, there was no strain in the conversation as they explained to them a bit about their world, and she also realised they were genuinely nice people.

It was just as they were cleaning away that a large owl flew through the window, dropping a letter onto Harry's lap, he opened it, smiled to himself, before handing it to Ginny.

"Oh."

* * *

She was in the middle of waking up, still rather sleepy, but knowing she should get out of the damn bed, when the door smashed open.

Kayla screamed, diving beneath her covers as if that would save her, before they were ripped form her, and she was left staring up at a complete stranger, she was beautiful, with a mass of curly chocolate brown hair, and the biggest smile Kayla had ever seen.

"KAYLA!" The woman shrieked, pulling Kayla into a bone crushing hug. "I'm your Aunt Hermione, oh, gosh, I'm so happy to see you, and look how beautiful she is, Ginny! You never told me! She's stunning!"

"Er, thanks?" Kayla stuttered, once she was finally released, only to find there was now a bunch of people in her room that she did not know, and she was still in her bunny pyjamas.

"Hermione, Kayla doesn't know who anyone is," Ginny pointed out after noticing Kayla's confused expression.

"Oh no, you don't, ok, well, this is my family, and yours," Hermione said turning towards the collections of people with her.

"I'm Paige, I'm seven, but I'm not the youngest, because mummy says we'll have two baby brothers soon." The youngest in the room announced, she was a small redheaded girl, with a face covered in freckles. Kayla nodded and smiled, she had realised Hermione had been pregnant because she was strangling her over the bump.

"This is Sara," Hermione said indicating towards another young girl, she was slightly older than Paige and with long brown hair just like her mothers. "She's just starting Hogwarts this year, with you I guess, though you'll of course be in the right year, they won't make you sit with the first years."

"Kyle is 13, he's currently the middle child," Hermione said fondly, her hand resting on her bulging stomach as the redheaded lad shrugged as if embarrassed.

"I'm Melody, technically the oldest," Another girl announced walking up to Kayla and hugging her. "I'm gonna be in the year below, but we can always hang out, if you want."

"Liam," Was all the eldest of the children said, nodding in her direction, and looking amused, Melody scowled at him.

"That's my brother, Liam, he's your age, he's laughing at you right now so ignore him," Melody informed Kayla.

"Hey, Kay, I'm your uncle Ron, Ginny's brother," The man said, he'd been standing next to Harry, he was tall and well built like hair was, but with the same freckles and red hair as Paige and Kyle.

"Hi," Kayla said to everyone, a bit of a shock to the system, but they all seemed nice enough.

"Come on kids, let Kayla get changed," Ginny called, rounding everyone out, but someone remained.

Liam stood there for a moment, he was smirking, but not in an annoying way, just like he was amused.

"We're going shopping."


	4. Chapter 4

The large group wandered around Diagon alley picking up random school stuff, Books, scales, cauldrons, wands and so on. They had just left the bar where the two families had filled Kayla in on every possible details she could have wanted to know about the wizarding world, and a few she didn't. Such as Her parents worked in the school, as did her aunt Hermione.

It was when Harry led Kayla into some sort of magical pet store that Kayla got really excited, to the point she was actually jumping up and down.

"Do I get a pet?" Kayla asked her voice so high and squeaky that it was only just at human hearing level.

"Yes, we will need to get you an owl, and if you really want another pet we could maybe manage that," Ginny said smiling at her daughter fondly, remembering feeling much the same when she had only been eleven.

Kayla wandered around the store, looking at the various creatures, from bats to frogs, and found the most beautiful owl. It was a barn owl, white with a light cream colour through its feathers.

"Oh mum, isn't it beautiful," Kayla said, as she stroked a hand along the beautiful creatures back.

Ginny wandered over to look at the owl. iKayla was right the owl is very pretty/i, Ginny thought.

"Do you want that one?" Ginny asked Kayla who nodded in reply.

Ginny got the shop keeper and made Harry dig into his wallet for the owl.

"So what will you name her?" Hermione asked, looking at the creature that was now perched on Kayla's hand.

"I'm not sure; my best friend in the muggle world had a dog called Syren, and I always liked that name. Syren," Kayla decided.

"Hey come here Kayla!" Called Paige and Kayla did so; she wandered over to the corner that Paige was standing in. Once she was there she noticed what Paige was pointing at, whatever they were they looked like furry little balls that were hoping around. They were in various colours, black, red, green, blue, pink and more.

"Oh wow, they're so cute!" Kayla exclaimed. "Mum can I have one?" Kayla asked picking up a dark green fluffy ball. Ginny grinned.

"Puffskein, cute aren't they," Ginny said stroking the puffskein Kayla was holding.

"Mum can I please get one?" Kayla begged, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ask your dad, and if you really want one, use that face so he can't say no to his little girl," Ginny giggled, watching as Kayla rushed towards her father.

In minutes her dad brought her a cream puffskein which Kayla named Ariel, it refused to go in its little carry case, so decided to sit in Kayla's handbag instead.

"You have a thing with Mythological beings don't you dear," Hermione said placing an arm around Kayla's shoulders as they left the shop and wandered towards the quidditch shop.

"What being?" Ron asked sounding rather stupid.

"Legendary creatures, dear," Hermione replied shaking her head at Ron.

"How did you figure?" Kayla asked shocked that Hermione figured it out.

"Good question Kayla, I never noticed anything." Liam said, looking at his mother, and taking an interest in their conversation.

"A siren is a Greek mythological creature. And Ariel is supposedly a fallen angel. Mythology, very smart," Hermione commented.

"What's a siren?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you it's a bit, well…" Kayla trailed off.

"It's a pretty lady who sings sweetie," Hermione said and then grinned at Kayla.

"Ok so what is a siren?" Liam said pulling Kayla behind the rest of the group.

"It's a seductress, they used their voice to seduce sailors, bring them to their deaths," Kayla answered with a shrug, she winked at Liam who rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Come on Quidditch stuff to buy," Kayla said and dragged Liam into the store.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I was hoping that you would be visiting soon, we have just received a batch of the newest broom, Firebolt-point-one," The store keeper said impressively.

"Ok tells us about this broom," Harry urged, almost bouncing with his excitement, even though he no longer played on a team, Harry still love quidditch.

"Same design as the Firebolt, only the turning is sharper and it goes 175miles in ten seconds. This broom is at its height, they can't go faster due to health and safety. This is THE broom" The shop keeper said barely containing his excitement about such a broom.

"Harry, can we just get a Nimbus, I think a Firebolt-point-one will be too much for Kayla, later when she is confident with flying we can get her a faster broom," Ginny said. Harry nodded and ordered a Nimbus 2001.

"I haven't flown before, I might suck at it!" Kayla said eyeing the broom warily. The shop keeper laughed.

"Not likely Miss. Your grandparents, parents and most of your family are exceptional fliers," The shop keeper said before bustling off.

"It's getting late; Paige is starting to get tired. We should really be going," Ron said smiling lightly at Kayla. "Bye. See you in two days." Ron said hugging Kayla.

"We love you," Hermione told Kayla, hugging her tightly.

"Bye bye," Paige said smiling tiredly and wrapping her arms around Kayla's neck.

"See ya," Kyle and Sara said at the same time, both wrapping Kayla into a hug.

"Come over when ever and hang out with me," Melody insisted hugging Kayla.

"See you soon Kayla," Liam said wrapping Kayla into another warm hug, he lingered a bit longer before finally letting go and leaving with his family, turning a waving to Kayla before disappearing around a corner.

"After we gave you away Liam cried non stop for weeks, they may have only met you once but you were together and held hands, it was weird because you were only a month old." Ginny said from behind Kayla. Kayla smiled sadly. She felt really close to Liam. Like she'd always known him.

* * *

The next morning Kayla woke up with something fuzzy on her stomach, pulling up the cover she saw it was Ariel her cream puffskein laying on her stomach, giving Ariel a quick stroke Kayla jumped out of bed and prepared for the day.

She made her way downstairs to find Ginny already making breakfast and Harry reading a newspaper.

"Morning sleepy head," Ginny said smiling at Kayla.

"Hi, are you making pancakes?" Kayla asked.

"Why yes I am," Ginny replied putting a big thin pancake on a plate. "What would you like on it?" Ginny asked Kayla.

"Can I have lots of sugar and lemon on this one?" Kayla asked.

Ginny nodded.

"You make it sound like you expect more than one," Ginny said grinning at Kayla who stuck out her tongue.

Kayla managed to eat six pancakes, before Ginny said that she had, had enough.

"So Kayla do you want to learn how to fly?" Harry asked eagerly, appearing in the kitchen.

"Er sure, will I need to change though?" Kayla asked indicating to her faded and ripped jeans and her black tank top.

"Nope just grab a pair of trainers and meet me in the back garden," Harry said excitedly and ran off down the corridor towards a closet by the front door.

Kayla went up to her room and opened up one of her wardrobes and rummaged around the bottom until she found an old pair of white trainers, luckily her shoe size hadn't changed like the rest of her.

When she got out into the back garden Kayla gasped, the place was stunning, and huge.

In front of her was what looked like a massive field, surrounded by tulips, lilies, roses and a few random fruit trees, and one huge willow tree. Just beyond the field it looked like there was some sort of small football stadium, and a pond. The garden seemed to glow, it was beautiful.

"You see the pond; you can go swimming in it. That's the quidditch pitch, but smaller than normal size," Harry said indicating to what Kayla thought might be a football stadium. "So what do you say to a bit of quidditch?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I say, I'm gonna die," Kayla said but walked over to the quidditch pitch none the less.

It took ten minutes but Kayla found herself sitting on a broom fifty foot from the ground.

"Wow!" Kayla gasped.

"Cool isn't it?" Harry asked grinning. "I bet I can beat you at a race." Harry challenged.

Kayla laughed and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you could to dad," She replied and then dived down to the floor. She pulled up moments before hitting the floor.

"Merlin, how did you manage that?!" Harry called watching amazed, if not without slight concern, he was sure she'd never make it.

"Just kinda knew how," Kayla replied with a shrug.

Kayla and Harry had races around the pitch until lunch when Ginny called them in.

"So you know this, er, party tomorrow, er well how big will it be?" Kayla asked once her and her parents were all sat at the counter in the kitchen eating sandwiches.

"I'm afraid it will be quite big. Lots of different families. All held in the garden of the burrow, it'll be quite hot," Ginny answered.

"Don't worry; no one expects anything from you," Harry said smiling encouragingly at Kayla.

That night Kayla found it quite hard to sleep. She knew tomorrow would be difficult.

"Kayla? Honey? You need to get up; we leave in a couple of hours," Ginny said as Kayla groaned.

Once she finally got up Kayla went straight to the bathroom to have a shower and got washed. She dried her hair and tried it up in a messy bun. She picked up her make-up bag and got to work, a little black eyeliner and pale cream eye shadow with clear lip gloss and mascara.

She walked back into her room and picked an outfit, she decided on a black graffiti print mini dress over a pair of low rise faded jeans. She then picked up her silver heart pendant with a ruby in the centre.

"Kayla, are you ready?" Called Harry's voice from the other side of the door.

"I think," Was Kayla's uncertain reply as she walked out of her room.

She walked down to the living room with her parents and listened as Ginny told her how to get to the location. Harry and Ginny went first and then taking a deep breathe Kayla stepped into the emerald flames and yelled 'the burrow'

"She's here!" Kayla heard delighted screams as she landed face first on the floor of a crowded room, her elbows bleeding from being hit repeatedly by other fireplaces.

Some one helped Kayla to her feet and she was faced with a large group of people.

They were everywhere, to her left, her right, in front of her, behind her, and apparently under her because some little child was sitting between her legs.

The room went silent and then there was a sudden scream coming from a plump lady, she had red hair and blue eyes, she also gave the impression of the motherly type, the lady rushed forward and wrapped Kayla into a bone crushing hug and cried.

"Oh Kayla, it's really you. You're so stunning; oh my little granddaughter is here!" The lady cried.

"Mum she doesn't know who you are," Ginny hissed. Pulling the lady, who apparently was Kayla's grandmother, off of Kayla.

"Kayla I would like you to meet Molly Weasley, your Nan," Ginny said slowly, Kayla smiled at Molly and gave her another hug.

"This is Arthur Weasley, your grandfather," Harry introduced; Arthur also had red hair and blue eyes, though he was taller and less plump. He pulled Kayla into a hug.

"Lets settle down for some dinner, poor Kayla looks half terrified, there's quite a few of us," Hermione said from the door way. Kayla remained rooted on the spot, watching as everyone else filled out of the room.

"That was your family," Ginny said placing an arm around Kayla's shoulders. Kayla turned to Ginny.

"They were all family?" Kayla asked stunned.

Ginny laughed.

"Weasley's. You used to be able to tell who was related to us because of our hair, well we all married someone and the colour fizzled out," Ginny said smiling. "Only a few red headed children born into the family now. Outside there will be even more people, just family friends." With that Ginny nudged Kayla towards the door which led into a garden; Kayla could hear the excited murmurs and chatter as she opened the door.

There was a long table, covered in an assortment of brilliant smelling foods. There must have been about a hundred people sitting along the table, they all turned to stare at Kayla as she walked in, causing her to tug nervously at her dress.

"Come on Kayla, look Paige has saved you a seat," Ginny encouraged.

Slowly Kayla walked towards Paige and sat down next to her. With Paige on her right Kayla turned to the person on her left.

"Hi," The person said. The person was a girl, with long straight brown hair and pale skin, not unlike her own. "I'm your cousin Colleen." Colleen said hugging Kayla closely. "That's my dad, your uncle, Percy (Colleen indicated towards a lanky man with red hair and glasses)-"But Colleen was cut off by Arthur standing up at the end of the table.

"Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to welcome Kayla Potter back to the family," Arthur paused as the table erupted in cheers and Kayla blushed madly. "Kayla dear, would you please come here?" Arthur asked gently looking directly at her. Nodding slightly Kayla got up and walked to her grandfather, she was fingering her crimson curls nervously as once again everyone stared at her. Reaching her grandfather Kayla felt slightly better as he gave her a reassuring smile. "As you are mainly aware, Kayla was given away as a baby, though both Harry and Ginny were greatly upset about their choice, they did it for Kayla, and for us all." Arthur paused and sniffled quickly. "And now sixteen years later we have our beautiful Kayla back. I would all like you to raise your glasses, for everyone here is considered family and now that we have Kayla back, we are whole." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Now I think Kayla is quite nervous enough so why don't we let her sit down and eat, I'm sure everyone is quite hungry," Arthur said and Kayla practically ran back to her seat.

"You're really pretty," Said a little boy sitting across from Kayla, he was looking at her with intense navy eyes, it was almost a little much coming from such a young boy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Seth?" Said the girl sitting next to him, she had long brown hair but the same navy eyes.

"I'm Seth!" Seth said smiling merrily. "I'm a big boy because I'm four." He said his eyes gleaming. Kayla couldn't help but giggle, he was too damn cute.

"Good one Seth," The girl next to him chuckled, she then turned to Kayla.

"I'm Eliza, I'll be in your year along with Liam, but I bet you've already met him," Eliza said pointing at Liam who grinned, apparently listening to Kayla's conversation again.

"This little cutie to my left is Ashley," Kayla looked at Ashley, she had deep navy blue eyes and bobbed brown hair, she was poking her potato with her fork and not paying attention. "And you've already met Little Seth." Eliza indicated to Seth who was sitting on her right still staring intently at Kayla.

"So how many brother and sisters do you have?" Kayla asked Eliza who grinned.

"Well I have two sisters, and four brothers," Eliza replied.

"There are a lot of guys in this family," Kayla stated looking up and down the table.

"It's a Weasley thing. See Aunt Ginny was the first Female born Weasley in seven generations," Eliza said as Kayla's eyebrows rose. "Anyways all the Weasley's males met their wives and what you get is a lot of females but still more males. It sucks." Eliza said grinning nonetheless.

* * *

Soon the meal was over, it was about two pm now, it was lovely and hot. The sun was beaming down upon the celebration and the wind had abandoned them, there was not a cloud in the sky, all around the huge garden there was an array of flowers, muggle and magical.

Kayla found that she was enchanted by the garden; she hoped that she wouldn't just simply wake up one day and find she was Kayla Jameson, no matter how much she loved Mary and John, Kayla felt like she belonged here. Her family and some new friends were all here, she was captivated by the whole magical way of life, from the feeling she got when she was flying to the different pets they had and the closeness between everyone, it was all so brilliant.

Everyone was relaxing around the garden; the mothers were all in one corner talking about clothes and medicines to different accidents. The fathers were all talking about work. Most of the kids were talking about Quidditch though the younger ones were just sitting and playing with toy broom which would catch them if they fell off.

Kayla just stood on the out skirts of it all and watched, a smile playing on her lips. That's when she felt and arm snake around her waist and without thinking she rested her head on the shoulder connected to the arm, it felt warm and soothing.

"It great isn't it," Whispered a male voice that Kayla knew.

"It more then great, it's everything that I wanted in a family," Kayla sighed happily.

"But you did have a family," The voice said. "Just a bit different"

"Yeah but I wanted a large and close family, Mary and John were brilliant parents and I thank them for raising me the way they did, but their family wasn't anything like this." Kayla admitted.

* * *

"Ginny look! You too Hermione!" Luna Malfoy, previously known as Luna Lovegood, said.

Ginny, Hermione and all the other mothers turned to look, what they saw was Kayla, with her head rested on Liam's shoulder talking quietly to each other looking extremely comfortable.

"They look so…" Ginny just couldn't find the right words, any word she could think of just didn't seem to express how the two teens looked at the moment.

"They look like Lily and James!" Hermione said trying to hold back an excited squeal.

And Hermione was right, Liam had dark brown hair that could pass for nearly black, and Kayla had the red hair. They looked a lot like Lily and James.

"More importantly they act like Lily and James." Molly said with a smile.

"Hush now everyone, we don't want to allow ourselves to believe there is something there when there might not be," Brook said running a hand through her brown hair, although her brown eyes were shinning with excitement. Brook was Charlie's wife, and the mother of their seven children.

"Oh come on we can all see it!" Gail exclaimed. Gail was Fred's wife; she had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"How about we just let things go their own way, if anything occurs then you can talk wedding dresses and dates, until then why don't you assume that the two are just very close?" Fleur said, she had married Bill after Harry's sixth year as planned, and had since lost her French accent.

And so that was what the mothers did, they stopped talking about the prospect of Kayla and Liam becoming a couple. But that didn't erase what they had seen.

An hour or so had passed and Kayla was now chatting happily with some of the kids that were going to Hogwarts with her.

"Kayla come on lets meet the other dudettes in the family," Eliza chuckled and walked with Kayla over to a girl with long curly black hair and navy eyes, defiantly one of Eliza's sisters.

"Hey Ruby meet Kayla," Ruby smiled at Kayla.

"Hey, how you holding?" Ruby asked grinning.

"Alright, a bit shaken," Kayla replied grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm one of the oldest so when I was little there weren't so many kids. Now it's a bit whoa," Ruby agreed.

Kayla was chatting to Ruby and Eliza when two identical girls wandered up to them. They had silvery blonde hair and pale blue eyes and were both very pretty.

"Oh Kayla meet Belle and Mya. They're in fifth year at Hogwarts," Ruby said introducing the girls.

"Hey, it great we finally get to meet you," Said one of the girls.

"I'm Belle, this is Mya," Said the other.

"You'll be able to tell the difference between us in a little while, just takes a bit of getting used to," Said Mya.

"Oh god, just thought, it might help if I know who's parents are who's," Kayla thought suddenly.

"That's an idea," Laughed Ruby. "Our dad is George and mum is Fiona." Ruby said pointing to a tall red haired man and then to a tall lady with black hair and navy eyes.

"Bill and Fleur," Belle said smiling, she pointed to a well built man with long red hair tired into a ponytail and then to an elegantly tall lady with long silvery blonde hair.

Just then Melody bounded up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" she said in a sing song voice.

"How much butterbeer have you had?" Eliza giggled.

Melody blushed and then muttered a few.

"Don't worry Mel; we won't be the ones to tell Herms and Ron," Mya chuckled, nudging Melody.

"Anyways, what you guys doing?" Melody said changing the subject.

"Kayla is having troubles with remembering who we all are," Ruby said grinning as Kayla blushed.

"It's not that, I just think it would be easier for me to remember you all if I knew the parents too," Kayla said in a small voice.

As Kayla was saying this however another girl came over, this girl had gingery hair and blue eyes, she was holding hands with Ashley and talking about some weird creature Kayla had never heard of.

"Name, age and parents," Ruby said as the two girls walked up to them.

The girl that wasn't Ashley looked weirdly at Ruby.

"Er… Why?" She asked.

"For Kayla." Melody replied.

"Oh Hey, Becky, thirteen, Fred and Gail," Becky said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and Kayla blushed.

"You're Kayla," Ashley stated pointing at Kayla.

"I hope so." Kayla said smiling at the Ashley who giggled.

* * *

Ashley was perched on Kayla's hip and the group had been talking for about five minutes before another few girls came up to them. It was Sara, and she had brought Paige along with her. It was another few minutes before another girl had come along it was Colleen.

"Hey Col you've met Kayla already haven't you?" Melody said.

"Yeah. So everything going well. The boys are playing a game of Quidditch so I thought I'd come over here," Colleen said smiling.

"I imagine that once Maddi and the other girls who aren't related to us have quite finished they will wander over," Sara said smiling.

Ad soon enough around twelve girls wandered over to them.

"Kayla meet Maddi, aged fourteen, only daughter of Charlie and Brook," Colleen introduced.

Maddi grinned and gave Kayla a hug; she had brown hair tied into a bun and blue eyes.

"Erm so is that it for cousins. Or female ones at least?" Kayla asked.

The girls nodded and then grinned evilly.

"Meet the daughters of family friends," Maddi declared and stood aside revealing around eleven girls. Who of which were grinning at Kayla's shocked face.

"This is too much. Too many people in one night," Kayla murmured.

"Don't worry about it, you'll have the next year to try and get to know everyone." Laughed on of the girls that Kayla wasn't related to.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla woke up one morning, she looked outside her window, the sun was still rising, casting a pink glow across the shies, turning to her clock Kayla realized it was on five am. iDamn/i She thought and flopped back into her pillows to try and sleep some more, but it was useless. With a sigh of frustration Kayla kicked the covers off the bed and onto the floor; she then got up and looked around her room, she walked over to her dressing table and picked up her i-pod, she then left to wander around the house, the only room she hadn't been into was the cool room, except from the first time she had shown her the room. Harry had often tried to trick her into going into the cool room but she knew it would bug him if she didn't.

She reached the blue door with a small silver plaque that said 'cool room' she turned the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room she noticed it was painted light blue with a darker blue carpet which was thick and soft. The room itself was huge. She looked around the room, there was a large flat-screen TV with a DVD and video, there was a computer and a laptop, there were three pinball machines, there was a large book case full of books, there was a music system, a games console, and on the wall was a calendar which was turned to August and the twentieth was glowing slightly.

"Well at least if I forget what day it is I know where to come." Kayla muttered.

She wandered over to the corner of the room where was a large mound of cushions, she plopped herself dawn and looked around the room once more, that when she spotted a door she hadn't noticed before. It was silver, and very inviting, so naturally Kayla got up and strode over to the door; she then hesitantly opened the door and stepped in. Once in she gasped, she may have seen it once already, but coming back to this room still shocked her.

There was a huge swimming pool, and a Jacuzzi.

Kayla walked around the pool until she came across a cupboard, the where there were loads of selves each with a towel or swimming suit on. That's when Kayla came across a self with her name on, there were two towels and three bikinis and two swimming costumes. She looked at the bikinis, one was pink, one was black and one was green, Kayla picked the black bikini and changed into it. Walking out of the cupboard, which was really a walk in closet, Kayla tugged at the bikini. When she was Kayla Jameson, she hadn't been fat but well she got skinnier when she turned into Kayla Potter.

She walked to the edge of the pool and dived in. The water was really warm, not hot, it was perfect.

She had been swimming for ages when she heard her name being called.

"Kayla! Honey! Where are you?" The voice that was obviously Ginny called.

"I'm in the pool mum!" Kayla yelled back and a few seconds later Ginny and Harry appeared. Ginny was grinning and Harry was smirking.

"So, what you doing in the cool room?" Harry teased. "I thought you thought the cool room sucked."

Kayla grinned sheepishly.

"Well I only said it to annoy you."

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry huffed.

"Come on Kay, let's have breakfast," Ginny giggled and left the room with Harry as Kayla climbed out of the pool and got changed.

When Kayla got downstairs eventually she had changed into faded black jeans and a white tank top, her hair in a ponytail and no makeup.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Ginny asked as Kayla sat down on one of the stools.

"Erm yogurt and juice please," Kayla said.

She was sitting down and sipping on her pumpkin juice when Harry came up from behind her and tickled her mercilessly. Kayla shrieked and twisted around until she eventually fell off her stool from laughter and twisting, Harry caught her just before she hit the ground. But she was still giggling.

"That was so mean," Kayla finally managed to gasp out, glaring in the direction of her dad.

Both Harry and Ginny were laughing as Harry placed Kayla back on her stool and smirked.

"That's was revenge," Harry smirked.

"You're not meant to get revenge on your daughter, you're meant to think I'm a little angel," Kayla pouted, which only caused Harry and Ginny to laugh some more.

* * *

The small family was sitting in the garden, drinking chilled pumpkin juice and generally just lazing in each others company when an owl flew to Harry.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked.

"It's from the ministry. They need help," Harry said. He looked worried.

"It can't be that bad dad," Kayla said trying to comfort her dad.

"Yeah, er I have to go to the ministry," Harry said then stood up.

Harry went into the house with out saying goodbye, he just left, something was very wrong, but Kayla put it down to simply worrying to much.

"Hey mum, can I call Mary and John?" Kayla asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure honey," Ginny replied smiling.

Kayla got up and went back into the house and found the phone in the living room. She dialled the number needed and then listened to the shrill sounds of the phone ringing.

"Come on pick up," Kayla muttered under her breath, but the phone went to answer machine so Kayla just left a message.

"Hey Ma and pa, hope everything is good, well I'm loving it here, the family is huge and it's brilliant. I still miss you so much though. I also miss my friends; tell them I still love them all. Well I have to go bye. Love you," Just as she finished the phone beeped letting her know she had ran out of time and Kayla hung up.

Kayla wandered into the kitchen to get some chocolate and found Ginny sitting there reading a newspaper with moving pictures.

"Hey. What you reading?" Kayla asked as she sat down next to Ginny.

"The daily Prophet they have a really nice picture of you in here," Ginny said, passing the newspaper to her daughter.

"Oh I do look nice, oh god they have a before and after picture. How did they get that?" Kayla asked.

"Rita Skeeter has her ways," Ginny soothed.

It was true, the before picture was one her best friend in the muggle world had taken. She had just come out of school on her last day. Hey hair was put up in a messy bun, her skin was for once clear and she was smiling brightly, she looked really good, even if she was in her navy and grey school uniform. The after picture was taken from her day out in Diagon alley, Hermione had her arm around Kayla's shoulders and they were smiling.

"Well at least I look nice. Hey pictures, do you have any pictures I can spend the afternoon looking through?" Kayla asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah sure come on," Ginny led Kayla back into the Living room, Kayla had always seen the pictures posted around the wall, but had never gone to look at them. All the pictures were posted above the fire place, in the centre there was a lovely picture, it was of Ginny and Harry they were sitting together on a hospital bed and smiling down at a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, the baby was gripping to a locket, it was the locket that Kayla had.

"That's my locket," Kayla said quietly. But Ginny had heard her.

"Well that's because the picture is of you," Ginny chuckled.

"It's got a stag and lily in, why?" Kayla asked.

"That's because it was your grandparents, James could turn into a stag at will, and Lily, well do I really need to explain," Ginny grinned. "You also have a bracelet." Ginny said smiling.

"The charm bracelet?" Kayla asked. She had also been given a charm bracelet when she was born; it had a witches hat on it, a heart, a star and a spoon. Kayla loved it because she couldn't quite understand the meaning of the charms on it. But now they made some sense.

"Yeah my dad gave it to my mum," Ginny said. "And they gave it to you." Ginny said smiling lightly.

The day went by quickly and Harry hadn't returned.

"Mum, when will dad get back?" Kayla asked as Ginny sighed.

"I don't know sweetie," Ginny closed her eyes, she just didn't know and that annoyed her.

"I'm going to my room, see ya in the morning," Kayla said and then went to her room.

She sat on her bed highly frustrated.

"I swear if anything goes wrong, I'm gonna flip," Kayla muttered and then wandered over to her dressing table and sat down and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Okay writing with a quill wasn't easy but Kayla had learnt.

_'Liam,_

_How are you? Well I hope you're well, things seem to be going wrong here already._

_Dad had to run off and he didn't say bye, he still isn't back. I'm worried that things will go wrong and mum and dad will send me off again. I just want this to be real, I'm scared one day I'll wake up and find that everything was just a dream. I don't want that._

_Well I should stop complaining and worrying._

_Talk soon_

_Love_

_Kayla._

_p.s. say hi to everyone for me, see you soon._

_xXxXx'_

"Come here Syren, I need you to send a letter," Kayla said and Syren came and perched on the side of the dressing table.

"Bring this to Liam, okay beautiful. Here quickly nibble then go," Kayla said giving Syren a treat before allowing the bird to fly off out of the window and into the darkening sky.

"Ah Ariel, now this is just spiffing isn't it," Kayla sighed sitting down on her bed next to Ariel. She stroked the furry creature softly.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Kayla picked up one of the books that Harry had brought her for school. It was her charms book. It was quite interesting, Kayla picked up her wand, she had barely touched it since she had got it but whenever she picked it up she felt brilliant. It was very weird.

She was practicing wand movements with out saying the correct charm so she didn't accidentally do something that she couldn't undo. She had spent about twenty minute doing that before Ginny called her.

Kayla ran down stairs hoping that Harry had come home but instead there was Liam, he was chatting to Ginny.

"Hey!" Kayla said hugging Liam.

"You're coming to my house for a bit. We are gonna hang out," Liam said smiling.

"Erm ok, mum?" Kayla asked smiling. Ginny nodded.

"Back by midnight though ok missy," Ginny said grinning as Kayla floo'd to the Grange.

Kayla was about to fall to the ground again when Liam caught her.

"I need to work on that," Kayla m as Liam laughed. Kayla looked around, she was standing in a living room, it was painted warm reds and creams.

"Come on, mum knows you're here, we are going to my room to talk," Liam said.

The two wandered up a large stair case until they got to the second floor. They wandered along a cream hallway until they reached a red door. Liam walked into the room, it was very red. The whole house had a red and cream colour scheme.

The walls were red, though the carpet was cream, the furnishings were a golden cream colour and the bed sheets were a similar golden colour.

Liam smiled and sat down on his bed and Kayla sat next to him, he turned to her and looked her in the eyes, as if he were trying to see into her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Liam said.

"It doesn't seem real. This or anything, it's all happening too quickly, I want it to be real, but it just can't be," Kayla blurted out.

"Have you told Harry and Ginny how you feel about all of this, that you don't think it's real?" Liam asked, he looked slightly worried.

"No I can't its like telling them I cant believe this is real, means it really isn't," Kayla admitted sounding frustrated, because she both did and didn't want to believe this, and it was difficult to decide what she felt more.

Ok…" Liam trailed off.

"I fainted when they showed me the whole spell thing, they were fixing the taps that exploded, and I fainted. I thought they were mad when they told me that they were magical," Kayla said sadly, feeling pathetic as she tugged on the corner of her top.

"How did the taps explode?" Liam asked bewildered.

"Oh I was upset and angry and then they exploded as did the toaster," Kayla said a small smile playing on her lips. Liam laughed.

"See, that was you doing magic. Can you really find it that hard to believe in?" Liam asked.

Kayla smiled slightly, maybe it really was real.

"You know, you and I aren't so different," Liam said suddenly, Kayla looked up at him, confused as to what he could mean. "I'm adopted, kinda, Hermione and Ron aren't my real parents..." Liam told her smiling sadly. "My parents were called Nymphadora Tonks and Brian Davidson," Liam admitted to her. "Legally they are still my parents, I just go by Weasley because really, in many ways Ron and Hermione are my parents."

"You were adopted..." Kayla mumbled.

"Kinda... Hermione and Ron were named my Guardians, but they haven't actually adopted me. I'm still Liam Tonks-Davidson... I just go by Liam Weasley," Liam explained with a smile.

"Do you know much about your real parents?" Kayla asked.

"Other then my father was a spy against the Deatheaters, and that my mum got pregnant around the same time as yours and that she was killed only days after my birth... Not really, no," Liam said sadly, he looked down at his feet and Kayla felt so much sympathy for him at that moment, at least she was going to get the chance to know her real parents. She lent forward without a second thought and hugged him tightly.

* * *

The pair continued talking for hours, about magic, the muggle world, quidditch and Hogwarts, until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Liam called to the door, Hermione stepped into the room, she was smiling.

"Ginny says be prepared to suffer the consequences." Kayla looked her watch and then jumped off the bed. It was well past midnight, she was lucky if she didn't get grounded or something.

"I'm late; I'm half an hour late," She said she hugged Hermione and placed a kiss on Liam's cheek and then left blushing intensely.

When she got home the house was dark, she looked at the door way and stepped forward, but she was attacked, someone jumped on her and tickled her, Kayla screamed and laughed.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll never be late again!" Kayla screamed between laughs.

"Fine," Said a laughing voice, it was defiantly Harry.

"Dad you're home!" Kayla squealed and hugged Harry.

"You make it sound like you didn't think I would come back," Harry said teasingly.

"Well..." Kayla said grinning. "It was more like I hoped." She laughed and ran before Harry could catch her again.

Ginny was standing on the sidelines watching as her husband and daughter tickled each other and screamed as they themselves got tickled, she couldn't help but laugh.

When finally everyone calmed down they were all sitting down on the sofa watching TV.

Anyone who walked past this scene would have envied them. They fit together, and were comfortable.

* * *

"KAYLA GET UP!" Ginny yelled at her sixteen year old daughter. Ginny pulled the covers off, she shook Kayla, it just wasn't working. She knew Kayla was awake but the girl refused to get off the damn bed. "What is wrong why wont you get up, it's only school, its nothing to get scared about?" Ginny said sitting down beside her daughter. But she got no reply; Kayla simply pushed her head further into her Pillow. "Fine!" Ginny stomped away as Harry chuckled. Ginny could be as stubborn as Kayla, and he knew she was getting reinforcements.

Five minutes later Kayla thought that Ginny may have given up but then she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Kayla?" The voice asked, Kayla shot up grabbed her covers and covered her body. The body that was Liam fell off the bed he was laughing so hard.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla demanded.

"Aunt Gin is just as stubborn as you," Liam said with a shrug. "Now come on, school today, September first. You can stay with me the whole day. How about that?" Liam said grinning.

"They won't like me," Kayla muttered, Liam laughed again.

"They will. Ok, how about just me and you, is that any better, and if you're up to it more people later on in the journey, and I mean people you haven't met, your cousins can join us at any time," Liam said.

"Fine, if I bring a photo album will you help me remember all my cousins?" Kayla asked quietly and Liam nodded with a chuckle.

"You have an hour to get to the station," And then he left.

Fifty-five minutes later Kayla was standing on platform nine and three quarters, next to Harry and Ginny, wearing a black halter neck top with white polka dots, a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes with a small heel.

"Hey Kayla!" Liam yelled over the crowd. She spotted him standing with a group of people around their age.

"Bye mum, dad, love you," Kayla said hugging both her parents. Kayla dragged her trunk over to where Liam was, he ran over to her to help her carry her trunk, as carrying a trunk, a bird's cage and a pet cage was not easy.

"Hey guys might see you later me and Kayla are gonna hang out today," Liam called to his friends. And helped Kayla loads her stuff onto the train.

As Kayla climbed on the train she heard some wolf whistles and saw Liam's friends staring at her, she blushed and clambered on the train quickly.

"Ignore them, they can be immature sometimes," Liam said.

"Ok," Kayla said with a nod and then reached up to her trunk and pulled out a book, it was actually a photo album, she threw it down next to Liam who was sitting across from her next to the window, she grinned as he looked down at the book.

"Ok come here, there should be everyone in here," Liam said patting the spot where Kayla had thrown the photo album that Liam was now holding.

"Lets see," Liam pulled out his wand and taped the photo album. "I want to see everyone's most recent pictures," Liam said to the photo album and when he opened it there were tons of pictures. Ones of Ginny and Harry starting from the newest and going way back to when they were at Hogwarts, the same with all of the pictures.

"Well you know Ginny and Harry, they are your parents."

"That's you; you look really nice in that picture," Liam said pointing to a picture of Kayla sitting on a broom about three days ago, Harry had taken it without telling her.

"That's my mum and dad, Hermione and Ron," Liam said pointing to a picture of Hermione and Ron

"That's me, I'm on the Quidditch team, I play Keeper," Liam pointed to a picture of himself holding up a badge.

"What's the badge for?" Kayla asked.

"I got prefect," Liam answered as Kayla congratulated him, even that was something she could understand.

"That's Melody, also prefect," Melody was posing for the camera holding her badge, her brown hair in a pony tail, her blue eyes shinning happily.

"Kyle," Liam pointed to Kyle, his red hair was all messy and windswept, his blue eyes were mischievous. "This was taken just before Kyle doused dad in water." Liam chuckled.

"Sara, in her new uniform," Liam pointed to Sara, her brown hair was lose her brown eyes were warm, she was smiling brightly. "It's her first year this year."

"Paige. Looking as cute as ever," Liam laughed, he was right her gingery hair was in bunches and her brown eyes were smiling.

"That's my family," Liam said pointing to a family picture, Paige, Sara and Kyle were in front, Melody and Liam behind them and then Hermione and Ron.

"Mum as you can see is pregnant, twin boys Zec and Josh, well at least that's what she intends to call them," Liam said.

"This family is George and Fiona," Liam pointed to a tall man with red hair and blue eyes, then to a woman with long black hair and navy eyes. "I think you've already met Eliza and Ruby." Liam said but pointed to Ruby, her black hair tied into a plait, her navy eyes sparkling. "Eliza is in our year, though you wouldn't think it, she also plays beater." Liam laughed as he pointed to Eliza he was right, Eliza had a baby face and her light brown hair and baby blue eyes didn't help much. "Nathan's twelve. I don't think you met him." Liam pointed to a boy with Brown shaggy hair and navy eyes. "Connor is ten. He isn't in Hogwarts yet." Liam pointed to a boy with black hair and navy eyes, he was grinning. "Scott is six, though he looks exactly like Nathan. Only younger." Liam pointed to a boy with brown hair and navy eyes; he looked almost identical to Nathan. "Ashley is the cutest, she's four." Liam pointed to Ashley, her brown hair was bobbed and her navy eyes almost glowed. "And Seth, nice kid." Liam said smiling. Seth was smiling, his black hair falling into his navy eyes.

"This is Fred and Gail's family." Liam pointed to a man that looked exactly like George, tall with red hair and blue eyes, and then to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "That's Noah, he's seventeen. He's alright, on the Quidditch team, plays beater." Liam pointed to a boy with red hair and blue eyes; he was sitting on a broom, waving lazily with a grin on his face. "Becky, only girl in her family, she's only thirteen." He pointed to a girl with gingery hair and bright blue eyes. "Phil is twelve." Liam pointed to a boy who was holding an owl; the boy had red hair and blue eyes. "Alex is nine, so he isn't at Hogwarts either." Alex had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was the definition of angel face. "And Stephen, he's only six." Liam pointed out a little boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Percy and Penelope's family." Liam said pointing out a lanky man with red hair and blue eyes covered by glasses, Kayla remembered Colleen telling her that he was her dad. The woman next to Percy was also quite lanky; she had black hair and blue eyes. "Owen, also seventeen, he's the head boy." Owen was also lanky with brown hair and blue eyes. "Colleen, she's fifteen, plays chaser." Liam pointed to Colleen who was perched carefully on a broom grinning at the camera, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling. "Nathaniel is eleven, so it's his first year along with Sara. He's also the youngest out of his lot." Liam pointed to a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Charlie and Brook's family." Liam pointed to a tall well built man with short red hair and blue eyes, the woman next to him had brown hair that was tied back into a bun and kind brown eyes. "Parker, he's the oldest out of us all, he's twenty." Liam pointed to a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, he was smirking playfully. "Timothy and Aiden, they are eighteen, just left Hogwarts." Liam pointed to two guys they both had short brown hair, brown eyes and were grinning. "Maddi, she's the only girl in her lot. She's fourteen, plays chaser." He pointed to Maddi who was sitting on a bench playing with a miniature broom, her brown hair lose down her back, her blue eyes concentrated. "Eric, twelve, in his second year." Liam pointed to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Joe is nine." Liam pointed to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes; he was sitting by a pond with a toy boat. "And Robert is five, real sweet kid." Liam said pointing to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes; he looked almost identical to Joe.

"Lastly, Bill and Fleur." Liam said smiling pointing to a tall well built man with long red hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes. The woman next to him had long silvery blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "There's Belle and Mya, both fifteen." Liam pointed to the two girls sitting together on a bench, they had silvery blonde hair and pale blue eyes, they looked like a younger version of Fleur. "And finally, Wiatt and Cooper." Liam pointed to two boys who were playing on a games console; both had a darker shade of blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Kayla looked up and caught Liam's eye.

"Thanks," She said a smile plastered on her face.

"It's alright," Liam replied. "At least you might know whose talking to you when I'm not around." He laughed.

Kayla playfully slapped him on the arm when they heard the food trolley lady come along the corridor.

"Oh goodies," Kayla said sitting up and waiting for the lady to stop at their compartment. Liam laughed at her.

The lady stopped at their compartment and Kayla bought some every flavour beans.

She popped one into her mouth and was lucky enough to get apple.

"So what about meeting some people that may not be in the family, but technically are?" Liam asked grinning as Kayla groaned.

"Please don't confuse me," Kayla begged as Liam grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the compartment. He dragged her along the train until he found the compartment he was looking for.

Inside there was Eliza sitting with a few people Kayla didn't know.

"Hey guys, I brought Kayla along," Liam said pulling Kayla into the compartment by the hand, the two stood there still holding hands. That was until Kayla realized that the others in the compartment were looking at Kayla and Liam's hands and she pulled her hand away, and missed his face falling slightly.

"Hi I'm Brett Towler," One of the boys in the compartment said and leaned over to shake Kayla's hand. Brett had light brown hair that was sticking out from under a beanie and sea green eyes and a very cheeky smile.

"Hey there, I'm Simon Finnigan, I was at the party," Simon lent over and placed a kiss on Kayla's hand, making her blush. Simon had sandy blonde hair that hung in his eyes which were dark blue, but not quite navy.

"And I'm Emily Taylor," Emily said shaking Kayla's hand. Emily had blonde hair and looked too pretty to be a normal person.

"Come on Kayla you can sit down," Eliza exclaimed pulling Kayla into the free seat by the window. Kayla smiled unsurely.

"She's just worried no one will like her," Liam said grinning as Kayla stuck her tongue out at him. Kayla looked at Simon he was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink Mack layered polo shirt and white Ted Baker trainers.

Where as Brett was wearing his beanie, an animal polo top and a pair of baggy jeans that were sitting so low that you could see his black boxers, he was also wearing a black and white stripped wrist band and a chain around his wrist.

Liam she noticed was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of black converses.

She couldn't help but chuckle, the three boys were obviously good friends but from their dress sense you wouldn't think they were alike at all.

Brett defiantly looks more Skater.

Simon looks more like a townie.

And well Kayla couldn't really place Liam, though he did look a bit like one of the Skaters.

Well that is just going what you were classed as from her old school, which she had always found weird.

"What are you laughing at?" Liam asked as everyone was staring at Kayla, she blushed again.

"Sorry, just had some funny thoughts," Kayla murmured and looked at her feet; suddenly she felt Eliza move away and then some one sit back next to her.

"Come on, you're being really quite," It was Liam who was now sitting next to her, he was whispering. "Be loud, laugh and smile, like you did the other night when you came to visit." Liam whispered, as everyone else in the compartment shared looks.

"Dude do you have to hog the fittest girl here," Simon said. Kayla blushed again as Eliza hit Simon.

"Shut it pig head," She scowled. Simon smirked

"Look it's about time we get changed," Emily said grinning; she loved the whole drama going on. "It is getting dark." She said pointing out the window.

"How about you guys go out and find somewhere to get changed and me and Kayla can get changed here," Simon said winking at Kayla who immediately clung to Liam, terrified that they might actually leave her here with Simon. Liam couldn't help but smile, sometimes Kayla could be cute, like at the moment.

"Simon, be a sweetie, and get out so us girl can change," Eliza said grabbing Simon by the ear, well aware that it was hurting him, and threw him out of the compartment, a laughing Brett and Liam following him on his search.

Once all the girls were changed, Eliza and Emily turned to Kayla, her skirt came below her knees, her tie was done right up and her shirt was tucked in. Well Eliza and Emily both had short skirts, shirts un-tucked and their ties were very loose and their top buttons undone.

"Oh Kayla, you look very… well, ok I give up Eliza we have to help her. Nothing drastic, her first day and all but please she can't go around looking like that," Emily whined.

"You're right," Eliza decided and they attacked Kayla, there was a lot of rolling her skirt up and un-tucking shirts and many other things like it.

When they were finished, Kayla felt a bit better and not so up tight.

Her skirt was slightly above her knee and her top button on her shirt was undone, her tie loser and shirt un-tucked at the back. Once the boys arrived Kayla was relieved to see they were in varying stages of untidy uniform so she didn't feel too bad.

One thing she will never forget about her old school was that they thought that untidy uniforms should be made punishable by law.

Soon they found the train was slowing down, everyone yanked their trunks down from the rack, Kayla and Liam went back to the compartment they were in and got their trunks and promised to meet up with the others on the platform.

"Hey Kayla, be prepared to be amazed," Liam said to her quietly and they pulled their trunks off of the train. Kayla looked around and that's when she caught sight of a castle it was huge; it looked stunning with lights in every window against the dark sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen, and it was going to be her home for a year.

"Firs' years, come 'ere!" Kayla heard a voice yell. She turned to see what she thought to be a man, only he was really giant, about twice the size of an average man and about three times as wide.

"Ah Kayla, is tha' yeh?" the man called to Kayla who nodded and walked carefully over to the man. "Your mum tells me yeh go'ta get on the boats." The man said. He wasn't scary so much, just slightly well big. He had a mass of black hair on his head and beady black eyes. "Rubeus Hagrid. Frien' of yeh parent's." Rubeus announced. Kayla grabbed hold of Liam's hand for support. "Call me Hagrid." Kayla nodded as Liam prodded her in the back getting her to follow the fist years.

Kayla climbed into one of the boats, Sara had found her and brought Nathaniel with her.

"Hey Kayla, how are you?" Sara asked.

"Not brilliant," Kayla said forcing a smile. "So you're Nathaniel?" Kayla asked the boy she knew was Nathaniel.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get inside," Nathaniel said excitedly.

"I can." Kayla muttered and looked around, she was surrounded by small children, not that she minded but one would rather be around people that they knew, like Liam.

The boat ride was uneventful except for when one of the smaller kids thought it would be fun to see if the giant squid actually rescued you when you fell in the lake, like his older brother told him, and then Kayla freaked because there was a giant squid in the lake.

Once off of the boat Kayla let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The group wandered up some stone steps until they came up to Hermione. She was standing there smiling at all the fist years, more Sara, Nathaniel and Kayla, but the other first years too.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I shall let you know now that which ever house you are sorted into will become like your family. Everyone may enter we are ready for you. Though Kayla if you would follow me," Hermione instructed; Hagrid led the terrified first year into the great hall.

Kayla had to wait around until Hermione came to collect her, it was not really fun, and she had been sitting around for fifteen minutes. That when Hermione walked in and smiled brightly and led Kayla out into the great hall, well Kayla almost fainted, not only was the ceiling not actually there but there were hundreds of people staring at her.

She sat down on the stool as she was instructed listened as a hat talked to her, which was very freaky in her opinion, and watched as all the Weasleys got up and cheered as the hat yelled 'Gryffindor'.

As Kayla sat down by Liam at the table she turned to look at her parents who were beaming and clapping, as was Hermione.

_I guess being in Gryffindor is a good thing_. Kayla thought before tucking into her meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla awoke the next morning to find Eliza and Emily still asleep, Kayla checked her watch.

"Oh man, four am!" Kayla groaned, but she knew that now she was awake she wouldn't get back to sleep.

So she got up and walked over to her trunk. Kayla picked up her wand from the trunk and examined it. Maybe she could do her hair using magic; Eliza had said something about some magazine which would help her.

However Kayla didn't know where the said magazine was so she gave up on that idea. Instead she got changed into her school robes and sat down to do her makeup. Black eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss and cream eye-shadow. Kayla picked her locket of her beside table and her bracelet and placed her black kitten heel shoes on ready for the day ahead, but it was still only just six.

With a sigh Kayla opened the door leading to the staircase down to the common room. Once down in the common room she was surprised to find Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" Kayla asked as she plopped down between her parents.

"Well Harry saw you were up on his map and he came to see you, and dragged me with him," Ginny replied yawning slightly.

"It's only because I have something to give to our daughter," Harry defended, like it was completely normal to turn up at your daughters school at six am to give her a present.

"What presents for me!" Kayla said excitedly.

Harry chuckled and passed Kayla a cloak. The cloak felt like liquid, it was silvery and extremely pretty.

"Dad it's gorgeous!" Kayla gasped and stood up and wrapped the cloak around her, and almost shrieked when she looked down at her body to see what it looked like.

Her body was gone.

"Oh my god! My body!" Kayla cried hysterically and ripped the cloak off of her body to find that her body re-appeared, almost like magic. She turned, baffled, to her chuckling parents.

"It's an invisibility cloak; you're invisible when you wear it," Harry told Kayla, after his chuckles had subsided.

"Well you could have told me that before I put it on," Kayla huffed and sat between her parents again.

"Could of yeah, but it was funny," Ginny laughed, wrapping her daughter into a one armed hug, which Kayla leaned into.

"Breakfast will be served in about ten minutes, so how about we leave now and we'll show you how to get to there from here?" Harry suggested.

Kayla nodded and got up. Ginny and Harry led her through the portrait hole and the three set off door a dimly lit corridor.

Eventually Kayla found herself sitting in the great hall eating sausages and toast and drinking pumpkin juice. She was sitting on her own as there were no other Gryffindors in the hall just yet. However there were a few people from other house, Kayla would smile shyly at each person if she caught their eye, it wasn't a difficult thing to do though because everyone was starring at her.

After about twenty minutes Kayla had already finished her breakfast and was now sitting and reading some more of her charms book, when she felt someone sit down next to her and looked up to see a boy, he had silver eyes and light blonde hair, he also wore a confident smile.

"Kayla right?" The boy said. Kayla nodded.

"I'm Cole, Cole Keller," Cole stuck his hand out and Kayla shook it weakly, this guy was gorgeous, his confident but lazy smirk, his silver eyes not to mention the gleam in those eyes.

"Oi! Get away from her Keller!" Kayla looked over Cole's shoulder to see that it was Brett who had yelled, he was alone.

Cole did as he was told and moved away from Kayla; Brett sat down in the spot where Cole had been, scowling slightly.

"What was that about?" Kayla asked.

"Cole is a seventh year, nasty piece of work. Comes from a muggle background, a bit like you only he is muggle and not adopted. Anyways he attacked a muggle girl, well that's what I heard, and he's just not a nice guy at all. Stay away from him," Brett said. Well that was good enough for Kayla, Brett was just one of those guys you could trust and Kayla did trust him, so staying away from Cole was what she would do.

"Don't tell Liam that Cole was talking to you, unless you want Cole beaten the crap out of. Liam's is a little protective over you." Brett added and then got some breakfast.

Only a few minutes later Liam, Simon, Eliza and Emily arrived in the great hall.

"You disappeared this morning," Liam stated sitting down on the other side of Kayla.

"Mum and dad were showing me how to get here from the common room," Kayla replied, not taking her eyes from her book.

"So Kayla, you're hot, I'm hot; we're perfect for each other," Simon said, this time Kayla did look up, a blush gracing her cheeks, she shuffled closer to Liam. Simon sometimes scared her.

Liam couldn't help but smile as Kayla shuffled closer to him.

Halfway through breakfast Hermione came down along the table giving out the timetables.

"Here you go Kayla, Liam is in all your classes, Ginny had requested that you be with him at all times, she doesn't want you to lag behind," Hermione informed Kayla with a smile.

"What you got first guys?" Emily asked.

"Charms," Everyone said at once. They all grinned.

"So who is the charms professor?" Kayla asked.

"Professor Duke. She's alright, not too strict, head of Ravenclaw," Liam said.

Once breakfast had finished, Kayla made her way to Charms with Liam and the others.

Liam pulled Kayla to the back of the room and sat down on the back row, Kayla next to him. Next to Liam sat Eliza then Emily then Brett and finally Simon. Just as everyone finally sat down a tall lady walked into the classroom, she had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, deep brown eyes and was still very young.

"Morning class I do believe we have a new student. Welcome Potter," Professor Duke said nodding her head as a way of greeting at Kayla. "Now today we are going to study the Patronus charm, we will however not be learning how to produce one for a while yet." Professor Duke told the class.

"Books out, write any notes you can find from your books down and then hand it into me," She called to the class and watched as they all opened their books and settled down to writing.

An hour after writing notes on the Patronus the bell rung, everyone gathered the their stuff, and left the room, Kayla laughed as Simon picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you fool!" Kayla shrieked. "I'm wearing a skirt!" Simon cackled as he jogged along the corridor, Liam, Eliza, Emily and Brett following behind, howling with laughter. "Someone is going to see my knickers!" Kayla cried out.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your knickers," Simon said laughing, just as one of the teachers rounded the corner, and Simon, very quickly, put Kayla on the floor. "Mr Potter sir, excuse me."

"Yes, run along now, before I get you into some serious trouble," Harry said to the student, who was going red in the face.

"Dad!" Kayla exclaimed, frowning at her dad. "I can't believe you!" She stormed away from Harry, slightly embarrassed friends trailing behind her.

* * *

"Well our daughter officially hates me." Harry practically growled as he stormed into his room that night. Ginny sat on the sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"I've not had a chance to speak to Kayla yet. But Liam mentioned that she was angry at you..." Ginny said.

"I have no idea why," Harry said tiredly as he flopped down beside his wife.

"Because you embarrassed her in front of her friends, and she thinks you were being completely unfair," Ginny said, Harry heaved a great sigh. "Tell me now." Ginny ordered, worried that Harry might have really upset their sixteen year old.

"Finnigan was talking about seeing her knickers... Maybe I should write to his father," Harry said starting to sound a bit wound up.

"Harry, be reasonable, she's friends with Simon, I think you'll find it was a bit of a joke rather then anything serious," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her husband. "This is a new school; she wants to make a good impression, and her father running around threatening to make any boy who may have a romantic interest in your daughter suffer, well it's certainly not helping."

"How do you know I threatened to make him suffer?" Harry asked.

"Because dear, I know you, hell, I've shared a bed with you every night since I was seventeen," Ginny pointed out rolling her eyes once more.

* * *

"You, me and Emily, we're going out, it's Friday night, you've survived the first week with only one argument with your parents, that's gotta prove something," Eliza said with a grin. "Plus Emmett told me about this party he's having in the room of requirement."

"Alright, I don't see why not, but, er, who is Emmett?" Kayla asked Eliza, who shared a look with Emily.

"You haven't introduced her to Emmett yet? Why you fool?!" Emily demanded from Eliza. "He'll want to have her for breakfast." The look on her face was positively wicked.

"That was my worry," Eliza hissed. "I guess I have to introduce her to Emmett, he practically grew up with us." Eliza said finally. Kayla huffed.

"Who the hell is Emmett?" Kayla snapped.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon enough, the party starts in three hours, that gives us time to get ready and sorted," Emily said, the wicked smile made Kayla grin, why did she think this would be a night to remember.

* * *

"Oh My Freaking GOD! If my dad saw me wearing this he would... He would kill me!" Kayla muttered two and a half hours later as she looked at her reflection. She was all done up. To say the very least.

She was wearing a tiny little black skirt, with a pair of knee length leather boots, finished off with a black, cropped halter neck top, which left very little to the imagination. Her hair was down in soft layers, and she had left her make up light, just highlighting her best features.

Eliza was wearing the smallest little pink dress that Kayla had ever seen, it just covered her butt, it was really low cut and figure fitting.

Emily, was wearing a red pair of hot pants and a tiny little black cropped halter neck top, like Kayla's but smaller.

"Are we meant to walk around the school like this?" Kayla asked as they put the finishing touches on their outfits.

"'Course not," Emily said, picking up her black school cloak, and throwing it to Kayla. "Shove that on; there will be a place to put it later."

"I guess..." Kayla said, fastening the cloak around her body, when they were ready they snuck down to the Common room, unsurprisingly they bumped into Simon, Brett, Liam, Noah, Owen and Ruby, as well a couple of other seventh year Gryffindors.

"You coming Kay?" Ruby asked, grinning at the red head.

"Yeah, Emily and Eliza tell me it should be a laugh," Kayla said, Ruby eyed her warily.

"Have you ever gone to a muggle house party Kay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I've gone to a few, why?" Kayla asked.

"Never mind, just don't touch the Firewhiskey," Ruby warned, Kayla nodded and followed the group out of the common room, starting to feel a little worried.

When they reached the Seventh floor corridor Kayla watched as Owen walked past the wall three times before a door appeared from no where.

"That's different," Kayla commented, making Eliza laugh. The brown haired girls grab bed Kayla by the wrist and pulled her into the room, from outside it seemed silent, but when she stepped through the door way she could feel the beat of the music through her body it was so loud.

As she walked further into the room she wasn't sure if the thumping in her chest was her heart or the beat of the music, she did feel nervous and knew her pulse was racing, but regardless he put it down to the music. There was a bar just across from her, so she walked up to it, seeing as Brett was standing there against the bar, eyeing the crowd.

"Hi!" Kayla shouted over the music, Brett smirked at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as she flagged down the fifth year that was apparently acting as barman.

"Yeah, it isn't as awful as I had thought it would be," Kayla admitted, Brett smirked, that's when Kayla noticed his eyes travelling from her feet back to her face, he raised an eyebrow.

"Emily."

"I figured, she has a thing for wearing pretty much nothing at all," Brett said with a laugh, as Kayla got her glass of butterbeer. "Good girl, Ruby told everyone to make sure you didn't get wasted, she doesn't want to have to explain why you're hung over to your dad."

Kayla rolled her eyes and scowled.

"I am perfectly capable at looking after myself," Kayla said, snapping slightly, but Brett didn't take any offence.

"Sure you are, I mean you'd be absolutely terrifying to some guy who had gotten you completely wasted, with the intent of getting in your knickers," Brett said sarcastically, Kayla glared at him. "You know I'm right." He finished with a shrug. He was right, and Kayla knew it, damn.

"Fine. Anyway, why aren't you dancing with some half drunk chick already?" Kayla asked as she looked around.

"Don't feel like it, plus, most girls in this room are after Emmett." Brett said looking in the direction of a guy standing by the DJ Booth, he was drop dead gorgeous. There were no other words for it. He was ... Oh my freaking god, I think I forgot to continue breathing, gorgeous.

Liam, Simon, Brett, Owen... Seriously all of the guys Kayla had come into contact with were really handsome, but this guy... Wow.

Suddenly he looked up and met her eye, his smouldering silver eyes locking with her emerald eyes.

She HAD to play it cool.

She raised her eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on her face, he grinned at her. All the girls around him were trying desperately for his attention, and yet he didn't give one of them a second glance. Suddenly Kayla pulled away from the eye lock and turned away from him and back to Brett who was looking a little miffed.

"You are a minx," Brett said. "And you are playing with fire."

"What are you on about?" Kayla said innocently.

"Did Eliza not warn you??" Kayla looked at him blankly before a dawning expression appeared on her face.

"Guy who will eat me for breakfast?" Kayla asked. Brett smirked.

"Lunch and dinner. He's had nearly every girl in fifth year up,," Brett told her.

"Seriously?"

"Everyone likes him, don't get me wrong, but he is no good when it comes to girls," Brett paused. "Well actually, he's really good when it comes to girls. He grew up with Eliza and Ruby and never really considered them ... prey, for lack of a better word, but you weren't brought up with him, he hasn't seen you in nappies, you are fair play."

"Confused much."

"He's a nice guy, but he doesn't commit. He's the typical guys guy," Brett explained. "Eliza is worried that anything like that may be too emotional for you, and hence why I am warning you off."

"Y'know, you and Liam aren't that different," Kayla said with a smile playing on her lips. "All you're ever doing is looking out for me."

"Tell anyone I will have to kill you, Liam doesn't care about being a softie, but me, I have a reputation to uphold," Brett said smirking; Kayla nodded her head, unable to hold back her own smirk.

* * *

"How you holding up?" Ruby called over the music to Kayla about half an hour later.

"Good!" Kayla replied grinning, she had a couple of butterbeers, and was feeling so relaxed she actually let Emily drag her onto the dance floor. "I'm having a really good time."

"Glad to hear it!" But that was all Kayla heard before a new song started and the crowds cheered, it was definitely one of those songs where the dancing became raunchy and Kayla was about to jump off the floor when Emily smirked and moved in.

"Come on, have a bit of fun!" Emily called, before she started dancing with Kayla, laughing the redhead went along with it, not seeing anything bad could come of it, she had one leg between Emily's as their bodies were pressed together and they danced, laughing and giggling the whole time.

What the pair hadn't noticed was how the people around them had backed off slightly and watching the pair with building interest.

* * *

"Hey Liam!" Simon called over the music to his friend just a bit away. "Come here!" Liam joined Simon without a second thought at the edge of the crowd, he was a little shocked by what he found.

Kayla was up close and personal with Emily.

The blonde girl grinned wickedly as she raised her hands in the air and gave an extra little shake of the butt. Kayla laughed shaking her head, and red curls tumbled. The pair together like this were... Unbelievable.

When the song ended, Emily and Kayla grinned at the people who were watching them almost hungrily. Kayla curtsied and walked towards the bar.

"Water please!" Kayla called to the barman.

"Quite a show you put on," Someone whispered into her ear, she felt someone bearing down on her from behind and wasn't sure whether she was meant to scream or not.

"Just a bit of fun," Kayla replied as she took a drink from the glass of water the barman handed her, before turning around and almost choking, it was the guy she had been looking at earlier, Emmett Malfoy.

"I'm sure it was, Emily has some good moves," Emmett said with a smirk, Kayla grinned.

"I'm sure you would know," Kayla raised her eyebrows as Emmett smirk grew wider. "Well, if you've no more to say, I'll be off."

"Go out with me," Emmett drawled, Kayla met those smouldering eyes with her own smirk.

"Oh, you've got to try harder then that to win me over." Kayla said cheekily before walking off.

* * *

"Are you always such a tease?" Eliza asked as the pair got together to powder their noses. In fact Kayla was sitting between two sinks in the girls bathroom as Eliza leaned again the opposite wall with a grin.

"I'm hot, why not?" Kayla said grinning. Eliza rolled her eyes. "You've seen the pictures of what I used to look like, not exactly the best looker, but now... I've got a lot more confidence, plus, Brett told me to stay away from Emmett in a romantic way at least."

"He's looking out for you, we all are, and Emmett is easy to fall for," Eliza said. "Love him as I do, I know his charms, but I've seen him run around with spider man pants on his head, and I've seen pictures of him as a baby with mushed carrot all over his face – I was part of that. You weren't and I'm not so sure you'll be able to handle him."

"I know you're worried, saying that so am I, but look I'll be fine. I know how to look after myself, plus it's not like he's the only guy who is attractive in this school," Kayla said grinning. Eliza giggled at her cousin before going back to the party.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Kayla was going to head back to her dorm, just to be safe, she was getting her coat and wrapping it around her, when someone called her name. She turned around and before she could process what was happening someone place their lips on hers. Reacting instinctively she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the person's neck.

Carefully the person pulled away and Kayla opened her eyes to find herself looking in to smouldering silver.

Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know why I am so shocked that Emmett got to you, but the fact remains I am," Emily said thoughtfully over breakfast the next morning as Kayla let her head rest against the table. This so could not be good.

"I didn't mean to kiss him," Kayla groaned, still not looking up.

"If it were anyone else I think it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it's you – and you've only been here a few days," Emily continued as if she hadn't heard Kayla.

"Please shut up," Kayla begged Emily who simply grinned at her.

"How was it?" Emily asked, leaning in to hear everything Kayla said.

"It was nice… I dunno, I haven't kissed that many people… I don't really know what makes as a good kiss," Kayla admitted, blushing the colour of her hair as she mumbled the words.

"Did you like it?" Emily asked simply. Kayla nodded reluctantly and was about to say more when Eliza stomped up to them.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Eliza screeched, attracting the attention of the whole great hall. "Please tell me that after all our warning that he kissed you and not the other way around?!" Eliza begged of her cousin. Kayla looked at Eliza wide eyed and nodded. "Good." She sighed, dropping down beside Kayla.

"Sorry?" Kayla mumbled.

"Never mind, wasn't your fault, though I shall have to murder Emmett," Eliza said, seeming to lose her anger.

"Don't bother Eliza, it won't happen again," Kayla murmured, just as someone sat down next to her, she turned and nearly fainted. His timing was so bad.

"What won't happen again, the kiss?" Emmett drawled, looking positively delicious. "I want it to happen again."

"Go away," Kayla groaned, allowing her head to once more hit the table. She heard a chuckle from beside her and was very tempted to punch the boy very hard.

Eliza looked as if she was going to say something particularly nasty when Ginny came running up behind them.

* * *

"Morning class, I want you all to pair up quickly, come on!" Harry called to his class first thing on a Monday – never a good time to teach. Kayla grimaced, she really didn't like the whole father/daughter/teacher/student thing, but she figured she couldn't do a whole lot about it either.

Emily and Eliza immediately got together while Brett and Simon somewhat more reluctantly paired up; Kayla looked around and grimaced again. She was going to be working with Liam.

Now don't get it wrong, she loved Liam, he was her closest friend, but he had been acting strange.

"Kayla! Problem?" Harry asked as Kayla shuffled around her desk, blushing she shook her head and walked towards Liam – he could have just as easily approached her.

"Hi," Kayla mumbled, a little unhappily.

Liam simply grunted in reply.

Sighing Kayla prepared herself for a rubbish morning.

* * *

Fifteen minutes in and she was meant to be attempting a banishing spell silently, but she got annoyed.

"Will you just bloody well talk to me already, instead of acting like a bloody fourteen year old girl?!" Kayla hissed at Liam.

"Whatever Kay," Liam replied grumpily. She was hurt a lot more then she probably she be, but still, the tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't get what was so wrong with him recently. She shoved her wand into her pocket and walked away from him, leaving her school stuff behind she left the classroom without another word, barely hearing her father's calls as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked as she sat down beside Kayla in the middle of an empty corridor on the seventh floor. Kayla nodded silently before turning to her cousin.

"How'd you find me?" Kayla asked in a small trembling voice.

"I found the map in your trunk, the marauders map. Well I know how to use it, I mean my dad is George Weasley, biggest prankster of his time, I mean dear lord, he owns a joke shop with Uncle Fred," Eliza said laughing slightly.

"Oh," Kayla said in a small voice, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, looking across the corridor.

"Liam feels bad; he didn't mean to upset you. I think this is hard for him. He didn't forget you, not after you left. I mean, I knew you existed, but I only knew you from stories, and because of Harry and Ginny. Liam however really knew you. I can't explain it, not properly. You were one of the very first people he came into contact with after his parents died, and you were only tiny little babies, but for some reason, he always knew you," Eliza tried to explain. "You were, you are his closest, and in many ways his only friend. And now he has you back, but already it's like you're slipping through his fingers."

"You make it sound like he's in love with me or something." Kayla mumbled.

"No, more like you are best friends, and so yeah, actually, I guess he does love you. But that doesn't mean he loves you," Eliza attempted to explain. "I'm sorry, I'm messing this up."

"No, I think I get what you're saying Eliza," Kayla told the brunette. "But that doesn't excuse the way he's been acting, I didn't kiss Emmett, he kissed me, and I didn't know… I just wanted Liam to talk to me again, but he wouldn't." Kayla said sniffling.

"Don't worry about it too much; Emily isn't happy with him for upsetting you" Eliza admitted with a slight giggle. "She '_having words_.'"

"That can't be good," Kayla said thoughtfully as Eliza got to her feet, and helped Kayla up.

"Emily doesn't _'have words'_ with anyone unless it's serious. Be thankful, it means you're in her good graces. Oh and sorry for throwing you with Liam earlier, Emily and I thought it might work – might get you two talking. Simon and Brett told us it wouldn't work… I guess next time we should listen to them, huh," Eliza said. "Though don't tell Simon I said that, he'd never drop it."

Kayla laughed, though couldn't disagree, she knew Simon, not well, but well enough.

Kayla got to her feet and took a deep breath.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Kayla asked Eliza who eyed her carefully before shaking her head no. "Thanks. Well I guess I better go back."

"Yeah, you do, Oh by the way, you're dad is a little bit pissed at you," Eliza warned Kayla grimly.

"Ah, I hadn't thought much about that," Kayla admitted. "Damn, looks like I've got to pay a visit to my parents."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Eliza agreed smiling at Kayla.

"Tell Emily to let Liam off the hook, just this time though." Kayla called as she sprinted down the corridor

"And spoil all her fun!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kayla fidgeted as she waited outside the door to her parent's quarters, she didn't really want to face her dad right now, she knew he wouldn't be terribly happy with her, but she figured it better to see him now rather then let him brew and see him later.

Luckily it was a smiling Ginny who answered the door.

"Hi mum," Kayla said meekly. Ginny grinned at her daughter.

"Your dad is out right now, but come on, I know you missed dinner, and I could make you some spaghetti," Ginny suggested as Kayla followed her into the kitchen.

"Thank mum," Kayla said grinning at her mum. She watched as Ginny floated around the room, collecting things and heating water, and Kayla smiled to herself, Ginny was beautiful, in a way that only someone really happy could be, she almost glowed with it. "Is dad mad at me?" Kayla asked softly.

"I think he is a little mad at you, but more hurt then anything," Ginny admitted as she leaned against the counter and eyed her daughter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dunno, it's a boy thing… I think, kinda." Kayla grumbled.

"I guess it is harder for you, at your age it was Harry for me, your father, he was my everything, and I was sorted for life, in this day and age people just don't settle for a while, and we've gone and uprooted your life, I'm sorry Kayla," Ginny said, almost sadly. Kayla jumped to her feet and hugged her mum tightly.

"I want to be with you guys, I love it here," Kayla told her mum honestly. "I wouldn't trade this for a single thing, and it is a bit weird, but I still love it."

"Harry and I, we find it hard to understand you sometimes Kayla, I was nineteen when I gave you to Mary and John, not much older then yourself, and then you turn sixteen, and I realise I've missed most of your life, and we don't know who you are," Ginny explained.

"I'm Kayla Potter, daughter of two of the most amazing, if not slight deranged people, in the world. I love my family even though I don't know them that well, and I have no idea what to do when it comes to boys," Kayla told her, feeling slightly sheepish as Ginny laughed.

"Sweetheart, I don't think any girl has any idea when it comes to boys, not at your age. I didn't really, not with Harry; he was grumpy and going to risk his life saving the world. And you? You just can't know these boys yet. I'm sure Eliza is telling you the good from the bad, but how do you know?" Ginny said smiling at her daughter. "Life is difficult, but love is complicated." Ginny said.

"Don't they mean the same thing mum?" Kayla asked, Ginny shook her head no.

"Life is difficult, filled with thing we have to overcome, love is complex. Life has one distinct route for each person, they know it in themselves, but there is still only a single route… Love there's decisions; heart breaking decisions to make… there is no clear route." Ginny said, sighing slightly.

"Will I ever figure it out?" Kayla asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart, you will work it out, maybe not today, or in a year, but one day, one day you'll figure it out for your self," Ginny said, then turned when she heard someone floo into the living room.

"Gin!" Harry's voice called.

"We have a visitor!" Ginny called back and Harry appeared in the door way into the kitchen, Ron and Hermione behind him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Kayla said quietly.

"Promise me not to do that again," Harry asked sternly.

"Promise." Kayla replied quietly.

"Well then, come on," Harry said holding his arm out to Kayla, giving her a one armed hug when she reached him, kissing the top of her head and walking into the living room.

"Hi Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron," Kayla said as she sat down between her parents.

"Call me 'Mione, everyone else does," Hermione said smiling fondly at Kayla. "How is everyone, my children seem to refuse to owl me."

"Everyone is... Well. I think, Kyle doesn't talk to anyone but his friends, but I guess that what thirteen year old boys do," Kayla said smiling lightly, not betraying anything.

Ginny popped out of the room quickly and came back holding a bowl for Kayla, she smiled at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Kayla forgot dinner; you'd think a sixteen year old would remember to feed herself," Ginny laughed as Kayla grinned sheepishly, with in second she had started to wolf down her meal as her parents chatted with their best friends.

It was getting late when Kayla decided she'd best get back to Gryffindor tower. She stood up and smiled at the four adults.

"I'll see ya soon," She said hugging her mum and dad, then Hermione and Ron. She had reached the door when she heard a loud squeak. Slowly Kayla turned to see Hermione standing in a puddle.

"St Mungo's then." Hermione said.

"Kayla! Can you get the kids!" Ron yelped as he rushed around.

"I'll have Percy send Paige and Sara here," Harry said as Kayla dashed out of the room, she hurtled out into the empty corridor just as there was a loud yell form inside her parents' quarters, not sure if this was a good thing she ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the running as she hurtled up the stairs, she was about to give up when someone caught her around the waist.

"ARGH!"

"Shhhhh, Kayla, it's me," A familiar voice said, Kayla turned and saw Owen standing there, checking to make sure she hadn't woken the entire school.

"What the-" Kayla gasped, before hitting her cousin up the head. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asked her.

Kayla eyed Owen, he looked tired, but his blue eyes seemed alert.

"Hermione went into labour, I was with my parents, and I'm trying to get back to the Gryffindor Tower," Kayla told him. "What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"Head Boy, I have to stay out late, make sure no one is wandering the castle," Owen told her as they started up the stairs towards the portrait entrance. "I'll get Liam and Kyle, you get Sara and Melody."

"Sure," Kayla agreed before disappearing up the girls' stair case. Five minutes later she returned with Sara and Melody, both still in their pyjama's, and met Liam, Owen and Kyle in the common room.

"I' going to retire for the night, but send 'Mione my best wishes, I suspect we'll be along tomorrow," Owen said, nodding towards Liam and Kayla before disappearing out of the portrait hole and towards the heads Dorms.

"Come on guys, I suspect mum or dad will be waiting for us," Kayla said leading the way towards her parent's quarters, Liam walking beside her; she sent him a timid smile.

"I'm sorry, about the last few days; I didn't mean to upset you," Liam said quietly, looking a little guilty.

"Don't worry about it, friends?" Kayla asked, Liam nodded, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, before picking up Sara and carrying her the rest of the way.

When they reached the living room where the floo connected to the fireplace it was to find Harry waiting for them, slightly impatiently. He ushered the kids through the floo and they walked along the white, silent corridors of St Mungo's until they found Arthur Weasley sitting in a plastic chair, he smiled at the group.

"How are things?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Not bad, I think the little ones will be with us soon," Arthur said smiling, Kayla could tell he was excited for what would probably be his last grandchildren.

* * *

It was a while before they were allowed into the room – a long while.

And there lay Hermione, looking perfectly at ease, almost glowing, as she held two small blue bundles.

"Hey," Hermione said looking up for only a second as everyone walked into the room, her face was absolutely blissful.

Ron was standing beside Hermione looking like his chest might just burst from the swell of pride inside. Ginny and Harry were by Hermione's side just after the children, but Kayla remained a few steps back, watching with a faint smile. The twins were gorgeous, like everyone in the family.

"Kayla, I have a favour to ask you," Hermione said smiling at Kayla. "I want you to be the Guardian of Joshua."

"ME?!" Kayla squeaked looking nervously around the room. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Of course I am Kayla, I trust you, and Liam is going to be Zec's Guardian, come on sweetheart, come here and hold Josh," Hermione said smiling fondly at Kayla.

A bit nervously Kayla walked towards her aunt and looked at the newborn baby, Liam was already holding Zec, she smiled as she reached down and scooped Joshua into her arms, holding him securely. He sniffled once and then settled down in her arms.

"Alright 'Mione, I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Kayla grinned as she nudged the door into the living room open, it was about three in the morning now and Paige was all but dead, Sara was in no better state. She and Liam carried the pair into the living room and placed them on the sofa's, stepping back and ensuring that they had remained asleep, it was clear that they had.

"Night guys," Melody yawned, walking sleepily to the armchairs, flopping down into one and falling asleep almost instantly. Kayla turned towards Kyle but he was already crashed out on the floor, not seeming bother by it being cold and hard beneath him.

Kayla grinned to herself before turning to Liam.

"Do you want a drink?" Kayla asked him quietly as not to wake the other, Liam nodded and followed her through to the kitchen, Kayla opened a cupboard and pulled out two glasses. She poured herself a coke, before turning to Liam.

"Water please," He said smiling; Kayla nodded and got him some water before placing the glass in front of him on the table.

"Well I for one can't believe we've been made guardians of Josh and Zec," Kayla said as she leant against the counter, sipping her coke, it was cold and refreshing.

"I think mum just wants to make sure that they're set in case anything happens, y'know how it is," Liam said quietly.

"Like your mum did with you?" Kayla asked just as quietly.

"Yeah pretty much, if my mum and dad hadn't made Hermione and Ron my guardians then I would have been put into an orphanage… I love my parents, both sets; I'm glad that it was Ron and Hermione who got to take care of me, even though they were no older than your parents," Liam said thoughtfully, Kayla nodded in understanding, she was glad that she was raised by Mary and John, even though she missed the time she didn't get with her real parents.

Silence fell on the pair as they sat there thoughtfully.

"What's going on with you and Emmett?" Liam asked suddenly, causing Kayla to jump, like she'd received an electric shock.

"Nothing, Liam, it's nothing," Kayla said, but even as she said it she wasn't sure, she really just didn't know, and right now, she was kinda happy leaving it like that.

She was surprised then when Liam got to his feet and walked until he was standing in front of her, his eyes were intense, so much so she wanted to look away, but couldn't quite manage it.

He was going to kiss her, she knew that, and still she didn't move away. Instead she waited, she didn't know why she was doing this, fact remained she was.

Finally his lips pressed against hers softly, not urgent like Emmett had been, but just as… nice, for lack of better word. His lips was soft and gentle, he carefully placed his hands on Kayla's hips, pulling her body closer to his, Kayla smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Liam's neck.

"Hem, hem," A small cough made the pair break apart and blush bright red, as Ginny stood in the door way of the kitchen, smirking at the two sixteen year olds. "Don't worry, I was sixteen once, however if Harry were to catch you, well…"

"You're not going to tell him?!" Kayla squeaked fearfully.

"Tell your father that you are actually growing up and becoming a young woman? Hell no!" Ginny said grinning at her daughter. "Now come on, before he suspects anything."

* * *

"Why, come on Kay, tell me why!" Emily demanded as she sat beside Kayla out in the courtyard. It was late September and the weather had turned cold so they were both warmly wrapped up, it had also been a week since the twins were born. "Eliza has gone for at least half an hour everyday, you've gone twice, since they were born!"

"I'm sorry?" Kayla tried but Emily simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, alright, I kissed Liam, actually Liam kissed me, and he is always there, and now I don't know what to do, because I don't know!" Kayla exclaimed, looking half pissed off, half upset.

"Kayla, you are getting yourself a reputation," Emily said slowly.

"I know… I don't mean to, it just happened, I wasn't expecting Emmett to kiss me, but I did want Liam to… but Emmett was really nice, but so was Liam… Damn it. Emily what do I do?" Kayla demanded.

"I honestly don't know Kayla… you're been here a month and you've already snogged the two hottest guys here," Emily said carefully. "Maybe you're just realising who you are…"

"You mean you think I'm naturally a slut?" Kayla asked, a little hurt, she hadn't really meant for it to happen, things just happened.

"Not a slut… Not really…" Emily said, she bit her lower lip and sighed. "OK maybe a little."

"You're right Emily, I'm a slut," Kayla sighed; she went to lean back against the wall behind her. "ARGH!" Crash.

Emily turned to Kayla only to see a pair of jean clad legs waving around in the air; she leaned back a little and saw Kayla lying on the floor, hand covering her face as her shoulders shook.

"Kay?"

Suddenly Kayla burst out into loud and true laughter, Emily tried, but was unable to hold back her own giggles, until finally both the girl were laughing their heads off. Emily was just about to calm down, when Kayla reached up and pulled her back off the bench too.

* * *

Emmett raised his eyebrows as he walked towards the sound of laughter, he leaned forward a little bit, careful not to get hit by the two pairs of girl's legs and saw Kayla Potter and Emily Taylor on their backs laughing like idiots.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked a casually as he could manage. Emily nodded through the laughter. "Ok, I'll just leave you to it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Eliza how are they?" Kayla asked that night as she settled down beside Eliza on the sofa, not really wanting to look at her cousin, far too embarrassed at her childish behaviour, she just didn't know what else to do.

"Gorgeous," Eliza replied grinning. "You not finished avoiding Liam yet them?"

"I'm not avoiding Liam," Kayla replied innocently, wringing her fingers, and knowing Eliza saw right through her.

"Who are you avoiding then?"

"… … … Liam."

"Knew it!" Eliza sung grinning at her cousin. "You better go visit Hermione tomorrow, she'll start to get insulted if you don't go."

"She didn't mention anything, did she?" Kayla asked guiltily, the last thing she wanted was for Hermione to think she wasn't interested.

"She asked if you were busy, told her you were still in the motions of catching up, and that you were going to come tomorrow," Eliza told her, a wicked grin on her pretty face.

"Now I feel really bad," Kayla groaned. She sighed then caught Eliza expression. "What?" Eliza raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "You want to know don't you?" Eliza nodded. "Liam kissed me. I'm now officially a slut."

"Yeah, a bit, but we love you, and Emily's done worse," Eliza said grinning. "One day this is going to bite you in the arse, you know that, don't you?" Eliza asked Kayla softly, with a sigh Kayla nodded.

* * *

The next day Kayla was walking with Eliza and Emily towards the charms room for their next lesson when someone walked into her, causing her to go flying. But before she hit the floor a pair of strong arm captured her. She opened her closed eyes slowly and looked into familiar smouldering silver, he looked concerned.

"Are you alright, sorry 'bout that Kayla," Emmett said as he helped her steady on her feet.

"It was just an accident, right? No need to apologise," Kayla murmured pulling her eyes from his and muttering a quick goodbye before disappearing around the corner with Emily and Eliza.

Emily eyed her warily as they walked into the class room, as they sat down Emily sighed.

"You've got to make some kind of decision Kayla, I know you're not exactly stringing them along, but you have to cut one of them loose," Emily said slowly, trying to be sensitive to her friend.

"I know I do Em," Kayla replied tiredly.

"Any ideas yet what you are going to do?" Eliza asked carefully.

"Yes, I know what I'm going to do; I just hope Liam doesn't feel hurt," Kayla said. "He's my best friend, and even with all this weird stuff going on, I'm not going to threaten that, not by seeing him, no, I can't risk that." Kayla sighed.

Just as she finished speaking Liam walked into the room with Brett and Simon, they took the seat in front of the three girls, but Liam turned around to Kayla.

"You coming tonight, we're going back to see mum and the twins?" Liam asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'll be there," Kayla replied smiling lightly, Liam grinned at her before turning to the front of the class as their teacher walked in.

* * *

"'Mione, you look great!" Kayla said leaning forward and kissing her aunt's cheek.

"Aw, thanks Kayla. How are you darling? I haven't seen you," Hermione said, Kayla felt a pang of guilt but smiled it away.

"Better, I'm all caught up with pretty much everything now," Kayla told her, it wasn't a lie; she really had managed to catch up on pretty much everything. "How are Josh and Zec?"

"Good, Zec cries more at night, which wakes up Josh, but we're getting through, I am so used to this now. But I have decided to give up my position at Hogwarts," Hermione admitted as she looked down at her two new sons. "It's not like I'm looking after just one baby, it's two, which cry around the same time, want feeding at the same time, it takes twice as long to do anything, and I think it's time I do some of the other things I've always wanted to do, like write a book."

"We'll miss have you there, 'Mione," Kayla told her smiling, and yet feeling that while they would miss her, it couldn't hurt to have less of the family looking over her shoulder all the time.

"And I'll miss working there, but we've all got things we need to do," Hermione said smiling slightly at Kayla, she nodded. Yes, they all did have things they need to do….

* * *

Kayla was wondering the halls, it was coming up to curfew and she had no idea how she was meant to find him. Scowling at herself and her half arsed plan Kayla made her way back towards Gryffindor tower, realising it would take her a good fifteen minutes to get back, making her scowl more.

She was reaching the staircase when she bumped into Brett.

"You're out late," Kayla noted as he walked with her up the stairs.

"Yeah… looking for you actually," Brett admitted sheepishly. "See there's something I gotta do." Brett said, Kayla was confused.

Suddenly he grabbed her, and kissed her, it only lasted a second before he pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kayla yelled, confused, this was quite possibly the last thing she needed.

"Sorry, Kay," Brett mumbled, smirking a bit to himself at Kayla's dazed expression.

"Brett you can't do things like that, it confuses me and then my brain hurts!" Kayla groaned, flopping down onto the cold stone step, and seriously hurting her arse.

"I know Kay, but well, I'm only ever going to get that chance, so I took it," Brett told her. "I'm not like mad about you the way Liam and Emmett are, sorry, but I do like you, so I thought just do it once and then forget about it."

"You are such a weird guy!" Kayla groaned, laughing slightly at this totally insane moment in her life.

"Yeah well you are slightly mental, I mean, Emily told me you were going to ask Emmett out, so whatever," Brett said laughing at his friend. He was lying, he was totally hung up on Kayla, just as much if not more then Liam and Emmett, but he was friends with both guys, hell, Liam was one of his closet mates (Don't tell anyone, 'I-don't-give-a-damn' image to protect), there was no way he was going to ruin that over a girl, not even one as great as Kayla.

"I'm sorry… I think," Kayla said as she sat beside Brett.

Brett laughed.

"You don't have to apologise Kay, it's my own fault I can't help but stare at your ch-"

"Ok, I get it!" Kayla squeaked, blushing as Brett laughed more.

"Still friends?" Brett asked holding his hand out to Kayla.

"Of course," Kayla said, ignoring his hand and hugging him instead. "Now let's go in before we get caught and get a detention."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Emmett," Kayla said, slightly shyly as she walked beside him, it was lunch now, and she knew what she wanted to say to him, but just didn't know how.

"Kayla, how are you today?" Emmett asked the blushing redhead.

"Alright, I guess," Kayla replied. Emmett raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

"You guess?" Emmett asked looking a bit concerned. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

"Liam is a bit upset with me, which can't be good because he is my best friend and I don't want him to be upset with me," Kayla told Emmett quite honestly.

"And why is he upset with you?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to go out with him," Kayla admitted, blushing more, she ducked her head away from Emmett, so he couldn't see her blush.

"And who do you want to go out with?" Emmett asked, Kayla looked up shyly and smiled at him, biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit. Emmett grinned at her.

"Want to go out sometime?" He asked her.

Kayla couldn't help but laugh, but what was a girl to do, she surely couldn't turn him down.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"I didn't realise you have a little sister," Kayla said as she sat with Emmett in the Three Broomsticks the next night, they had snuck out of school, but that was besides the point, Kayla was having a good time.

"Yeah, Evelyn, she's in her fourth year here," Emmett told Kayla.

"I haven't heard of her," Kayla admitted shamefully.

"Don't worry about it; Evelyn is very quiet, more like our mum," Emmett said smiling fondly; he obviously cared a lot about his sister.

"I don't know much about your parents, tell me about them?" Kayla asked, there was little need to tell Emmett about her life, in seemed to be in The Daily Prophet often enough, plus he had grown up with the family.

"My dad is Draco Malfoy, he, um, he wasn't the greatest guy when he was our age, in fact your parents hated him. But as my parents tell it, he got my mum pregnant, kinda by accident, they were still in school when she realised she was having me, but anyway in his family you produced heirs, not have children, if you know what I mean?" Kayla nodded, she did know, sort of, what he meant. "Well, finding out he was having a kid, me actually, he realised he didn't want to have heirs like his father had. They've never really looked back on it, but my mum did bring my dad around, turned him into a better person as he says, and it was then that he really started to become friend with your parents and the Wesley's."

"That's nice; I mean that your mum had that effect." Kayla said smiling to herself. "So how come you and Liam don't get along? You've been around each other for so long."

"He doesn't like my dad," Emmett told Kayla. "I mean, Liam is alright, but our family was pureblood mania, except for his grandma, who eventually got kicked out of the family, then his mum was killed by our great aunt Bellatrix, Bella, as she was known, was much closer to my grandmother, then his, and I guess he just never got rid of that pain, not that I blame him for it."

"You come from a very complex family," Kayla said eyeing Emmett warily, but he simply laughed.

"Says the girl, half Weasley, half Potter, my family is complex, don't you know your own?" Emmett laughed, but stopped abruptly when Kayla looked down at her hands resting on the table top. "Sorry, that was insensitive."

"Well its true isn't it, I don't know my own family, but don't worry, I'm just being oversensitive," Kayla said, trying to laugh it off and failing.

"No you're not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Emmett said, taking her chin gently in his hand and turning her face to look at him. "Please forgive my rudeness."

Kayla smiled softly at him.

"There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

Kayla grinned to herself as she and Emmett walked back to the school, both his arms were wrapped around her as they walked back, protecting her from the cold winters air, and she could have been a bit less happy about it, but 'sod that' she thought.

"You are a strange creature, Miss Potter" Emmett mused as he and Kayla walked in the Entrance hall.

"And why is that, Mr Malfoy?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Because you have made Hogwarts top bachelor a one gal guy. Watch your back, many girls in this school aren't going to like you," Emmett said cockily.

"Oh the horror, lip-gloss will be flying!" Kayla exclaimed dramatically. Emmett grinned at her. "Goodnight." Kayla said quietly, leaning up and swiftly kissing Emmett's cheek, however he grabbed her around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emmett asked her, raising his eyebrows at the redhead.

"To the tower, which you're not because the dungeons are down there," Kayla said pointing towards a dark looking stairwell.

"Don't be silly, this is a date, it's not over until I walk you to the door, or rather, portrait," Emmett said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't walk with me to the tower, it'll take you forever to get back to the dungeons," Kayla argued, but it seemed Emmett was not having it as he practically dragged Kayla up to the tower.

"Now that date is coming to an end," Emmett said as they stopped outside the portrait entrance, Kayla grinned at him.

"You just did this for another goodnight kiss didn't you?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course." Emmett replied cheekily, bending down slightly and capturing Kayla's lips in a gentle but swift kiss. "Sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear before leaving her in a dazed state.

"I miss that," A voice said wistfully, knocking Kayla out of her dazed state. She turned to see the Fat Lady looking almost sad and a bit dreamy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Kayla trailed off; she hadn't meant to upset the Fat Lady.

"Don't worry dear, password?" The portrait asked looking at Kayla with a soft smile, Kayla smiled back and mumbled the password before entering the empty common room, it was late after all.

Silently she crept up the stairs and into the sixth year dorm, it was dark and she couldn't see much as she closed the door behind her, it wasn't till she felt around for her bed did she realise someone was already sitting there.

"Are you done touching me up?" A familiar voice said teasingly, Kayla grabbed her and wand muttered 'lumos' until she had lighted up the room and stared gob smacked around the room.

Colleen, Melody, Belle, Mya, Ruby, Emily and Eliza were all waiting in the room, grinning at her. It was Ruby who spoke, her voice devilish.

"Spill."

* * *

"Morning," Kayla yawned as she sat beside Liam, who grimaced at her. "You're not, not talking to me again are you?"

"I'm not, not talking to you; I'm just not at my happiest with you," Liam admitted.

"Please drop it Liam, I'm good with Emmett, he's not so bad, and you could like him," Kayla said as she spooned cornflakes into her mouth.

"Maybe." Liam shrugged. End of conversation. Kayla rolled her eyes at him, but other then that let it go, he could be moody if he wanted.

"Have you done the charms homework?" Kayla asked yawning again.

"Yes, and what's made you so tired?" Liam asked.

"Girlie cousins, that's what," Kayla said scowling, but in a fond way, she had a good night, kinda like a sleep over. They all ended crashed out in the sixth year girls' dorms, and woke in a bit of a frenzy, glad it was finally Saturday. "Could you lend me your conclusion for the charms; I'm not sure how to end it."

"Sure," Liam agreed, nodding his head.

"How's your mum holding up?" Kayla asked.

"Alright, we're all getting together for Christmas, so that should be interesting," Liam murmured. Kayla looked at him questioningly.

"Christmas is the time when we iall/i get together, like literally everyone, the family friends and everything, this year it's being held at the Malfoy Manor," Liam told Kayla slowly. She stared at him with wide eyes as she absorbed the information he had just provided her before blinking rapidly.

"Oh, damn it!"

* * *

"You never told me I'd be staying at yours over the Christmas Holidays," Kayla said accusingly as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist on the way to Potions.

"You didn't ask," Emmett mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

"Bugger off, you knew I wouldn't know to ask," Kayla said, somewhat snappishly, it was hard to concentrate when he was kissing her like that.

"No I didn't," Emmett said innocently, but Kayla could hear the smirk in his voice.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned and faced him.

"You knew I wouldn't even know that we all gather together for Christmas, furthermore you knew that I would have no idea to include you with 'them all'. Do you want me to continue or shall we just go ahead and blame everything on you now?" Kayla asked snappishly, now that she could concentrate.

"That hurt Kayla," Emmett said, looking somewhat like a puppy dog, but he had a teasing glint to his eyes.

"Bite me."

"Just tell me where."

"You are insufferable, and I'm starting to wonder why I'm dating you," Emmett smirked at her before kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist so she didn't fall, and then pulled away, wicked grin on his face. "Oh, now I remember." Kayla said in a bit of a daze. "You're still a pig."

* * *

"So how are your parents taking it that you're seeing Emmett?" Liam asked as they walked together back to the Gryffindor Common room after dinner that night.

"I dunno, I'm sure they know, but I haven't told them, so they're probably a bit miffed about that," Kayla said shrugging slightly.

"You're dad wouldn't care who you were dating, he'd kill the guy anyway," Liam admitted after a moment.

"Very true, can you blame him though?" Kayla mused. "I mean he's only just got me back, I guess he doesn't want to loose me just yet."

"I know Kayla, and I want to apologise, I can kind of relate to your dad, and I don't want to loose you either, and I thought with Emmett…"

"You thought I wouldn't want to hang out with you, didn't you?" Kayla asked, honestly surprised by this, especially when Liam nodded. "Oh you silly dolt, I'll always need my best friend, regardless of what an idiot he is being, or who I'm dating." Kayla said smiling at Liam. "Now come on, it's getting cold."

* * *

"It's been a week, and she still hasn't told us…. Maybe we should cancel Christmas," Harry muttered as he paced around his room, Ginny watching him with amusement.

"We can't cancel Christmas, Harry," Ginny laughed. "It's a recognised holiday around the world."

"You know what I mean," Harry grumbled, laughing still Ginny got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Harry, stopping him from pacing; she looked up at him with amused eyes.

"Remember when we were younger, and I took you home to my parents as my boyfriend for the first time, my parents didn't even know we were dating until then, that was six months into our relationship," Ginny reminded her husband who sighed.

"But Kayla is our daughter." Harry grumbled.

"She's still sixteen, let her be a teenager Harry, what are you going do in two years when she's off living in her own place, meeting guys, getting a job, getting engaged, married, having kids… What you going do then?"

"Lock her up?" Harry said half heartedly.

"Fool." Ginny laughed leaning up to kiss her husband.

* * *

"Hey you," Emmett mumbled as he kissed Kayla shoulder.

"Hey yourself," Kayla replied twisting around and hugging her boyfriend. "What you got next?" She asked.

"Transfiguration, with the new teacher," Emmett said sighing, Kayla got the impression he did not like the new teacher.

"I haven't yet met her-"

"Him." Emmett corrected.

"Is he really strict or something?" Kayla asked.

"No, nice enough, but he's a bit … odd." Emmett grumbled, this was unlike him.

"Don't worry about it," Kayla assured him. "He's probably a bit freaked out, that's all, teacher a bunch of magical teenager? I wouldn't do it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll probably see you on your way out, I've got Transfiguration right after charms."

"See ya then," Emmett said before leaving, Kayla smiled as she caught up with Emily and Eliza, she grinned at the pair.

"How are my favourite girlies?" Kayla asked in a sing song voice.

"I was great 'til you opened your trap," Emily said teasingly.

"She was great last night too," Eliza said sneakily.

Kayla stared at her cousin; she was not hearing those words… Those words matched with the devilish look on Eliza's face meant something…

"Emily, who did you snog?" Kayla demanded. Emily blushed bright red and looked away from Kayla, sticking her nose in the air, but Kayla was persistent, until finally Emily growled at her. "Owen." Kayla stared at Emily in disbelief, and then saw it, Owen was gorgeous in the boy-next-door kinda way, and Emily was a stunner, so why was she so surprised?

"As in Cousin Owen?" Kayla asked in disbelief.

"Yes, our cousin Owen, she snogged him," Eliza said, her face straight.

"Oh." Kayla said absolutely stunned.

"Why are you two acting so weird about it?" Emily asked.

"You are making out with our family; we're not going to giggle about it," Eliza pointed out, though not in a mean way.

"Is it that much of an issue?" Emily asked, her voice really small.

"It's not an issue Emily, not really, but well, you're like a part of my family, and you're snogging my family, and I'm a bit muddled anyway, it's just a bit of a surprise," Kayla assured Emily, who still did not look convinced.

When they reached the door of the charms room another thought occurred to Kayla.

"Was it just a quick snog, or are you pursuing a relationship?" Kayla asked, Emily and Eliza raised their eyebrows at her. "WHAT?!"

"This coming from Miss I'll-snog-Liam-and-Emmett-the-hottest-guys-in-school." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly mean to snog them," Kayla argued. "They snogged me, and I was too surprised to do much about it. Anyway, I'm with Emmett now, so there." She stuck her tongue out for good measure.

* * *

Kayla smiled as she reached the transfiguration classroom.

"Hey," She said hugging Emmett, he grinned at her.

"Hey yourself," Emmett replied kissing the very corner of her lisp.

"Mr Malfoy, I suspect you're going to be late for your next lesson, why don't you move along now," A silky voice said, it almost sent shivers down Kayla's spine, she pulled her eyes from Emmett and looked to see a man dressed in a dark suit standing there looking at her as if she were a piece of meat. He was gorgeous, more so then even Emmett, but something about him was ireally/i creepy.

Emily was practically shaking at the very sight of him as Eliza stared in disbelief.

"No sir, I'm free now," Emmett replied smoothly.

"None the less, I am about to teach, so off with you," The man said silkily.

"Professor Cunningham, see you later Kay," Emmett said, nodding towards the professor and then swiftly at Kayla before leaving.

Now the redhead totally understood what Emmett meant about this new teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

_She was running down a dark and damp cobbled corridor, every so often there was a small candle floating above her head._

_She was totally worn out, covered in cuts, blood drying to her clothes and covering her bruised skin. She let out a sharp, painful gasp as she caught her toe on one of the cobbles, and her body fell, slamming against the stone beneath her, it would have been painful, but it was made worse by her aching bruises._

_She heaved herself up, and then placed a hand on the tall stone wall to help steady herself. She carried on walking, more carefully this time; she cringed outwardly as she forced this assault on her body, feeling the screams of agony ripping through her skin._

_She had been walking for what must have been hours when she stumbled across a door, it was arched and made of oak, it was slightly open, allowing a slither of orange light from a nearby candle dance on the floor._

_She pushed the door open and with a bright flash of light she fell onto the floor, blood gushing her from body as she felt herself being torn apart._

"ARGH!" Kayla screamed, she shot up from her bed, her bones were aching and her body was covered in sweat, she could see she was alone, she didn't know where Eliza and Emily could be, she was too confused to think it through rationally, she whimpered.

"Kayla, it's alright!" Someone called bursting into the room, Kayla stared through her blurry eyes at three figures standing there looking at her with great concern.

"Should we get her parents?" Emily asked As Ruby gathered Kayla up in her arms and comforted the crying girl.

"No, I think she'll be alright now," Ruby said quietly as she continued to allow Kayla to cry into her shoulder. "What's wrong Kayla, you scare Em and Elle."

"S-st-stupid d-dream," Kayla mumbled.

"It wasn't stupid if it scared you Kay, do you wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked softly.

"Just hurt, a lot," Kayla mumbled.

"What do you mean it hurt a lot, like, physically?" Eliza asked deep with concern. Kayla nodded; Ruby looked up at her younger sister with wide eyes.

"Elle, go get Ginny, I think she needs to see Kayla," Ruby said quickly, Eliza nodded at her big sister and then disappeared.

Sometime later Ginny appeared in the doorway and rushed towards Kayla, in seconds she gasped loudly.

"Kayla, what happened to you?" Ginny demanded as she carefully lifted Kayla's wrist. Kayla looked down and saw a large bruise forming around her wrist. It was forming much too quickly to be normal and it was a really deep purple. Ginny pressed down on it gently and Kayla hissed. "Ruby help me get her down to Harry."

By the time they reached Harry the bruise was spreading, and he looked like he was ready to kill the person who dared touch her. Though first he swiftly wrapped Kayla up into his arms and ran with Ginny to the Hospital wing.

"Call headmistress Bradley! She'll know more then us," Harry called back to Emily who nodded and ran as fast as she could towards the headmistress's office.

Harry carefully placed Kayla on the bed and saw to his horror the cuts were forming on her arms and legs, not deep, but painful but the look on Kayla's face.

"Kay, sweetheart, can you tell us about the dream?" Ginny begged her daughter.

"All she said was that it hurt a lot," Ruby told Ginny as she ran into the hospital wing.

The doors flung open and woman rushed to Kayla's side. The woman looked not much older then Ginny, certainly no more then ten years, she had a mane of dark hair and the most brilliant purple eyes.

"Isla, I don't know what's wrong with her!" Ginny cried frantically. Isla placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and instantly the younger woman calmed down. Isla's piercing violet eyes looked at eye intently before turning to Kayla, sweeping over the sixteen year olds body.

"Give her the usual potion for bruising; I think that this will stop as soon as it starts. This however is only a guess; I've only ever seen this type of thing a few times," Isla said. "Go on, it looks worse now, but it will heal much sooner."

Carefully Ginny tipped the potion down Kayla throat and she swallowed it with a slight wince, it was painful to swallow.

"Do you know what causes this; I've never seen anything like it before," Harry asked uncertainly as Kayla relaxed a bit more comfortably into the bed.

"A few time, yes. In America there were a few cases, people would awake from torturous dreams-"

"Kayla was screaming bloody murder, that why Em and Elle got me, they didn't know what else to do," Ruby interjected and Isla smiled at the seventeen year old.

"That would be the cause of the bruising, however, it is a suspicions among the American Aurors who have been studying the few cases that were seen that the nightmare has to be put into the mind, physically or through some sort of physic connection they do not know… if this is the same thing then it would be, perhaps, useful to look into their research."

* * *

"You realise don't you Isla that this is our last year here, don't you?" Ginny asked the headmistress as they sat by Kayla's side the next morning.

"Actually, I had thought you wouldn't be returning after Christmas, but if you wish to stay until the end of the year I would be most pleased," Isla admitted with a small smile.

"Would you be able to replace us that quickly?" Ginny asked slowly.

"My Dear, I have had your replacements waiting since September," Isla laughed. Ginny grinned at her. "Though no one will ever quite fill the places you will leave behind, I do imagine it has become clear to you that working at this school with your daughter in attendance is in some ways awkward."

"It has been Aw-"

"Where's Kayla?" The frantic voice of Emmett Malfoy asked appearing in the doorway of the hospital wing, Ginny smiled inwardly as Isla chuckled.

"I'm here," Kayla groaned as she lay on the bed, looking nothing short of black and blue. Emmett looked at her and winced at the very sight, she looked in so much pain.

"Emily didn't explain, what happened?" Emmett said softly, he carefully stroked back her hair and sighed, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't touch her.

"I'm fine, really, and you should be in lessons," Kayla whispered, looking at Isla.

"Just for today I'll let it slip," Isla said, then bowed her head and walked away.

"Now Emmett be careful with her," Ginny said as Emmett carefully sat down on the bed next to Kayla. "If she shows any sign of pain, call me, regardless of what Kayla says, don't touch her, the skin is still bruising, we're hoping it will fade over night."

"Ok Mrs Potter," Emmett said, nodding his head.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes; I have to fill out a form now," Ginny said disappearing into her office.

"I think mum is quitting, same with dad," Kayla told Emmett quietly.

"Maybe," Emmett said looking down at Kayla with concern.

"Are you alright? I know I must look awfu-"

"You will look absolutely beautiful no matter what, and why would you be asking if I was alright? I'm not the one covered in bruises," Emmett said stroking her hair back carefully.

"Yeah, but I can't feel it, too much at least, you look upset," Kayla replied quietly.

"I am upset that you are in this state, when no one deserves this less," Emmett said, carefully kissing her forehead.

"You're sweet, but it was just a freak accident, that's all, no need to be upset, mum will look after me…"

* * *

Halloween.

Usually Kayla would simply gather a few of her good friends, dressed up in ridiculous outfits and gone around the local neighbour hood. This was Hogwarts; there was no trick or treating. There were, however, ridiculous outfits. Just not ridiculous funny, more ridiculous oh-my-god-mum-and-dad-would-lock-me-up-and-never-let-me-near-a-guy-ever-again.

Kayla looked down at the tiny dress she was wearing and wondered if there was anyway she could convince her parents not to shove on a chastity belt, just in case they saw her.

She was wearing a tiny scrap of black material; it had a strappy back, was very low cut and barely covered her but, two black and purple wings with fake spiders on, and knee length stripy black and purple socks, with black peep-toe style shoes, with a seven inch heel. Her hair was pulled up into a scruffy bun, and her makeup was heavy with black eyeliner and purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

Admittedly Kayla felt confident that she looked bloody great – but the threat her parents posed made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Ruby had said. "They're too happy to see you walking again to worry about what you are wearing."

Ruby was wearing a pair of tiny red, leather hot pants, with a scrap of material covering her chest, and horns, with lots of red lipstick and heels larger then even Kayla's.

Eliza was the exact opposite dressed as an angle with a floaty (And tiny) white dress, it was strapless, and pair with a pair of silvery tights and slivery strappy shoes, with her hair in an elegant knot, and a halo.

Emily was in – you guessed it – a witches costume which wasn't unlike Eliza's only it had long floaty sleeves and was black, paired with a pointed hat and knee high black boots.

Belle, Mya, Colleen and Melody were coming, as well as Owen, and Noah, Simon, Brett and Liam were leaving with them, and they were all going down as a group, Emmett was meeting Kayla there – oh yes still going strong, though it was still in the early stages, they'd only been together for nearly two months.

* * *

Kayla grinned as she finally reached the room of requirement, no parents – thank Merlin. She and her friends were all dressed up, and were already having a great time.

Inside Kayla was not surprised to find a number of people already paired up and others lounging around drinking, while more danced on the dance floor. She made her way to the bar and grinned at the barman.

"Fire-whiskey," She asked for, and quickly received her drink, distantly thinking that the fifteen year old guy who ran the bar had a good chance of running his own place one day, but her thoughts were quickly dismissed when Emmett appeared in front of her.

Kayla grinned at him, before downing her shot and moving towards the dance floor.

"You look ravishing," Emmett muttered into her ear, Kayla smirked, turning around, facing him and grinding her body against his.

"And what are you meant to be?" Kayla whispered into his ear.

"The luckiest man alive," Emmett replied grinning as he eyed Kayla's body, and knowing he was receiving many jealous stares.

Kayla grinned at him, leaning forward and capturing his lips as they continued to dance, Emmett smiled inwardly, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

* * *

"Stop watching if you don't like what you see," Liam turned to see a girl standing beside him; she was smiling at him with an amused expression on her face. She was scantily clad like most the girls there, but something about her seemed a bit more…

"I'm not wat-"

"Yeah, sure." The girl laughed, her bright blue eyes sparkling, reminding him of Kayla.

"What would you know?" Liam asked her, unable to hold back a slight grin as he turned towards her.

"Everything, of course," The girl said smirking.

"Yeah, sure," Liam replied cheekily, the girl grinned at him.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Ethans," She said holding her hand out to him, Liam took it and grinned.

"Liam Weasley."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

Emily was totally surprised as she watched what was unfolding before her, Kayla was getting just a bit more then up close and personal with Emmett, and Liam was getting way too cosy with some random girl, a Ravenclaw if she was right.

_'Idiot, they're complete idiots.'_ Emily thought as she watched them.

"Hey you alright?" Owen asked as he passed her the drink she had asked for.

"Yeah, good," Emily said sighing.

"You sure?" Owen asked.

"No, who's that girl Liam's with? It isn't..." Emily said nodding towards the Liam and the girl, Owen cringed.

"Rachel Ethans? Yeah, you know her, and you know her reputation..." Owen suggested.

"Sweet Merlin, I really do hope things don't work out the way they're looking," Emily said not taking her eyes form Liam and Rachel. Owen looked at her confused, and turned to see Rachel leading Liam out of the party.

"Too late."


	13. Chapter 13

Liam was only vaguely aware that he was not in his own bed; in fact he was pretty sure he wasn't in a bed at all. Blinking his eyes open he looked around, he was in one of the abandoned classrooms, this confused him slightly, sitting up he looked around, he was alone.

He thought back to the previous night and the memories flooded back to him. Rachel Ethans, that was the girl, he remembered exactly what had happened and wondered if it was normal for the girl to leave afterward, though she had seemed experienced. It was definitely not her first time, he was a different matter. Or had been.

Sighing Liam got back into his clothes and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. When he opened the portrait hole it was to find Kayla pacing and sounding unhappy.

"I just would have thought he would be back already. I mean, he stayed out all night and half the day, I mean this is not go-" She spotted him. "Liam!" Kayla leapt forward and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't find you this morning; I would have thought you would be back!"

"Sorry, I guess I over slept," Liam said scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish.

"Overslept?" Kayla asked. "Where? What happened to you?" Kayla asked, she looked confused.

"Er- Sixth floor, classroom," Liam said awkwardly.

Emily and Eliza looked at him with raised eyebrows as Owen walked in and took the scene before him and shrugged, obviously they had neglected to tell Kayla…

"Why would you be sleeping there? You weren't that drunk; I mean you left early, didn't you?" Kayla asked confused, Liam sighed.

"Well, you see the thing is Kayla, I didn't leave alone," Liam said slowly. Kayla looked at him, confusion and a hint of hurt passed over her face.

"B-but…"

"Kayla, I doubt you left alone either," Liam said shrugging.

"Actually, she did," Emily said, slightly cuttingly, Liam looked at Kayla with confusion, but she ducked her head. "When you didn't return she was worried about you and looked around for you, when she couldn't find you she came back to the common room, even checked the boys' dorms to make sure you were alright." Emily informed him. "Emmett was none too happy."

"They had an argument," Eliza carried on. "He said she was too hung up over you to have a relationship with anyone else. It took her an hour to convince him that she was just worried about you, as you were best friends."

Kayla was bright red and still staring at her feet as they told all this to Liam.

"Y-you didn't tell anyone you were leaving… I thought something was up, that's all," Kayla said meekly, feeling totally stupid now. "I got to go, told Emmett I'd hang out with him this afternoon." She disappeared quickly from the room, feeling totally embarrassed.

"You could have just told her, I saw you Emily," Liam said, a bit angrily.

"You want me to tell Kayla, who is _your_ best friend that you went off and shagged a girl you didn't know? Ha, fat chance!" Emily said. "You should have mentioned something, she worries about you, as your best friend she does silly things like that, so when you disappear all night and most the next day she freaked out. Emmett was so angry with her, because she didn't stop fretting." Emily said annoyed.

"All you had to do was make it back this morning, or just have taken a moment to let her know you were leaving," Eliza scowled. Liam looked to Owen for support.

"Hey Liam, mate, you know I would side with you, but they're right, all you had to do was take the time to say to someone that you were leaving, she asked us all before she went looking for you," Owen said shrugging.

"We get you are mad about Kayla, and not in the friendly way, but she doesn't need punishing for dating Emmett, she doesn't deserve you acting like an idiot because she's happy and with someone who isn't you," Emily finished.

* * *

Kayla was sitting in the courtyard with Mya, beautiful Mya. You sit next her and feel like a bloody rag doll. She was so elegant and beautiful and she was only fifteen.

"This is not good!" Kayla groaned as she leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands.

"Kayla," Mya's tinkling little voice said softly – though there is little doubt in anyone's mind that Mya could be screaming her head of and her voice would still be soft. "It's not an issue. Emmett isn't angry at you, you are happy in your relationship and Liam is acting strange, however, Liam is always acting strange, before you got here he used to fall over a lot, Hermione passed it off as an ear problem."

"Mya, you are a little crazy, y'know that right?" Kayla asked, and it was true – Mya for all her beauty, was not stuck up but rather a little loopy instead. We love Mya.

"Just a bit, yes," Mya agreed.

"Why are you still single?" Kayla asked her suspiciously.

"Well, Junior Corner asked me out, the fifth year Ravenclaw – anyway, I said yes and we went out on a date, and he tried to get me to … Get with him, as such, to which I replied, 'to be quite frank with you Junior, the giant squid has about much chance of getting with headmistress Bradley as you do with me.'" Mya explained. "He didn't seem to take it very well, and has since told everyone I'm completely 'off my rocker'."

"Why'd you say that to him?" Kayla asked holding back the peals of laughter threatening to spill out.

"He was really boring," Mya replied sincerely, and that was it, Kayla was on the floor laughing like tomorrow would never come.

* * *

Kayla walked up to Emmett, he was talking to a miniature female version of himself, and she had no doubt about who it was, the mysterious and quiet Evelyn. She looked older then fourteen, her hair was softly curled and her skin almost white it was so pale, with a grace much like Mya, but definitely less crazy.

"Have you Owled mum?" Emmett asked softly.

"Herby came back an hour ago, mum said that everything is fine," Evelyn said, she seemed to notice Kayla walking towards them and went silent.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" Kayla asked smiling at Emmett then Evelyn.

"No, Kay, this is my sister Evelyn, Evie this is my girlfriend Kayla," Emmett said smiling encouragingly at Evelyn.

"Hiya." Kayla said smiling at Evelyn. Only receiving a weak imitation in reply, before Evelyn disappeared. "Does she not like me?"

"It's not that Kayla, Evie doesn't really like people in general," Emmett explained.

"Why?" Kayla asked curiously.

"I dunno, hasn't from a young age, she hated school so much mum home schooled her," Emmett said with a slight shrug. "She had trouble adjusting to Hogwarts."

"I wonder why…" Kayla said curiously, Emmett sighed.

"You won't find out, even my mum doesn't know what's up with her; we just try and make things as easy as possible," Emmett told Kayla.

"Well, that's all you can do, right?" Kayla said smiling softly at Emmett. He nodded and she reached for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze as they walked around the castle. "I'm sorry about earlier by the way."

"I thought we were over that?" Emmett asked.

"We are, but I found out what Liam was up to, and I felt really bad for you," Kayla admitted.

"Why would you feel bad for me?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Because I was so busy worrying about Liam and not paying you any attention, when all he was doing was screwing some Ravenclaw girl-"

"Rachel Ethans?" Emmett asked curiously, Kayla stared at him, hoping that he didn't know her the same way Liam did, and feeling a little something flipping out in the bottom of her stomach that felt like something between anger and sadness – jealousy?

"Maybe, how would you know?" Kayla asked slowly.

"Well, Kay, I've been here a bit longer then you, I mean… Y'know I've…" Emmett felt a bit uncomfortable talking about the other girls he'd been with, especially since the girl he was currently talking about had just slept with Kayla's best friend as well.

"Yeah, sorry, I knew before I started dating you… yeah, sorry," Kayla mumbled looking at the floor. She had kinda realised this information, but yet to hear it was another thing altogether.

"Hey," Emmett said softly, capturing her chin and making her looked up at him. "I'm with you; right, no other girl crosses my mind." Emmett assured her, leaning in slightly and brushing his lips against hers. Kayla nodded slightly as Emmett pulled away and smiled.

"Come on," Kayla said nudging Emmett towards the entrance hall. "Where's your room?" Emmett look at Kayla like she was joking, but when it appeared she wasn't he led her down into the dungeons, and towards the slytherin entrance.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Emmett asked uncertainly.

"What's the worst that will happen?" Kayla asked grinning at him, Emmett sighed and opened the entrance, inside was a large common room, bigger then the Gryffindors, it was darker too, more gloomy. Around it sat only a few people, they looked up with mild surprise at Kayla's appearance, but one girl seemed infuriated.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing, letting this bint into our common room?" The girl snarled.

"Now Arie, don't be mean, Kayla is here because I brought her," Emmett said smoothly, Arie did not seem impressed.

"What do you mean you brought her?!" Arie demanded she was intimidating; she was so tall, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well," Kayla said before Emmett could open his mouth. "I would have brought him to my room, only I wouldn't be able to get him up the staircase."

The girl looked at her for a few seconds before a grin broke out on her face.

"Arcadia Zabini, call me Arie," The girl said, holding her hand out to Kayla, the girls dark skin was a great contrast against Kayla's much paler skin, but the tone of it was rich and beautiful. "I'm in your year, I know the Gryffindor girls, maybe we could hang out some time?"

"Sounds good." Kayla said nodding her head.

Quickly Emmett led her towards one of the stair cases and up the stairs until finally they reached the last room and went it, it was not unlike the Gryffindor boy's room, only bigger, and much less messy.

"You got Arie's approval. Be very happy." Emmett said quietly as he leaned against the door, watching as Kayla moved slowly around the room, inspecting everything.

"Why?" Kayla asked curiously.

"She doesn't like anyone; you'd be hard pressed to find someone she really likes," Emmett said as Kayla stopped by one of the beds and smiled at him.

"Is this one yours?" Kayla asked, she was fingering the expensive looking covers and smiled.

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "How'd you figure?" Kayla grinned and picked up a small photo, it was of her and Emmett. "Ah."

Kayla giggled slightly, Emmett grinned as he stalked towards her, finally coming to a stop just behind her. His hands slowly travelling down from her shoulders to her hips, as he carefully nibbled on the soft skin just below Kayla's ear, she let out a soft moan.

She turned around to face him grinning, carefully pushing him down onto his bed before straddling him. Emmett grinned at her, before taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply.

Kayla grinned into the kiss, before pulling away, and kissing down his neck, causing him to groan. Smiling to herself she carefully grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, and dropped it to the floor. She smiled at him before returning her lips to his…


	14. Chapter 14

Someone was poking Emmett side rather roughly, he swotted it away, but second later he was being poked again. It was becoming unbearable, if he was quite honest.

Opening his eyes he saw his roommate Malcolm Baddock Jr standing over him, looking particularly bored, more so than usual, if that were even possible.

"What?" Emmett groaned.

"Are you going for dinner tonight, or what?" Malcolm asked in a bored tone, the one he always used, he was just a rather boring person. Emmett looked to his side Kayla lay wrapped in his bedcovers, sleeping slightly.

"Dunno, why?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Leon came in earlier and got the scare of his life," He said looking at Emmett pointedly. "Thought you said there were other things that made it worth the fright."

"Tell Leon to go screw himself," Emmett growled. "And I don't know what he's talking about, it's not like we were having sex." Emmett added.

"You sure?" Malcolm asked, running a hand through his black hair. Emmett sighed and lifted the covers up; he was still wearing his jeans.

"I'm pretty sure," Emmett said, he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Kayla yawned as she walked out of Emmett room hand in hand with him. True they hadn't had sex, but she'd managed to wear herself out a bit, plus the small fact she'd not been sleeping awfully well.

"You alright?" Emmett asked, smiling inwardly, she looked cute when her hair was messy form sleeping, and her clothes were slightly rumpled.

"Peachy," Kayla mumbled, as she snuggled into Emmett, he grinned down at her. But the couple bumped into someone, which in her sleepy state caused Kayla to fall.

"Better be careful with this one Mr Malfoy," Professor Cunningham said as he held Kayla steady. The redheaded girl blinked, she was not standing up, but rather lying at an angle in her professors arms, he looked down at her, as she started to straighten herself. Kayla scowled as his light blueish-green eyes caught hers. "As I'm aware, she's pretty fragile."

And then he walked off.

"I really don't like that guy," Emmett scowled as he and Kayla quickly made their way towards the great hall.

"He's creepy."

Inside the great hall without much thought Kayla followed Emmett to the Slytherin table, sitting down beside her boyfriend, Arcadia looked up at her and smirked; she was sitting beside two others girls who looked unimpressed at Kayla.

"Hey, Gryffindor princess!" Arcadia called over to Kayla, the redhead looked up and raised her eyebrows at Arcadia. "Come over here, I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind you leaving his side for a little while."

"Arie, don't be mean to her," Emmett warned as Kayla moved towards the Slytherin girl.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arcadia replied as Kayla sat down opposite her.

"My friends, Delilah Greengrass and Isis Flint," Delilah was stunning, and tall, she was looking at Kayla with judging eyes, which were slightly covered with bright blonde hair. Isis was much darker, with ebony black hair and warm skin, she was very collected as she looked at Kayla, but a look on her face like she was smirking at the redhead.

"Nice to meet you," Kayla said politely. Silence

"You should party with us," Delilah said finally. Kayla looked at her surprised.

"There's a group of us, including Stevie Richards and Rachel Ethans, from Ravenclaw and sometimes Emily joins in," Isis informed Kayla.

"As nice as that sounds, I'd rather not," Kayla said, she was sure she saw Emmett release a breath he had been holding, just from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a bit too much for you, oh well, maybe at a later date," Arcadia said shrugging slightly.

"Maybe."

The three girls got up and left the great hall, Kayla watched them until she felt Emmett's arm snake around her shoulders.

"Thank Merlin you said no," Emmett said gratefully, seeming more awake and relaxed the three girls had gone.

"Why?" Kayla asked curiously as she piled food onto her plate.

"Arcadia is great and all, but well, she's a bit of a party animal when you get her started, and often when they party it gets out of hand, you seem to always end up leaving early, but I assure you if you stayed to the end you would see the chaos," Emmett warned looking a bit wary.

"Is it that bad?" Kayla asked.

"Last time Delilah and Arcadia did a strip tease form the bar – it's that bad."


	15. Chapter 15

"Kayla, will you please pay attention!" Professor Cunningham snapped, Kayla looked up from her desk and felt the shivers run down her back as she looked into the professors eyes, and not the good kind either.

"Sorry Sir," Kayla mumbled before pointedly looking away from the professor and at the blackboard.

She felt him loom over her for a few seconds too long before walking away. As they walked out of the classroom Emily rounded on her, grasping her arm in a grasp slightly too tight.

"Hot though the new guy so totally is, he totally gives me the creeps," Emily said to Kayla in a hushed voice as Eliza nodded her agreement.

"Emmett really doesn't like him," Kayla informed them just as quietly. "I can't think of a reason Headmistress Bradley would hire him."

"I can," Emily said pointedly. "He's freaking gorgeous, admittedly older, but that only adds to it. Ok, now Bradley is single, it's no secret, put the pieces together and you have a very, very good reason to hire Cunningham." Emily said in no more then the quietest whisper, Eliza and Kayla leaned in to listen to what she was say, and as she was not paying attention to where she was going Kayla of course, being a bit of a klutz managed to trip.

"OUCH!" Kayla groaned, lying face down on the stone floor.

"Kayla, pull your skirt down!" Eliza hissed, while Emily slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the giggles.

"Oh Merlin! Now her dad really is going to kill me, I've actually seen Kayla's knickers, and they weren't even knickers, more like tiny little black scrap of material!" Simon said slamming his eyes shut, then a grin spread on his face. "Yeah, I'm so gonna remember that for life."

"Shut up!" Kayla squeaked, getting to her feet and pulling her skirt right down to her knees.

"Nice look, Potter," A voice said, a distinct nasty edge to silkiness of the girl's voice. "I'm sure Emmett is happy to be going out with a girl such as you."

Kayla turned to see a girl standing there, she was just as tall as Kayla, with bright blue eyes, she was lean and tanned, like she belonged on a beach somewhere hot.

"Emmett _is_ happy to be with me," Kayla replied smoothly.

"'Course he is, just what a man like Emmett wants, a prude."

"Back off Rachel!" Emily snapped.

"Oh, Em, I thought we were friends," The girl cried mockingly, her voice ever silky soft.

"Oh, Rach, I'd pick Kay over you any day," Emily said, mocking the girls tone. "Sorry."

The girl looked unperturbed by what Emily said, and left with a simple shrug of the shoulders, followed closely by another girl, this one with honey brown hair, but Kayla did not get the chance to look at her face properly.

"What is her problem?" Kayla asked. Emily gave Kayla a look that clearly stated 'isn't it obvious?'

"Liam likes you," Emily said slowly and very clearly, Liam made a half-hearted attempt to argue that point. "And you're dating one of the hottest guys in school, not to mention every other guy who isn't related to you, wants you."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but last week she was in the dorm, with Cole, and he accidentally called her Kayla during," Simon admitted quietly, Emily and Eliza burst out laughing as Kayla looked horrified.

"Why! I'm nothing special! Not compared to her!" Kayla complained.

"But you're hot, and you're new, not to mention you're forbidden as well, shove that all into one girl who has a great figure and you've got a boy magnet," Emily explained.

"Great."

* * *

Kayla sat down patiently in her parent's quarters; she had the phone pressed against her ear.

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

"I am afraid we are unable to answer the phone, but if you wish to leave a message for John and Mary Jameson, please do so after the tone."

_Beep._

"Hi, mum, dad, its Kay, I just wanted to know how you are… We haven't spoken in a while, you haven't returned my calls, or answered them even," Kayla could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she left yet another message. "I miss you… I still love you, you're my parents, as much as Harry and Ginny are… Please answer, please…"

Ginny listened to her daughter's pleas with a broken heart, not for her connection to Mary and John, but rather the way they treated her now. She had always respected the fact her daughter would see them as her parents just as much as she saw Harry and Herself as her parents, she had thought Mary and John would understand it too.

"Mummy!" Kayla called out and instantly Ginny was at her daughter side, holding her as she sobbed.

"Shhhh," Ginny looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "One second sweetheart." Quickly she opened the door and was surprised to see Thomas Cunningham standing there.

"Hi Gin, is Harry around?" Thomas asked.

"Sorry, Tom, he's with a student in detention," Ginny told him.

"Will he be long?" Thomas asked.

"No, shouldn't be, excuse me, I would invite you in, but Kay is a little upset at the moment, and…" Ginny explained.

"That's alright Gin, tell Harry I called by," Thomas said finally and then disappeared, Ginny shuddered and closed the door. Quickly making her way back to Kayla, who had stopped crying.

"He's so creepy," Kayla said quietly as Ginny sat down next to her.

"He's not creepy," Ginny laughed. "A little intense, but not creepy, I think you'll probably find he likes you because you remind him so much of his daughter, she passed away six months ago, with his wife."

"Oh, that kinda might explain some comments he made, he said to Emmett I was fragile when I fell over," Kayla said a little shamefaced, not really knowing thy she'd jumped to conclusions about her teachers.

"Well, believe it not Kay, we teachers talk, he knew about your slight clumsiness and what happened to you," Ginny explained, giving a Kayla a slight disapproving look, Thomas was a great man.

"Oh." Kayla said guiltily before turning her head to her mum. "What happened to his family?"

"I-… I don't think we should talk about it," Ginny said. She looked away from Kayla, and the younger redhead nodded slowly. Professors Cunningham's tale was his own to tell.

* * *

"Let's go out tonight," Emily said as she flopped down onto the sofa beside Kayla.

"Where could we go?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not sure… We could throw a party?" Emily suggested.

"I dunno, I'm a bit tired of parties," Kayla admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"She's right there's been tons this year, and Christmas is only a month away," Eliza pointed out.

"Why don't we leave the drama until then?" Kayla finished.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Kayla said slowly as she walked with her parents up the long drive way to the biggest house she had ever seen. Forget any other images in your head, and shove aside the biggest castle, they were nothing compared to this home. "Why did no one warn me that my boyfriend's house covers half of England?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I guess we've become accustomed to this place, it doesn't seem so big after a while," Ginny said apologetically, grinning to Harry who was holding back a laugh.

"I don't want to go," Kayla whimpered, coming to a stand still in the middle of the drive way.

"Kay, it's not that scary, honestly, Draco really wants to meet you, and Luna is insisting that she meets you, and that woman is very persistent," Harry said light heartedly, but his daughter's terrified expression made him stop short. "Remember when Magic terrified you? It wasn't so bad was it, but you were so scared you fainted, this is a smaller thing then magic, you're not even fainting, so come on, I know you can do it."

"No, I really c-"

"Kayla!" A familiar voice called, relief washed over the redheaded girl as she turned to see Lima walking towards them, he was carrying Paige, as Sara, Kyle and Melody walked just behind them, Hermione and Ron appeared next, each carrying a baby carrier.

"Hey," Kayla said feeling much better already, happy to have her best friend at her side.

"Hey, you look a little pale, well more then usual, are you alright?" Liam asked as he placed Paige on the floor, taking her hand in his instead.

"Yeah, nerves," Kayla mumbled as Harry and Ginny took to Hermione and Ron's side and talked.

"Scared of meeting your boyfriend's parents?" Liam asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes, and the added fact he seems to be a multi-billionaire," Kayla said quietly.

"You didn't know about the Malfoy's?" Liam asked her totally shocked.

"Muggle upbringing!" Kayla practically screamed at him.

"Yeah, but Draco owns muggle companies as well," Liam told Kayla slowly, and she ran through her mind, but couldn't seem to find anything that related to Malfoy –

"Sly pens, erasable ink, ultra-violet pens, all with the Sly snake emblem. Draco was in slytherin, wasn't he?" Kayla asked, Liam nodded and she groaned loudly. "They have a whole stationary line, and are reaching out for a clothing line! It's not fair! I own all their stationary!"

"Kayla, don't worry, if anything all this proves is how much you truly care for Emmett, you went into this without knowing about his wealth, it's partly why he is so besotted with you, because you're not just after his money, you like him for him," Hermione explained to Kayla, the redheaded girl looked at Hermione for a few second before nodding her head, she was right.

It was then that Kayla took the time to really concentrate on the house, it had five floors, and an attic, it was literally huge and looked very old. It had however definitely recently been painted, the large window sparkled in the sunlight and it was beautiful, like a fairytale, the large front garden had white peacocks that roamed around, and as they had entered the large grounds Kayla had noticed the great arching entrance, with detailed patterns weaved through the iron.

The gardens were beautiful, even green grass, and even with the overcast weather it still seemed to sparkle, the flowers were not out, but the look was colourful, with the mixed greens, reds and gold that flowed from the massive trees.

They were approaching the large dark front doors; Kayla looked at her parents as they knocked on the door.

The door opened almost silently.

"Master Harry Potter!" A voice squeaked, Kayla jumped and stared down at where the voice had come from, and standing there was the weirdest creature she had ever seen.

It was no taller then her waist, with great big green eyes, it was brown with wrinkled skin and the longest nose, and bat like ears.

"What is that?!" Kayla yelled, jumping back from the creature, it was something like a rat/monkey mix.

"Oh, Missus Kayla!" The creature squeaked, though it did not near her, Harry looked guilty as he wrapped an arm around Kayla's shoulder.

"Kay, this is Dobby, he's an house elf, don't worry, he's safe," Harry said, Kayla nodded her head and relaxed visibly. She smiled, although unsurely, at the creature.

"Hi."

"Missus Kayla it is of the utmost pleasure to meet you," The elf squeaked excitedly, grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her into the house, Kayla held back a squeal of terror and followed the house elf. "Dobby apologises but master Emmett insists that you be shown your room first, he worries terribly that you might not like the house."

Kayla looked back at her family and saw they were laughing at her. Of course they were laughing. She was being dragged by a creature she could bloody well step over.

"Where are we going?" Kayla asked as he led her up stairs. "My dads got my stuff!"

"Never mind Missus Kayla, Dobby will take care of that," The creature said, finally coming to a stand still outside one of the many rooms that lined the first floor. The door opened and Kayla walked in.

It was white, the floors were polished wood, it was really peaceful, and lying on the white, silk sheets covering her bed was a bunch of beautiful red roses, they were real, which lost Kayla a little, she was sure roses didn't bloom in December. Attached to the roses was a note.

_Hope you like your room,_

_E x_

"Hey, Kay, I got the room next to you, I'm sharing with Coll though," Melody said appearing in Kayla's door way. "The parents tend to stay on the top floor, away from all the noise."

"So he gave you the single," Another girl said, appearing behind Melody. "Why am I so not surprised?" Kayla saw Arcadia standing there looking smug.

"You don't think do you?..." Melody asked looking a little surprised, and then she looked around the room, and seemed to agree with Arcadia.

"Don't act innocent Mel; I've seen you in action," Arcadia said laughing slightly as Melody blushed.

"Don't want to hear it," Kayla mumbled sitting on her bed, but she jumped when she heard a pop and there appeared Dobby.

"Dobby has your suitcases, and Master Harry would like you to know he and Missus Ginny are on the top floor, third last from the right," Dobby told Kayla. "If you is needing any help, just call Dobby and Dobby shall come."

"Er, thanks," Kayla said, Melody giggled at her as Arcadia smirked.

"Well, we'll leave you to it, wouldn't want to see anything … Incriminating," Arcadia said as she looked down the hallway.

"Oliver will be here soon, anyway." Melody said.

"Who's Oliver?" Kayla asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," Melody replied quickly before disappearing. As she disappeared though another person came into view. Kayla smiled at Emmett.

"They didn't have to go," Emmett mused looking at Melody's retreating back.

"They are being subtle." Kayla said grinning.

"Ah, of course," Emmett said nodding, he walked into the room, his eyes not leaving Kayla, and came to a stop front of her, leaning down he captured her lips with his own. "I was worried you would freak out." Emmett admitted once he had pulled away.

"Freak out? Me? Never!" Kayla said smirking at Emmett.

"Whatever. So anyway, how do you like your room?" Emmett asked her, almost nervously.

"It's brilliant, but when do I get to meet your parents?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Now."

* * *

Kayla gripped Emmetts hand in her own as he lead her down to the living room, inside the adults were mingling, sipping cups of tea, while the kids hung out and played games or gossiped. At the centre of it all was a couple, both shockingly blonde like Emmett and Evelyn, the woman was small, with a delicate frame, she had the same silvery eyes as Emmett, and the palest of skin, the man was tall, leaner, he had ice blue eyes, a thin pointed nose matched with a pointed chin, he was more refined then the woman, but seemed friendly.

"Mum, dad, this Kayla," Emmett said, Ginny and Harry turned to watch the display with curiosity, but did not worry.

"Kayla, how lovely it is to meet you, I'm Luna, your mothers best friend, well, one of them at least." Luna said, she pulled Kayla into a hug and Kayla felt relief wash over her.

"It's good to meet you once again," The man said, he smiled at Kayla. "I'm Draco."

"I-I know, I own your pens," Kayla mumbled. Draco laughed.

"Well, the first time I've met someone who buys my muggle products," Draco said grinning.

Kayla smiled back at him before looking up at Emmett face. She was happy she had come, come to spend Christmas with those she cared about most.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey girlie!" Belle said jumping up to Kayla, smiling brightly at the redhead. Belle was the more down to earth happy twin, though just as beautiful as Mya.

"Hey Belle," Kayla said grinning, as Belle sat on her lap, Kayla wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. "So can you point Oliver out to me, Melody's boyfriend?"

"It's him," Belle said pointing at the boy who was standing in the corner of the room, not taking his eyes from Melody, unlike Melody who was bright and bubbly this boy seemed more brooding, he had sandy blonde hair that hung into his eyes and he was wearing a black hoodie, he was attractive, but not someone she would have thought Melody would have gone for.

"Him?" Kayla asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, they've been together for a while, almost a year. They are perfectly suited for each other, I guess opposites attract," Belle said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And how about you, are you seeing anyone?" Kayla asked her.

"No, I was seeing Ciaran Peakes, in my year; anyway, we broke up just before you came back," Belle explained. "Anyway I kinda have a thing for another guy."

"Is he cute?" Kayla asked, poking her cousin in the side, eliciting a squeal from the blonde, who wriggled her way onto the floor.

"But of course!"

* * *

"Hey Kiddo," Parker said, perching on the arm, of the chair that Kayla was sitting in. "How are you feeling? Overwhelmed."

"Not really," Kayla admitted. "But I'm fed up of talking about me, how are you?" Kayla asked, Parker grinned at her, running a hand through his brown hair and sighed.

"Good, I'm thinking of asking my girlfriend to move in with me." Parker informed Kayla.

"Oh, good luck with that!" Kayla said happily, Parker smiled at her.

"Fingers crossed."

* * *

As the time came that Kayla realised that everyone was heading off to bed she grinned at Emmett, he seemed to get what she was thinking and grinned back, she got up and left the room, bidding her parents a good night, and went to her room, inside she grinned to herself and waited.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at her door, she opened it and grinned.

"Minx," Emmett mumbled against her lips as he kissed her, closing the door behind him and pushing Kayla against it. He pulled away as he rested his hand either side of her head and pushed against her so she was trapped.

"Uh huh." Kayla muttered, leaning up to kiss Emmett, but he was not going to play nice and didn't allow her to kiss him, instead he ducked his head and nibbled carefully on her neck, making her moan and arch her back into him.

Knock. Knock.

Kayla jumped at the sudden noise and looked around the room.

"CLOSET!" Kayla hissed as quietly as she could, Emmett raised an eyebrow at Kayla.

"Kay, are you alright?" Harry asked from the other side of the door, Emmett eyes widened and he dashed inside the closet.

"Hold on dad!" Kayla squeaked.

She made sure everything looked normal before opening the door, her dad stood there looking concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright, you look a little flushed." Harry commented.

"I'm fine dad, so, what's up?" Kayla asked, Harry fidgets and looked at his feet.

"I realise that you are in a relationship, and that he is here, in the house, and I wanted to make sure you knew the risks involved when h-having s-s-s-sex!" Harry spat the word out eventually, his face burning red.

"Oh god!" Kayla nearly screamed. "Dad, I know about that! I'm sixteen, Mary told me about that!" Kayla stuttered.

"Oh, good, good, I-I'm going now. Night," He kissed her forehead and then left the room, quickly.

Kayla leant against the closed door and sighed heavily.

"Your dad just attempted to give you the sex talk," Emmett said appearing beside her. Kayla nodded. "And I was hiding in the closet." Kayla nodded again. "You realise that this is the type of stuff that only ever goes on in really bad teen chick flicks, right?" Kayla nodded.

"Welcome to my world."


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you so much Dad!" Kayla said hugging her father once more, she was wearing the new dress her mum and dad had bought her, as well as a few other bits a bobs, she loved all her presents, one of the prettiest had to be from Emmett though, he'd gotten her a beautiful bracelet, it was white gold, with a small pink heart attached to it, simple but beautiful.

"That's alright sweetheart," Harry said, slightly tensely, he held his daughter, and didn't want to let go, he didn't want her to grow up.

"Dad?" Kayla mumbled. "I'm really grateful for the presents, but you need to let go."

* * *

"Love you," Kayla said hugging her mum.

"Love you too sweetheart, I'm sorry we're not going to be there for you anymore, well not in school, but we're only an owl away, you can send Syren to as any time, ok?" Ginny said, fretting over her sixteen year old daughter.

"I know mum, I'll see you soon enough anyway, bye!" Kayla called as she boarded the train with Emmett and Eliza.

"I really enjoyed myself," Kayla said quietly to Emmett as they walked together looking for a compartment.

"I'm glad you did," Emmett replied smiling down at Kayla.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get much time alone, I had rather hoped we would, but there were a lot of people around…" Kayla continued, Emmett looked down at her grinning.

"I'm sure we'll find some alone time at Hogwarts…"

Kayla smirked at him before dragging him into the nearest empty compartment.

"Oh, I'm sure we can Mr Malfoy."

* * *

"Hey." Kayla said softly as she came to sit next to Liam, they had about an hour left of the trip to Hogwarts Emmett had gone to see some of his friends, while Kayla came to see some of hers.

"Hey yourself," Liam replied poking her in the side gently.

"I didn't get the chance to speak to you much over the holidays, how have you been?" Kayla asked.

"Pretty good, Rachel got in contact with me…" Liam said unsurely.

"What you want to date her?" Kayla asked confused – of course Liam wouldn't even be –

"Yeah."

- considering it…

"Oh." Kayla said looking a little hurt. "Well, yeah, I guess, y'know, do what you want to."

"Kay, you can't really say who I do and don't date," Liam pointed out, only slightly bitterly.

"Yeah, but as your best friend, I thought you knew better then to even think twice about that bitch," Kayla snapped angrily. The others in the compartment all fell silent, and stared at the pair.

"She's not a bitch!" Liam yelled at Kayla, his anger suddenly overwhelming them all, and Kayla raised her eyebrows at him, shocked at his reaction.

"She is to me! I'm meant to be your best friend!" Kayla yelled back at him.

"You're dating Emmett even though I hate him!" Liam yelled even louder at Kayla.

"But he doesn't treat you like a piece of shit every time he sees you! Rachel is an out right bitch to me!" Kayla yelled, they were both on there feet, and looking furious.

"MAYBE YOU DESERVE IT!"

SLAP!

"Screw you!" Kayla spat at him, before pushing past him and out of the compartment. Liam fell onto the seat and raised his hand to his cheek, Kayla had slapped him damn hard, and he realised quickly he had deserved it.

* * *

Kayla sat down in the classroom, she knew she shouldn't be in there – it was Professor Cunningham's classroom, but she wanted to get away from everyone, and they all seemed to stay away from this room.

There was a cough and Kayla turned to see Professor Cunningham leaning against the door frame smiling at her.

"You alright, Miss Potter?" he asked, noticing her tears. Kayla nodded slightly, and Cunningham nodded, before slowly making his way towards her, and sitting on top of the desk beside the sixteen year old. "Well, as much as I like my classroom, I'm pretty sure there are better things you could be doing, rather then sitting in here and crying."

"Friends suck," Kayla mumbled.

"Sometimes, you'll forgive him or her though, that's what friends do," Cunningham replied lightly.

Kayla did not reply, she turned and looked at her professor and sighed.

"Mum was telling me a bit about you, she said your wife and daughter died," Kayla said tentatively after a long pause.

Professor Cunningham looked at her and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, my daughter Lulu, and my wife Bea, they were together in the car, there was an accident… No one could have done anything…" Professor Cunningham told Kayla. "Lulu looked quite a bit like you, but with the mad brown hair… You would have liked her, who am I kidding, everyone liked Lulu."

"I'm really sorry sir," Kayla said quietly. "Really I am, that must be horrible."

"Sometimes it is, other times it's bearable… I miss them every single day though, I guess that's why I find your family quite hard to understand… You're parents gave you up so easily, but with the knowledge it was to save you, I don't think I could have been so selfless, and then my family was simply taken from me."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Emmett, How about we don't do anything tonight?" Kayla asked as she curled up against Emmett on the sofa in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sounds alright to me," Emmett replied, smiling down at Kayla, but frowned when he looked at her. "What's up with you, you've been acting strange all week." Emmett said, his voice filled with concern.

"Just got things on my mind, that's all," Kayla replied, refusing to look at Emmett, she had been acting weird since her meeting with Professor Cunningham, but she didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't her place, but it definitely got her thinking.

"I love you Kayla, and I don't like seeing you upset like this," Emmett said suddenly, Kayla did look up at him this time, her eyes wide as she looked into his.

"You what?" She demanded.

"I love you, and I care when things upset you," Emmett said, a bit more slowly this time.

Kayla looked at him intently for a long time, not saying anything and Emmett looked right back into her emerald eyes.

"I love you too," Kayla whispered, Emmett grinned at her.

"That's the first time you said it," He mused quietly. "I didn't say it right… I love you."

He was surprised when Kayla kissed him forcibly, but not dismayed, instead, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her body closer to his, and groaning slightly as Kayla tugged gently at his lower lip with her teeth.

"Let's go somewhere else," Kayla purred, and he held her in his arms, and stalked right out of the Gryffindor common room, until he found the first empty space he could – an abandoned classroom, and gently placed her on the table, before firmly reattaching his lips to hers.

Slightly hesitantly Kayla reached up and loosened his school tie, and undid the buttons on his shirt, she pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes as she did so, and this seemed to give her more courage somehow. She reached the last button and then pushed his shirt down his arms, taking in the sight of his toned chest and stomach.

She leaned forward and captured his lips once more, her hands drawing circles and patterns on his stomach; he pulled her body flush against his, and allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I'm so totally in love with you," Emmett mumbled against the skin on her neck, his hands sliding up her thighs, pushing her skirt up.

Kayla moaned loudly as his fingers wreaked havoc within her body, she wanted to give him what he was giving her, but her mind was numb with the pleasure, and she couldn't make her body do anything but react to what he was doing to her.

* * *

Kayla was in the shower, she and Emmett had only just parted ways as it was getting late.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Eliza called to Kayla through the bathroom door.

"What's going on tomorrow?!" Kayla yelled back, confused, she wasn't aware of anything…

"Quidditch game, come on Kayla, I told you weeks ago," Eliza laughed. "It's Gryffindors first game, we're against Slytherin."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kayla gasped as she walked out onto the stands, she's seen the quidditch pitch, she had even attended a few practices, but with the roaring excitement going on around her, and the smiling faces, everyone was so closely compact.

"AND WE HAVE THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" The commentator screamed over the noise of the roaring crowds. "COLLEEN WEASLEY, MADDI WEASLEY AND JASON SPINNET AS CHASERS! ELIZA AND NOAH WEASLEY AS BEATERS! LIAM WEASLEY AS KEEPER! AND DANNI WOOD AS SEEKER AND TEAM CAPTAIN!"

Kayla watched as the Gryffindor team took their places and cringed, Eliza looked so fragile carrying the bat, she voiced these concerns to Belle, she laughed.

"She uses it against the teams, they daren't hit anything at her too hard, fear of breaking her, shows them, even Noah agrees that Eliza is vicious!"

"AND THE SLTHERIN TEAM! EMMETT MALFOY AND KYLIE BADDOCK WITH TEAM CAPTAIN RICHARD NOTT PLAYING CHASER! JASON GRAY AMD DORIAN BULSTRODE AS BEATERS! DELILAH GREENGRASS AS KEEPER! AND EVELYN MALFOY AS SEEKER!"

"Evelyn is a seeker?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Yeah," Belle replied. "Her size gives her a great boost, she's so small she weaves quick, though, Danni has thrown her off her broom a couple of times, which I guess is the downfall of being so small."

Kayla watched in amazement and horror as the game started and saw the downfalls of being small, when Eliza almost immediately was thrown from her broom, obviously Dorian Bulstrode wasn't worried about hurting her.

"GO EVELYN!" Kayla yelled as she watched the young girl soar past them and into a steep dive.

"KAYLA!" Belle yelled. "Wrong team!"

"Little sister to the boyfriend!" Kayla replied, not taking her eyes from the tiny blonde.

"Malfoy to Nott, taken by Weasley, passed to Weasley, to Spinet, to Weasley, and back to Weasley, and to spinet! GOAL!"

"WOOD IS DIVING! And no! She missed it, but Malfoy didn't get the snitch either…"

"Malfoy to Nott, Nott to Baddock! And did you see that bludger by Weasley, knocked the quaffle right out of Baddock's hands to spinet, and spinet shoot, and he scores!"

"WOOD IS GOING FOR IT! MALFOY IS RIGHT BY HER AND-"

"WE WON!"

Kayla ran down the stairs and shot towards Liam, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing.

"We won!" She screamed, hugging her best friend, Liam spun her around, laughing as he did so. "We won, we won!"

"You bet we did, Gryffindor has one of the best teams!" Colleen said appearing with Brett, Simon and Emily.

Kayla grinned at her friends and saw Emmett standing not far away; she slinked past her friends and towards him.

"You did good today," Kayla said, linking her fingers through his once she reached him.

"But your team won," Emmett replied, shrugging, Kayla smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Come on; let's go to your dorm," Kayla suggested, realising Emmett was not in the mood to be around the happy supporters. Emmett nodded and let Kayla lead him towards the school; She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture, something he appreciated.

"I'm sorry that I'm ruining this for you, I know it's your first quidditch match, and you won," Emmett muttered, stroking back Kayla's hair.

"Don't be silly," Kayla replied as they entered his room. "It's just a game, it means nothing to me other than it happens to make those I love happy, and that includes you, well, most the time."

"I am happy, really, just…"

"I get it Emmett, don't worry," Kayla replied, pulling Emmett down next to her as she lay on his bed, she smiled as together they looked at the canvas covering his bed, it was easy being with Emmett, she could lapse into complete silence and feel so comfortable.

As the thought entered however, Emmett soon banished it as he begun kissing her. It was not long before things got heated, and only briefly did Kayla realise she wanted things between them to get heated up, she loved Emmett, and she was pretty sure she'd be with him for a very long time, if not forever – she was not one to believe in true love at sixteen, however she did love him, and that's all she needed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kayla, where have you been? You were on the quidditch field and then you were gone, you missed one hell of a party!" Emily informed her the next day as Kayla stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, erm, with Emmett," Kayla replied blushing as Emily's mouth fell open.

"With Emmett, as in the whole night?" Emily demanded, taking Kayla by the wrist and dragging her to the sofa.

"I've spent the night with him before," Kayla said feebly, not even attempting to take her wrist from Emily's grasp.

"Yeah, but that blush tells me that you and Emmett had sex, you did, didn't you?" Emily asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass Kayla anymore.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Kayla squeaked. "Not here."

* * *

"So how was it?" Emily demanded as she and Kayla sat together outside in the courtyard, no one was around.

"Not bad, I guess, a bit painful… do we really have to talk about this?" Kayla asked, she felt a little uncomfortable talking about this, after all what was she meant to say?

"Kayla, this is like meant to be hugely important to you, you said that you wanted to, I dunno, remember and treasure that moment," Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"I do, I will, but well, you have that moment, don't you?" Kayla pointed out and Emily shrugged.

"Not really," Emily admitted, shamefaced. "I can't remember who it was, forget what it was like."

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked surprised.

"I was so out of my face drunk, I don't have a clue," Emily admitted. Kayla looked at her friend for a short while before sighing.

"Ok, well, we went to his room, and it was pretty comfortable, and then suddenly we were at each other…."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Kayla laughed as she and Emily walked through the school, they had decided to spend a bit of time exchanging stories, and that was when they walked into the nearest boys toilets, just to see…

Adam Corner came stumbling out of the room, bright red, a doing his zipper up.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked, slightly breathless, he'd been caught right in the middle of his pee..

"Er, didn't know you were in there!" Kayla squeaked, her eyes tight shut, for to look at him she would see… it … again.

"Don't worry mate, you've got absolutely nothing to worry about," Emily assured him with a giggle.

"Give a guy a bit of warning next time girls," Adam suggested before leaving the pair to fall about laughing.

* * *

"What have you two been up to?" Owen Weasley asked, his arms folded over his chest as he stood in the entrance of the Common room, looking unimpressed at his girlfriend and cousin, as they went bright red.

"I swear it was a total accident!" Kayla squeaked. "Please don't tell dad!"

"Sweetie, we didn't realise he was in there!" Emily informed Owen.

"He?" Owen asked, his blue eyes flashing darkly. "I was referring to the incident when you managed to destroy the cleaning cupboard, Filch came straight to me about it, what are you referring to?"

Kayla and Emily looked at each other, giggling slightly.

"We got into a lot of incidents today-"

"-Are you really sure you want to hear anymore about any of them?"

Owen looked from Kayla to Emily and sighed, he gave up.

* * *

Kayla sighed, she was sitting in Charms, Professor Duke was talking, but it seemed to all be going in one ear and out the other as her quill took all the notes, she just seemed unable to get it to stick… there was something else occupying her mind, but what she just didn't know.

"Miss Potter, will you please pay attention, this is the third time I've asked you," Professor Duke snapped, Kayla nodded her head, knowing that no matter what she just wouldn't be able to do it.

It had been about two months since she and Emmett had slept together, and that was fine, they'd done it quite a few times since, and she enjoyed it, a lot, but within the last few days Liam had found out (it wasn't something she really wanted to tell her male best friend) and now he was acting weird around her.

Rachel was nothing if not more of a bitch to her, especially since it had been Kayla he had hugged first after the Gryffindor win. Of course Rachel was always a bitch, but that was beside the point. With that thought, Rachel turned around and glared at Kayla, from her placed beside Liam.

Kayla glared at her, and then looked away; she didn't want another battle with the girl.

When the bell finally went and school was finished for the day Kayla couldn't have been happier, as she walked with Eliza and Emily back to the Gryffindor common room, however before they had ever left the room, Kayla found herself sprawled out on the floor, her books laying scattered, and when she sat up her realised, quite painfully that her forehead was cut too.

"Oops!" Rachel said as she shifted her foot back and smirked at Kayla.

"That is it!" Kayla screamed, getting to her feet and lurching at the Ravenclaw girl, it was about then that all hell broke loose.

Kayla had a fistful of Rachel's hair in her fist and was yanking it as hard as possible from the roots as Rachel had her claws sunk into Kayla's arms.

"KAY! RACH! STOP!" Liam yelled at the pair, trying to pull them away, however not getting far, as he fell beneath the pair, as they struggled to beat the crap out of each other.

"POTTER! ETHANS!" Professor Duke screamed, fighting her way through the crowd of students surrounding them. "STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT!"

It was not until another teacher entered the room that anything happened as

Thomas Cunningham sent a stunner at the pair, who collapsed instantly.

* * *

"Never in all my years have I seen such disregard for the school rules!" Isla Bradley shrieked as she sat the pair down in front of her. "You Miss Ethans, starting that fight was petty! But you Miss Potter retaliating like that is nothing short of unbelievable! I am calling your parents! I cannot have this in my school! You two are going to be internally suspended for a week!"

Kayla could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she heard the news, her parents were actually going to kill her, Rachel though was no happier.

"Miss Bradley-" Rachel tried, but Isla was having none of it, she did not want to hear a thing from either of them.

"No. You both are going to the old Heads Common room, and you're staying there, together, either work it out or kill each other, whichever stops the arguments!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh screw you, Gryffindor Princess!" Rachel hissed across the room as she and Kayla dwelled, looking so thoroughly pissed off it was actually quite amusing.

"Whatever skank!" Kayla spat back, practically growling at the brunette.

"Good one coming from you. Little miss, perfection who just happens to be dating the resident man whore," Rachel smirked. "Your parents must be so proud."

"Leave my parents out of this," Kayla snapped at Rachel who looked smug.

"Oh that's right, they didn't want you, did they? What too ugly as a kid, an embarrassment I guess… You've not improved much either, shame," Rachel said, smirking at the redhead.

"Wanna go down that road? What about your parents? Do they even realise the thing that they've managed to raise? You're a good for nothing whore," Kayla snapped back, Rachel's eyes flashed darkly as she looked at Kayla.

"Still, my parents didn't try to get rid of me."

* * *

"This is pathetic," Kayla sighed eventually, she had managed to completely ware herself out with the arguing and they'd only been in the room for three hours. Giving up she flopped down on the sofa, it stunk but it was comfortable.

"It's not my fault your-"

"Stop it, I can't be arsed to argue with you, just a bit of silence would be appreciated," Kayla sighed, her eyes closed, and not looking at Rachel.

There was a bit of silence, but Rachel was unable to stand it.

"How can you stand it?" Rachel finally demanded.

"Stand what?" Kayla asked tiredly, she was hoping for a nap.

"Stand being stuck in here!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, I don't mind the quiet," Kayla replied, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Even with me?"

"Look, the reason I have a problem with you, is because you have a problem with me. If you have just butted out, and ignored me, or whatever I really wouldn't care about you," Kayla said, finally opening her eyes and looking at the girl sitting opposite her. "Yes it bothers me that you've slept with two of the most important people in my life, yes it bothers me that you took Liam, yes it bothers me that you don't like me."

"I've slept with everyone remember?" Rachel replied, She and Kayla looked at each other and burst out laughing, they had no idea why, perhaps they'd just gone completely mad, but they were laughing so much they were sure they would pee themselves.

* * *

"It's what Hogwarts is like these days, people sleep around, they do things like that, Emmett was, I'm afraid to say, a bit worse then me, he could get away with it." Rachel told Kayla.

"Really? That seems so different to what school was for me, I mean, yeah it happened, but not so bluntly," Kayla told Rachel, who grinned.

"You went to a normal muggle school, though, didn't you?" Rachel pointed out. "Here, well, we're basically in a boarding school, you shove a bunch of teenagers together in close proximity for long periods of time, they are going to act up, as such."

"Never really looked at it like that before," Kayla admitted, blushing slightly.

"It's always been how things worked; well since I was here… it never happened in Hogwarts when our parents went here… Like my mum insists that when she came here she daren't touch another boy… you did get the occasional girl who would sleep around. But now everyone does it, well, to some degree," Rachel explained

"So basically Hogwarts turned into Sluts 'R' Us?" Kayla asked.

Rachel laughed.

"Not quite," She replied. "You're cousins; sorry to burst your bubble, but they're not that innocent. I mean, they are, but they're the good ones, most the Gryffindors are… Ravenclaws like myself, I guess, are more interested in what we get from it, and people like your boyfriend, just like sex."

"Oh."

"Don't look so shocked, he'll be asking for it soon enough," Rachel informed Kayla. And was surprised when Kayla blushed. "You've already done it, haven't you?"

Kayla nodded.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

"We're not friends, let's get that straight," Rachel pointed out the next morning as the pair stumbled into the shared common room.

"Wouldn't dream of making that mistake," Kayla yawned, collapsing onto the sofa.

"As long as we've got that settled."

* * *

"I'm, bored."

"Good for you Rachel, but I don't wanna hear it," Kayla said as she walked around the dorm.

"I've had enough of this. Maybe we can just ask to be released," Rachel suggested.

"I dunno… Can't hurt."

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked as she looked around the room, the door would not open, and there were no widows.

"Yell?" Kayla suggested.

"I guess, Professor Bradley?"

"Right."

"PROFESSOR BRADLEY!"

"No need to yell girls, I can hear everything you've been saying." Isla Bradley's voice said, sounding around the room.

"Does that mean you'll let us go, you should realise we won't kill each other!" Kayla called out, in no particular direction.

There was silence and Kayla and Rachel looked at each other confused.

"Fine."

* * *

When Kayla reached the Gryffindor Common room, she was still wearing her school clothes from the day before, which meant they were a little torn from the fight, and she hadn't been given the chance to have a shower which she was not happy about, but she had managed to level with Rachel, somewhat at least.

As she walked into the room, she was surprised to find no one around, she looked at her watch, it was break time, there was always someone around at break time.

Deciding she should get changed before anything else Kayla disappeared up to her room. It was not until a number of minutes later she heard any commotion, or rather a lot of loud whispering from the common room. She pulled her jeans on and left the room, expecting to find some sort of incident going on in the common room she was surprised to find that most of the students were sitting around and whispering to each other.

"Hey!" Kayla called noticing Owen and Noah. "What's going on?" Owen and Noah looked at Kayla with wide eyes, and stuttering, not the usual behaviour expected from either of them, it was also then that Kayla realised everyone had stopped whispering and were staring at her. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Er…."

"Well…"

"It-"

"Will one of you try and make a coherent sentence," Kayla suggested, smiling at her cousins, she saw Brett and Liam walk into he room and towards her. Neither of them were smiling.

"We figured Bradley let you out as well," Liam murmured.

"Well yeah…" Kayla said now starting to feel really conscious of herself, everyone was still staring at her.

"You see Kayla, Rachel has done something, something really mean," Brett said looking uncomfortable, carefully he took Kayla by the upper arm and led her out to the corridors, it was a short walk before she realised with total horror to what they were referring.

Splattered all over the walls was a poster; it had Kayla's face on it on the body of some underwear model. Written on the poster was the words 'Parents must be so proud!' and 'Slut'.

"And it was Rachel?" Kayla asked as her voice started to crack.

"Stevie helped her, as soon as she got out, Rachel and Stevie started," Brett told her.

"Lovely."


	21. Chapter 21

"It's over Kayl," Liam said quietly as they sat together in the common room, it was late, and quiet, and they could just be best friends now. Which is exactly what both of them needed.

"I guess I'm being selfish, but I'm so glad it is," Kayla said in a small voice. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I don't want to be with someone who does things like that to you, to anyone. I was stupid for thinking it was nothing more then a thing to get to you," Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she did really like you Liam, alright, just, maybe, I was an even bigger target," Kayla suggested.

"Well, whatever, have you spoken to Emmett?" Liam asked.

"I've been trying, but y'know what, he's not come to me, and I really can't be arsed to try and find him," Kayla admitted, feeling only a little guilty. "Anyway, why do I need him, when you, Brett and Simon kindly gathered a few good cousins and ripped down all the posters?"

"You're our friend Kayla, who would we be if we had just left them up there?" Liam asked, prodding her slightly.

"I dunno, but you certainly weren't Emmett. Where is he?" Kayla said, feeling hurt.

"I don't know Kay," Liam said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Am I just being too picky, freaking out a bit too much?" Kayla asked meekly.

"Not really, I would be just as anxious if I were you." Liam said comfortingly, Kayla nodded and closed her eyes, things where so much simpler when she didn't have to see anything…

* * *

_Mum,_

_I'm fine, don't worry about me too much, I can handle myself._

_And if I can't, I have a few older cousins who will take care of it for me._

_Speaking of, Noah has been acting strange… Usually he's so quiet, and moody, but recently he's been so perky. Strange!_

_Tell dad to sit down, shut up, and put up! Teenage girls are bitches, and it's something he'll have to accept._

_I love you guys so much!_

_Missing you tons,_

_Kayla xoxo_

* * *

"Hi, is Noah here, I need to talk to him?" A Hufflepuff girl asked appearing in the Common room, Kayla smiled at the brown haired Sixth year, it was Debbie Finch-Fletchly, Noah's girlfriend of around two years as far as she was aware.

"I think so, just go up and check his room," Kayla suggested with a smile, Debbie smiled back at her before disappearing up the stairs, she returned a minute later looking miserable. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, no," Debbie replied, her eyes were brimming with tears, and Kayla felt for the girl, so she invited her to sit. Debbie gratefully took a place beside Kayla, slipping her shoes off and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Want to talk about it?" Kayla asked softly.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now… What's the point?" Debbie asked quietly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Come on, you can tell me," Kayla insisted. "It's not like anyone outside the close circuit is talking to me, they all think I'm riddled with infection since I'm a whore." Kayla said, laughing slightly, but knowing it was true.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

…

…

"Weren't you using protection?" Kayla asked after a long silence.

"We were, it just happened, and I have no idea what I'm meant to do now," Debbie cried, she looked empty as she told Kayla. The redhead had no idea what to say, this was so beyond her emotional capability, so she did the only thing that seemed to make sense, she moved over to Debbie and wrapped her arms around the girl, this seemed to trigger something as the brunette started sobbing, and clutched to Kayla.

"W-w-what am I-I- What am I m-men-meant t-to do!" Debbie wailed.

"I don't know Debbie, only you can, you and Noah…. It'll be alright, shh, there there, don't worry, it'll work itself out, Shhhh," Kayla rocked gently as she spoke, soothing the girl.

"I've mess-messed t-th-thing u-up s-s-s-so m-mu-much!" Debbie cried even harder now.

"No, you didn't mess things up; they just didn't go as planned," Kayla said, maybe she was wrong, but hey. She couldn't let Debbie think that.

It was not long before Noah did appear in the common room, looking confused as to why his girlfriend was sobbing over his cousin. Kayla nudged Debbie towards him and watched as Noah wrapped his arms around her, leading her up to his room, so they could sort this out…. Speaking of, she really needed to sort out herself and Emmett, before she could think of anyone else.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kayla asked as she entered Emmett room, her voice was soft, but she knew he had heard her.

Emmett turned to her and he looked way beyond tired, and she was confused, why was he tired? She was the one who had been suffering.

"I'm sorry," Emmett mumbled. "Things happened."

Kayla took a step towards him, her eyes betraying just how concerned she was. She looked around the room and noted no one else was here for the first time, that all the beds, but Emmetts were nicely made, that everyone else had nothing on the floor, but scattered all around Emmett's bed lay bits of paper.

"What happened?" She asked softly, reaching out to him, and gently resting her hand on his shoulder, and swiftly he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his head into the point between her neck and shoulders, and shook, and soon she felt hot, wet tears fall onto her skin. She was totally lost, and yet she wanted to desperately to help him, she held him, and wondered briefly what had gone so wrong in Hogwarts?

"Evelyn," He murmured. "Eve, she's ill."

"Wh-what do you mean Evelyn is ill?" Kayla asked softly, stroking Emmett's back.

"She's really ill," Emmett said pulling away slightly and looking fearfully into Kayla's eyes. "Mum and dad, they only just got the results back… We didn't know until a few days ago…"

"What's wrong with her?" Kayla asked quietly.

"She fell from her broom, hit her head, she kept blacking out, and now they think it's because she's got a bleed in her brain," Emmett told her quietly.

"She'll be alright Emmett, she will," Kayla insisted. Emmett nodded, but seemed unconvinced, he was scared, she couldn't blame him.


	22. Chapter 22

Things were working so beautifully, everything was going amazingly…. And then it wasn't.

Mary and John had not returned or answered any of her calls. Debbie and Noah were the new centre of all gossip, and it was becoming noticeable that she was pregnant, between the throwing up, and being happy one moment then bursting into tears. Evelyn and Emmett were acting as if nothing was going on, but Kayla had been informed Evelyn would be leaving for a while shortly, and that hopefully everything would go fine, but they didn't want anyone outside the family to know. Rachel continued her assault on Kayla, with Stevie in tow, however she was apparently getting a lot of stick for it, Arcadia had stopped talking to her, stating that Kayla was simply nicer to be around.

* * *

"I love you Kayla," Emmett told her one night as they lay curled up together, it was dark around them, and the cold air danced across their skin, but nothing could break this moment.

"I love you too." Kayla told him softly, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Forever?" He asked, he sounded almost scared.

"That's the plan," Kayla replied, her voice soft as her fingers traced his body.

"Plans don't always work out," Emmett stated.

"No, but whatever happens, it happens, and you just have to accept it. You can't change fate."

* * *

"She'll be fine, don't worry, it won't help anything," Kayla told Emmett as the day that Evelyn would be leaving approached. "It won't make Eve feel better, so today, for her, will you please smile."

"For her and you… I'm sorry, I know you've been upset, and I've heard about Debbie, is she alright?" Emmett asked, and Kayla shook her head. There was much crying and a lot of speculation, but Emmett knew well enough to know it was true.

"Alright, I think, I don't know really, everything seems to have backed up on me a bit…" Emmett looked down at Kayla, she looked so lost, like she had taken on too much and had disappeared under the pile, and he wanted to help her.

"You don't have to be here, I mean, you can go and deal with other things…" Emmett suggested.

"I still want to be there for you Emmett and I will be, I want Eve to know I'm there for her, she's so quiet, and I'm scared she will sometimes feel lonely," Kayla admitted.

"She does get lonely, but she doesn't want to talk to other people, I dunno, maybe it's something she'll grow out of," Emmett said, he didn't look like he believed his own word though.

* * *

"Hi Evelyn," Kayla said softly as they reached the headmistresses office, Evelyn smiled curiously at Kayla. "I just wanted you to know, when you get back, if you want, you can always talk to me, or hang out, or something."

Evelyn looked at Kayla with wide eyes, the clogs working hard and then she smiled at Kayla.

"Thanks," Her voice was soft and angel like and Kayla smiled brightly at the girl, before hugging her carefully and wishing her good luck.

"I'll see you soon, alright Evie?" Emmett asked, kneeling down to his sister's level.

"It's alright y'know, it's not like the world will end if anything happens," Evelyn said quietly as Kayla and headmistress Bradley looked away at other things.

"Not the whole world, but my world, that'll be over," Emmett said quietly, hugging his sister tightly before watching her leave in a haze of emerald flames, and looking broken, Kayla took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently, letting him know she'll be there for him.


	23. Chapter 23

School was coming to an end, Emmett was busy, Evelyn had not returned and the news was out, Debbie was pregnant.

_"NOAH WEASLEY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Gail Weasley screamed at her seventeen year old son as she stormed up the stairs that led to the entrance of Hogwarts._

_"Now Gail," Fred said calmly, but this pissed his wife right off as she turned on him, the rage evident in her expression._

_"DON'T YOU DARE 'NOW GAIL' ME!" She screamed. "HE'S LIKE YOU! JUST BLOODY WELL LIKE YOU! AND NOW! NOW HIS GIRLFRIEND IS PREGNANT!" She pointed accusingly at her husband "IT'S YOUR DAMNED FAMILY!" Fred stared at his wife absolutely flabbergasted as the crowds gathered. They left quickly however with a glare form Gail._

_"What's my family done?" Fred demanded from his wife._

_"Young pregnancies! I didn't want a baby at twenty! You're mother was nineteen when she had Bill! Ginny was eighteen! It's the damned family!" Gail accused. Fred scratched his head – she had him there. "You lot should come with a health warning!"_

_He wanted to point out she was part of the 'lot', but now did not seem like a good time. He also wanted to say something like it wasn't so much an issue that they had babies young, it was simply they were having sex young, but that too seemed inappropriate._

_"We're not getting rid of the baby!" Noah declared suddenly, and Fred looked proud while Gail looked confused._

_"Getting rid of it? What do you mean getting rid of it?" Gail asked._

_"An ab-"_

_"Oh don't be stupid, of course you're not doing that, not unless you want to. You can't honestly think that was what I want-"_

_"Mum you've been screaming since you got here," Noah pointed out. "You didn't exactly seem happy."_

_Gail sighed._

_"I'm not, but come on; we should go inside and talk." _

Debbie looked scared as she left the Headmistresses office, she was holding Noah's hand in her own – more like crushing it, but no good would come from pointing that little detail out.

When the pair reached the common room it was to find the family all collected around the fireplace, waiting anxiously.

"What's happening?" Becky asked her brother and his girlfriend.

"I'm finishing school this summer, and I won't return for my seventh year, I might come back the year after, once I've raised the baby to the point where she can go to a nursery. But we're doing this," Debbie informed the family.

"What did your parents say to you tonight?" Eliza asked curiously.

"They weren't there," Debbie admitted.

"What do you mean they weren't there?" Kayla demanded.

"They're in St Lucia, and the news hasn't affected them in the slightest," Debbie said, shrugging her shoulders, an air about her stating this was not unusual in her family.

* * *

"So that's settled then," Emmett said once Kayla had filled him in.

"Yeah, how's Evelyn by the way?" Kayla asked, she assumed the younger girl was doing well because Emmett had brightened considerably.

"Fine now, she's going to stay off for the next few weeks, and she'll return next year," Emmett told her.

"I can't believe we only have a month of this left," Kayla murmured. "My first year here is nearly over… I can't believe the amount of drama that it's included."

"Neither can I… I won't be here next year either, I'll miss you." Emmett murmured, resting his forehead against hers and sighing.

"I'll miss you too," Kayla replied evenly, wanting to keep this moment forever…

* * *

Kayla looked around the entrance hall of Hogwarts with a small smile playing on her lips, Hogwarts had been her home for many months, and she was leaving tomorrow, she wondered briefly if when she returned next year, if anything would remain the same, or if once again, another summer would mean changing her entire life once more.

Shaking her head she walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, she had nothing to worry about, after all, how much more of her life could possibly change?

At the feast Kayla found herself surrounded by so many people who really cared about her, and who cared for in return, all her cousins, and closest friends, Eliza, Emily, Brett, Liam, Simon, Emmett, Melody, Colleen, Mya, Belle, Arcadia, Delilah, Isis, Debbie, Noah, Owen… the list was endless, and there was only one thing that stopped her from being totally blissful.

Sighing as the meal came to an end Kayla got up and walked slowly towards the Ravenclaw table where she approached Stevie and Rachel, who were sitting on their own.

"I don't want to argue with you, but would you please just stop, next year I'm not going to put up with the crap I've gotten from you this year, so do yourself a favour and back off, I don't want you to become Hogwarts resident bitch, that's not fair," Kayla stated, she really didn't want to waste more time arguing with this girl, it wasn't worth it.

"What would you care?" Rachel snapped.

"Honestly, I don't," Kayla replied. "I just can't be bothered to argue with you anymore." With that she walked away, not really caring as to the other girls reply, knowing she probably wouldn't want to hear it. i_Shame really_/i, Kayla thought, i_she could have actually made something of herself._/i

"You are so full of yourself!" Rachel suddenly yelled at her. Kayla turned to see Rachel on her feet, and stalking towards her. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

At this point Rachel was standing nose to nose with Kayla, and looking furious.

"I'm not telling you what to do Rachel," Kayla replied evenly. "I'm just asking you leave me alone."

Rachel blinked.

Kayla smiled at her.

"Have a good summer."


	24. Chapter 24

Kayla smiled to herself as she curled up on her bed, snuggling into her fluffy pillows, she felt totally comfortable here, her own heaven. She smiled as she closed her eyes, total peace for just a few moments.

"KAYLA!"

Or maybe not.

"What is it dad?" Kayla asked, appearing at the top of the stairs and sitting down, looking down the stairs to her dad made her dizzy.

"You grandma wants everyone over again, just over night, want to go?" Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Of course I want to go," Kayla sighed, like there was any other option. "Are Eliza and Emily going to be there?"

"Eliza definitely and Emily, probably, sadly when the family makes good friends they then tend to get chucked in with our lot," Harry said grinning at Kayla while running a hand through his hair.

"Not to mention she's seeing Owen," Kayla said, and then sat up straight. "Do you know how Debbie and Noah are?"

"Not really, no…" Harry sighed. "I'm sure we'll find out."

Kayla looked at her dad and tilted her head.

"You wish that she wasn't pregnant," She stated.

"I know it's difficult," Harry replied, smiling sadly at his daughter.

"You don't know that," She regretted the words, but she knew them to be true.

Harry looked at his daughter with a torn expression; he stepped towards her, but then stepped back. He wanted to reach out and hug her, treat her like a little girl, but she wasn't… She was their nearly adult teenage girl.

"I'm seventeen now, an adult in your world, right?" Kayla asked, and Harry looked upset.

"Our world."

* * *

"Hey nana," Kayla said kissing nana Molly's cheek as she walked into the Burrow, she could hear the chatter outside the crazy house and smiled to herself, she wandered out and grinned when she saw the quidditch match being played by a bunch of the boys, she looked to the adults, who in the case of the women, were sitting with Debbie and Eliza.

Kayla walked over to them and smiled, at everyone.

"Hey Aunt Hermione," Kayla said kissing her Aunts cheek, before turning to Eliza and Debbie. "How are you two?"

Debbie looked huge, and was quite obviously pregnant, while Eliza was looking pale.

"I'm alright," Debbie said smiling. Kayla smiled back at the girl, they were the same age, and Kayla had no idea what she would do if she were in Debbie's shoes.

"Do you have a name?" Kayla asked. "For the baby I mean."

"Yeah, if it's a girl Allison, and if it's a boy Davey," Debbie told Kayla with a smile.

"And you Eliza, you alright? You're looking a little pale?" Kayla noted looking at her cousin and best friend in concern.

"Yeah."

She didn't look sure however and leapt off the chair soon after and into the house. Kayla yelped and rushed after her friend in time to see her double over and throw up all over their nana's flowerbeds.

"What is wrong with you?" Kayla asked as she held Eliza's brown hair back.

"Emily's coming over," Eliza gasped out, and then threw up again. This confused Kayla, why on earth would Eliza throw up if their best friend was coming over? "She hates me."

"Sweetheart, it's Emily, she doesn't hate you… You're best friends," Kayla said, getting more confused, Emily and Eliza were as close as friends can be, they always had been, and Kayla was part of that now, they were all too close for them to fall out.

"I yelled at her," Eliza admitted as she and Kayla sat down, once the sick had been vanished. "I told her she wasn't good enough."

Kayla looked at her friend, the confusion was starting to give her a headache, she didn't get why Eliza would say those things….

"I got it wrong…"

That would explain it a little.

"I thought Emily had cheated on Owen… it wasn't her at all…" The look on Eliza's face was desperate, and Kayla wanted to tell her it was alright, Emily would understand. "And now you're going to hate me."

"I woul-"

"I thought I saw Emily cheat on Owen, it wasn't Emily at all… It was- Jeez Kayla, it was Rachel-"

"But Rachel has dark hair, how'd yo-"

"My drink was spiked; Aunt Hermione helped me out… I went to her, she knows everyone, and is smart enough to deal with that thing… I thought I was seeing Emily, but it wasn't…. R-Rachel and…." Eliza would not look at Kayla and she knew before the words even left her mouth. "Emmett."

"W-"

"The potion, it was a distortion potion; it makes you see things… I accused Emily before I even knew… And I figure I know why Rachel did it, and I'm sure Emmett didn't mean to, Kayla, I swear he probably doesn't know what he's done."

* * *

Kayla had left and gone up to what used to be her mothers room, she was sitting on the bed with silent tears falling down her face, she wanted to scream, but she could not, not here… She wanted to run, was it really worth it?

Was it worth all the pain it brought her… Knowing her parents… Kayla was not sure if she wanted to know anymore. This Magic, this power, it's not worth the pain it causes.

People are vindictive, they are mean, and they are selfish… put a crap load of power in their hands and they will do anything they possibly can. Kayla did not want to be part of that world. She had heard her father walk up the stairs, she knew it was him from the way he hovered outside her room, and then left five minutes later… Could she really turn her back on them? Her mother and father, they loved her so truly, they thought the world of her… And here she hated herself.

She'd never been the Bitchy girl, she'd never been the popular girl, she'd never been anything, not when she was just a normal girl, and now she was anything but.

This world was so far from anything she ever knew… So far from anything she ever wanted to know.

There was a knock at the door, and Kayla did not bother acknowledging it. But the door opened and there stood Liam.

He stood looking at her, his face sad, as he looked at her tears, he took a step forward, and Kayla sniffed, and then he was beside her, holding her close as she sobbed loudly.

"H-he cheated on me!" Kayla wailed, and she wanted to scream, to punch something, and she wanted to crawl into a hole and die… She loved him, he betrayed her.

Liam said nothing as he held her; he simply waited for her to get it out of her system.

When she had finally calmed down enough to talk he smiled weakly.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Liam asked softly, stroking her hair.

"No… not till I've heard his side of the story."

"That's awfully fair of you, considering," Liam said quietly, and Kayla wanted to punch him.

"He's my boyfriend, I'm in love with him, I had sex with him, Liam, do you think I would have acted the way I have, done the things I have, to break up with him without even letting him say what he wants?" Kayla demanded.

"No, I knew you would let him say what he wants… I knew that Kayla. I just wish you wouldn't," Liam said, and before she had even the chance to come up with another word to say to that, he was gone, and almost instantly her mum as standing there, her dad right behind her, and this made her cry again.

"I don't know why you put up with me!" Kayla wailed. "I'm too much drama!"

"Because, Kay, whatever you are, you are our beautiful, smart, talented, brilliant, lovable, capable daughter, you are our everything."

"Gods… No matter what happens, I couldn't have better parents."

And every thought she had of hating the world were gone, she loved her life, because she had a great family behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

He was sitting in the living room, his head in his hands as he listened to Eliza explain what had happened, Kayla stayed out of sight as she listened to them talk. She felt unable to actually face him, but she needed to know.

"But it was Kay, I'm sure of it," Emmett said for the third time.

"No Emmett, it was Rachel… It's Kayla though, she's not going to be a bitch, she'll understand," Eliza said, and now she did.

Rachel was going to pay.

"Emmett," Kayla stepped into the room, and instantly Emmett was at her side, murmuring his apologies into her ear, and he meant them, that much she knew. "Stop, don't worry, I know, I understand."

"I'm so so very sorry," Emmett murmured to her, he was holding her in his arms, his head buried in the crook of her neck, as she stroked his hair.

"I don't blame you Emmett; we all knew that Rachel has wanted to hurt me… I'm not surprised she thought using you was the best way. It was." Kayla said softly, kissing the top of his head, but she could not get out of her head the image of Rachel and Emmett.

Emmett pulled back from her and looked at her with an expression so totally happy; he had wanted her to forgive him, a world without Kayla seemed impossible.

"Go on, I need to re-do my makeup," Kayla said, forcing a smile on her face. Emmett did as he was told and left to go out to the garden, Liam looked at her for a long moment and then left the room too, and only Kayla and Eliza were left.

"Come on, Kay, let's get you cleaned up," Kayla followed Eliza up the stairs and to Ginny's old room once again and there Kayla broke free of her own restraints and cried a new flood of tears.

"Oh no!" Eliza gasped, rushing forward and hugging Kayla tightly.

"I-I ke-keep see-seeing t-them!" Kayla cried, just as the pair embraced the door opened and Emily was standing there looking upset.

"Hermione told me!" She crossed the room and engulfed her two best friends.

"Gods, we're such a mess," Kayla said forcing out a laugh as they pulled away from each other.

"Totally," Emily agreed smiling at her friends. "By the way Kayla, Evelyn is down in the garden, she was asking after you."

* * *

"Evelyn!" Kayla exclaimed, appearing in the garden once she'd cleaned herself up, she wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her. "How are you?"

She looked at if nothing had happened to her, Kayla assumed it was because she had been treated using magic where ever possible, but Kayla had expected to see bandages of some sort. She had after all just come out of hospital.

"I'm alright," Evelyn replied, smiling at Kayla. "I was wondering, if perhaps, you would want to come with me to see a movie? I had asked Alexia, but she's busy, and I was wondering if you would be free the day after tomorrow?"

Kayla smiled warmly at the blonde standing before her.

"I would love to Evelyn," Kayla said.

"You can call me Evie, Emmett does," Kayla looked at the girl with wide eyes,. She knew well enough by now that Evelyn was reluctant to let anyone close… This was huge, and with no other clue as to what to do she engulfed the girl in her arms. She did not see Luna Malfoy by Ginny's side, she did not see the tears well in Luna's silvery eyes, she did not see the look of total respect she got from Draco Malfoy, because this was huge, this was something bigger then Kayla herself even realised.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's not going to be so bad, y'know," Emmett said, smoothing back Kayla's hair as they stood together outside in the garden of her home, her parents had gone out to work, and she had taken advantage of that fact.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kayla said quietly, wondering what she was doing right now, it seemed strange, she knew Hogwarts for only a year, but it seemed so awfully wrong for her to return without Emmett, true she'd have her friends, but… Something seemed off.

"Don't be like that," Emmett said softly, stroking a single finger down her face, until reaching her chin and tipping her head to look at him. "You'll be fine, and we'll see each other on Hogsmeade days, and Christmas."

"Yeah." She smiled. It was fake.

* * *

"Are you alright Kay?" Liam asked as they sat together on the side of the indoor pool in the 'Cool room'. They were in their bathing suits, and simply hanging there feet in the water.

"Not really…" Kayla replied, not quite meeting her best friend's eye. "Can we invite the guys over? I think I need a laugh, and lord knows they are easy to laugh at."

Liam grinned at her, before nodding his head and getting to his feet and leaving the pool room for a minute or so, before coming back with a grin.

"I also invited Emily and Eliza."

When finally they had arrived Kayla finally smiled, a proper smile, she was happy to see her friends. It was not long before they were all in the pool, laughing and joking. But it seemed an even smaller space of time before Kayla's smile was removed.

"So Kayla, you sticking with your guy?" Simon asked her, smirking in a way that she knew meant he thought that was a stupid idea.

"Er, yeah," Kayla murmured, Simon raised a blonde eyebrow at his friend. He opened his mouth to say more, but Emily cut over him.

"I think you should dump him," Kayla looked at Emily, her short blonde hair, her slim figure, she was flirty, and she was sorted for her love life. Owen wasn't about to leave her, he would never make the mistake that Emmett did, but then again, it was i_just a mistake… _/i

But this one tiny mistake caused Kayla a lot of doubt, it was painful to know, and it was making her think things that she wouldn't have before…

"Not now Emily," Eliza said, seeing the sadness pass over Kayla's face. "Let's just have some fun before we go back to school."

"I think now is a perfect time, she's got her friends who won't lie to her, won't do some of the things that Emmett had… I mean, I like him a lot, he's a good friends, but not to Kayla… I know he's had his reasons, but sometimes when you need him, he isn't there, and it's not been just once or twice," Emily pointed out, this caused Kayla to recoil, she knew this already.

"He's had really good reasons," Kayla said, her voice quiet almost a whisper.

"So what, you come behind everything else? For someone who says he loves you Kay, he doesn't really treat you that great," Simon said.

"I think you should break up with him," Brett said, it was the first time he'd spoken all day, and it surprised Kayla… he opened his mouth and then closed it, not saying what he wanted to.

"Please, Brett, talk to me, because I need my friends to tell me what they think now more then ever," Kayla said quietly, moving towards Brett, she trusted his opinion more then the others, probably because they were much more biased then Brett would be.

Liam liked her, and that would affect what he said to her, as well as Simon. Emily was feeling overprotective and she'd blow it out of proportion, and Eliza wouldn't want to say anything at all because she was so close to both Kayla and Emmett.

"Because you're better then him Kayla," His words sounded as if they were meant to mean something, and yet all meaning was lost on Kayla, because she could not understand this, she could not see it because she loved Emmett, because no matter how much he'd hurt her, or forgotten her, she loved him, and to her there was nothing better then him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe everything would be easier if I never came, if I just turned away, just walked away…"

"Maybe, but it would have been a lie, and how long could you live with that?"

Kayla hated Liam's reply, because it was true. He was right, and there was no escaping the truth, it was already too late for that.

* * *

Kayla was standing in the warm common room of Hogwarts School, everyone else had remained downstairs in the great hall, and she was relieved for the lack of another living person. She could be silent, with nothing but the crackling fire for sound, and that was pleasant.

It was her first and only time she would ever come back to this school as a student, something the others seemed to take for granted. She also realised that she could not be with her boyfriend whenever she wanted, because he was no longer in this school with her. Yes Kayla had remained with Emmett, because she wanted to be, so she had told herself.

This was her final year, and she wanted to do well, if only to convince herself she could. The common room entrance opened and Kayla turned to see her ever faithful best friend and confident standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Liam," Kayla murmured, she smiled at him, a half smile, not quite reaching the eyes, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Hey," He watched her as she turned away from him and simply looked around the gold and ruby room, the portraits that were watching the scene unfold before them, and realizing that perhaps they had seen this situation before. "When are you going to realise?"

Kayla turned back to Liam, her brows furrowed, realise what?

"I mean, I'm here, and you're here-"

"You came here because you knew I was here," Kayla laughed, smiling at Liam, but he shook his head, looking almost frustrated.

"There's more to it," Liam stated, his voice almost determined.

"I-"

"One day you have to realise."

"Realise what Liam?" Kayla asked, her voice strained. "Realise what? That You're my best friend, and that I am in love with Emmett, that I can't just run from this world, that I have a huge family, that I am here for the final time… What am I meant to realise, because I already know everything I need to, there's nothing else to find."

"You're going to realise that you don't love Emmett, that you love someone else… That you love-"

"Hey Kayla!" Emily called strutting into the room, she looked at Liam's annoyed face, and Kayla's confused expressions and winced. "Did I walk in on something?"

"No," Kayla said quietly. "Liam was just leaving."

* * *

_Dear Mary and John, _

_This is my last ditch effort at contacting you, because you still haven't answered my phone calls or text messages, and I don't know why… _

_You said I'd always be your little girl, and I can't understand why suddenly that stopped being true. I will always be your daughter, but I am also their daughter, and you just_

_Never mind, I just want you to know I still love you, and the reason I never came to visit you, it's because I couldn't bear the chance of facing you and you turning your back on me… Please just let me know if you still care._

_Your loving daughter, _

_Kayla x_

She sealed the letter and attached it to Syren, who was perched on the back of her chair in the Seventh year Girls Dorms, She smiled as the owl opened its wings and took off gracefully through the window, soaring through the air, and for a second Kayla was jealous.

Sighing she rubbed her eyes and walked to her bed, she pulled the covers back and climbed in, still wearing her jeans and t-shirt, and fell to sleep.

_She was sitting on a grubby bed, everything around her seemed grimy, and glistened slightly under the few rays of moonlight that shone through the barred windows. _

_She was caked in a mixture of blood and grime, and her could feel her skin crawling, outside she could hear the humming of whomever was outside her room, carefully she stepped to her feet, and walked silently to the door, she reached for the handle, pulled it open. _

_A cracking noise that the door made, caught the attention of her guard, he growled at her loudly, she could not see his features, and she backed quickly away, she was so scared, and then she saw him move towards her, his hands outreached, clasping around her neck. _

_Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and_ –

Kayla gasped as she shot up in her bed, her hands caressing at her own neck, she did not realise there were tears running down her face, or that she was alone in the room, she was so immersed in her own terror that she was beyond realising anything.

"Liam!" A voice in the distance called, the only thing that snapped Kayla back into reality. "It happened again!"


	28. Chapter 28

She was sat down on the bed in the Hospital wing, her legs dangling over the side, as the nurse inspected her neck. It was a slightly painful process, but one that needed to be done, or so the nurse insisted.

"My dear, are you really sure it was just a dream?" The Nurse asked as Professor Bradley watched with concern etched onto her features, it was clear they thought something was going on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your parents, they won't be happy if I don't tell them," Professor Bradley said, seeming a little unsure of how to approach the situation.

"No, my parents will just freak out, anyway, I'm fine, and if I'm not I know to come back here," Kayla said firmly, Professor Bradley sighed, there was no point in arguing with her, legally Kayla could make her own decisions now.

"Well I am assigning you a tutor, a teacher you can approach to talk to about anything, most importantly these nightmares, Professor Cunningham has kindly agreed," Kayla looked to see Thomas Cunning ham standing in the corner of the room, he tipped his head to Kayla when she looked at him, and Kayla smiled in return, when he had first turned up at Hogwarts, Kayla would have point blank refused, for she really didn't trust the man, but now it was different.

"Getting yourself into more trouble I see Potter," Cunningham said to Kayla with a grim smile, though there was a tender glint in his eye.

"As always sir."

* * *

"Isla, this… I've seen it before," Thomas told Isla as they talked in the privacy of the Headmistresses office. "This kind of thing can be more damaging then she realises…"

"I know, but right now she is ok, please, let's not let this affect her life too much," Isla said with a heavy sigh, she did not want to betray her student's trust, but this was much bigger than that.

* * *

"Kayla talk to me," Thomas Cunning ham said as he took a seat opposite the seventeen year old girl.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kayla asked, she tilted her head at the professor and tried to get into the mind state that this was not a teacher, but her own support system.

"Well, that's up to you," Thomas replied, leaning forward, settling his elbows on the desk, as he picked up a pen and a note pad.

"My friends want me to break up with my boyfriend, 'cos he cheated on me, and because they think I'm meant for someone else, but that's way too much pressure, especially since Rachel is still walking the corridors and I really don't want her to hate me, but she's a bitch and that can't be helped," Kayla said her words tumbling out of her mouth, and soon she lost control of what she was saying. Words were spilling all around them, and there was no taking them back either.

"My first family refuse to talk to me, and I think they hate me, and I am so scared of doing something to disappoint my real family, and then other times I just want to leave, just get out of this world, because everything was so much more simple back before I knew about magic. And I had sex with Emmett, so I'm thinking I shouldn't really be breaking up with him, because well… And I'm really worried that I won't pass all my N.E.W.T's because I haven't had enough time in school, and really, who wants to be faced with all that at any one time?"

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," Thomas said running a hand over his face, and then he sat back in his chair and looked at Kayla intently. "You don't have to suffer alone, you know that right? You're family and friends, they are there for you, maybe not always in the way you need, but they'd do absolutely anything for you Kayla, you're not alone in this, any of it, so please, think hard and long about your problems, because they'll half, believe me, because they will help you."

"Maybe… I know they are, truly I do, but I think some of the crap going… I think I need to figure it out alone."


	29. Chapter 29

"Kayla!" Someone screamed, Kayla turned in time to see Ruby running towards her, which was weird because Ruby had finished school already. "WHY?"

"Why what?" Kayla asked, not understanding what her cousin was on about. Or even why she was in school.

"Why didn't you tell your parents, for Merlin's sake, you have to bloody well tell them!" Ruby was screaming at her, and it was a very bad situation, because clearly when Ruby lost her cool, she really lost it. "And what about Emmett?"

"My parents and Emmett don't need to know, it was just a bad dream," Kayla replied, Ruby looked like she was about to thump her.

"I'm telling them," Ruby stated, her hands on her hips, and glaring at her through navy eyes, Kayla wasn't sure she should mess with her cousin – ever.

"Fine," Kayla retorted angrily, glaring at her cousin. "Don't bother telling Emmett."

"Why?" Ruby asked, a note of anger still in her words, though there was clear curiosity behind her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with him," Kayla replied evenly.

Ruby stopped short, and her face fell as she looked at Kayla.

"Why?"

_Kayla smiled as she crawled out of her bed, it was a nice morning, and she felt like an early breakfast. Quickly as she could she washed and dressed into her school uniform, before slipping out of the dorm, leaving behind her slumbering best friends._

_It was quite a surprise when Liam was already downstairs reading a book._

_"Hey, what you doing up do early?" Liam asked as she closed the book, marking the page he had been at and looking at Kayla with concern, still worrying over her latest 'incident'._

_"I could ask you the same thing," Kayla replied, as Liam wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked with her out of the common room._

_"Couldn't sleep last night, I was waiting for the first person up to walk to breakfast to with, just happens to be you," Liam said as they rounded the corner and walked into the great hall._

_"Wow, I feel loved," Kayla replied sarcastically as Liam laughed, they were sitting at the Gryffindor table now, picking at the breakfast selection, there was a lot available, because they had come so early, there was only a few others in the great hall at all._

_It was only after half an hour or so that the room started to fill up, and with a loud hoot, the morning post owls started to flood the room, dropping numerous packages, and letters to the students, there was general mutter amongst the students, but as Kayla picked up her copy of the Daily prophet, a silence had started to fall around the room._

_Not noticing the tense atmosphere, she opened the paper up, and read the title._

_"Kayla?" Liam asked as he saw her expression._

_Perhaps, she should have always know, since the first time, perhaps it was obvious, but she had trusted him, with her heart with herself, and this is what he did, after she had forgiven him?_

_Silently she threw the paper down on the table, not caring that she knocked over glasses of pumpkin juice, and stormed out of the great hall._

**MALFOY HEIR WITH BLONDE AT NEW CLUB**

_You may not consider this very interesting news, but we know from previous experience that Emmett Malfoy, son of war heroes Luna and Draco Malfoy, is known for is partying habit, but what makes this story all that more interesting?_

_Emmett Malfoy is reportedly dating the daughter of the wizarding world saviours, Harry and Ginny Potter, Kayla Potter. It is claimed by people who know the pair well that they've been serious for many months now; I wonder if he broke up with her before taking the unknown blonde home? _

* * *

"Oh, Kay," Ruby said, her face was a mask of pity, and that kind of annoyed Kayla.

"I should have known, I'm going now to the Headmistresses office, do you want to walk with me?" Kayla asked, hoping that her cousin would say yes.

"Of course," Ruby replied, wrapping an arm around Kayla's shoulders and walking with her. "Do Eliza and Emily know?"

"Probably, I don't know, I just found out myself," Kayla replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're strangely calm," Ruby noted as she looked at her cousin's face.

"Scared I'm going to turn up at his place, bawling my eyes out, and then he'll just think I'm upset, when really I'm so furious I could actually kill him," Kayla replied, her voice not betraying a single thing.

"Oh."

When they reached the headmistresses office, Kayla was unsurprised to find Isla Bradley already waiting for her.

"Well, is there anyway I can ensure that you remain on school grounds if I don't let you go?" She asked Kayla calmly.

"No way in hell." Kayla replied, just as calm.

"Well can you be back in fifteen minutes?"

"Give me five."

Ruby had opted not to follow her through the floo systems, to Emmett's flat, instead she watched as Kayla left beside Isla Bradley.

When Kayla did finally stumble out into the flat, she was not surprised to see it was a mess, he could keep his bed tidy, because that's where he brought his girls back, but his own flat? No.

Kayla pushed back her ruby hair, and stormed towards his bed room, praying that he didn't still have the blonde in there with him, because it might be too much to be faced with her too.

"Get up!" Kayla screamed, at him, suddenly all her anger multiplied by fifty as she saw him there, she wanted to hurt him, bad.

"Kayla?" His voice was rugged, and he didn't look well as he sat up and faced her. And then, beside him, another person sat up, and looked at Kayla through heavy eyes.

"Babe, who's the chick?" The girl asked Emmett, but really she was no girl, she was stunning, with a large chest and a mane of icy blonde hair. She was…

"His girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend," Kayla replied, she looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip, and trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh… I didn't," The woman looked confused and saddened when Kayla looked back at her; she believed that this girl didn't honestly know about Emmett's girlfriend. About her.

"That's fine; can you give us a second?" Kayla asked the woman, who nodded, and pulled on the dress that lay beside the bed, before leaving the room. Kayla looked back at Emmett, who was now wide awake and looking at her fearfully. "Let me guess, you were… Poisoned again? Or maybe you thought because I let you get away with last time, you could get away with it this time?"

"Kay-"

"Maybe you thought I'd just never find out? It would be your little secret? I know I'm still at school; perhaps you just needed sex right then... Well…?" Kayla asked him, trying to remain cool, because she might actually kill him otherwise.

"It-…" He was looking at her, and before he even opened his mouth to say anything, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It didn't mean anything."

"Emmett, years before I even knew you, I was telling my friends who'd heard that exact line from _their_ boyfriends, that it was a lie. Because you don't cheat on your girlfriend if it meant nothing, you do it for a reason. What do you think I suggested they did?" Kayla asked, crossing her arms as she glared at Emmett.

"Dump them?" Emmett said quietly, looking guilty, perhaps he thought he might just get away with it.

"Bingo," Kayla replied, before turning her back to him, and walking out of the room. "Goodbye Emmett."


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm sorry," Eliza said as Kayla walked into the charms room, she did not care that she was fifteen minutes late, she'd just said goodbye to Ruby, and dumped her boyfriend. Right now she didn't care about a whole lot, she just wanted this day to end.

"You win some, you lose some, and you date at least one cheater in your life," Kayla replied, as she pulled her textbooks out of he bag, as she opened the book on the right page a paper aeroplane landed in her lap.

** Sorry, about Emmett. L**

Kayla looked at Liam who was sitting behind her, and smiled.

_It happens._

_Sucks though. K xx_

She handed the note back to him, without catching the professor's attention.

**You had sex with Emmett, shouldn't you be a little more upset?**

_I am upset, but what can I do, spend my day crying my eyes out, fall behind, and let him win?_

_Please, I thought you knew me better then that_

**I know you better then anyone, that's why I'm surprised you're not more upset**

**I know you waited**

_Liam, please, just drop it; it's really not an issue_

**It is though**

_If you knew me at all, you really would drop it right now_

_I don't want to talk about it!_

_Now leave me alone_

Kayla did not receive anymore letters after that, and she felt a little guilty for snapping at Liam the way she had, but he wouldn't just leave it.

When she walked out of the classroom, she felt a hand grip around her elbow, and she turned to see Liam standing there, holding her back, as everyone else filed past them, many sending them curiously looks, because Liam looked angry, and Kayla looked annoyed.

"Let go," Kayla hissed, glaring at Liam, she was annoyed at him; she didn't want to talk to him, why couldn't he just get that?

"No," His voice was firm, but his face looked pained as she kicked him swiftly in the shins, but he did not let go of her arm. "That wasn't nice Kayla."

"Yeah, well I don't care," Kayla snapped at him, the teacher was gone, and it was just them left in the room, and she honestly thought she might just punch him.

"Yes you do."

"What do you know?" Kayla yelled at him, fed up of his know-it-all attitude.

"I know you Kayla," Liam replied, his voice much softer now as he spoke, his eyes less intense, but somehow even more so… Like something was letting up, in the wake of something else.

"You know nothing Liam, all you know is your damned perfect life, with your loving parents, and great family, you know brilliant friends, and easy school life. You know nothing about me Liam, because we are on totally different levels," Kayla yelled at him, and she felt it so truly, because they were on different levels, she'd had her perfect life destroyed, even the memory of it was tainted, her friend were great, but they were her original friends, the one's she known since she was a baby… Liam knew nothing about her, because he couldn't.

"No I don't know anything Kayla… I won't even know my truth," Kayla closed her eyes, how could she have forgotten. So stuck in her own little bubble she'd forgotten Liam's world, the one where his real parents, the ones that brought him into this world did not exist.

But she was not sorry, because regardless, they were still on different levels.

They knew different things… They lived different lives, and had different experiences. They'd never really understand each other, and how each other viewed the world they lived in. It was impossible.

"Emmett didn't know you, but you still loved him."

She wanted to deny his words, but the truth was, his was right. She had loved Emmett, but clearly there was something fundamentally wrong with their relationship, or he wouldn't have slept with the blonde. And really, all his words did was sting her, because he was simply pointing out that she had been foolish, she had attempted to make it work, but her attempts simple weren't enough, and she didn't see any point right now of attempting it again.

"And just because he hurt you, doesn't mean other people will… That I will."

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears build behind them, how did she do this? How did she look at him? He was her Liam, her best friend, her rock. And she wanted him, so completely, and unbelievably that it was terrifying. And perhaps it was just too terrifying, perhaps she didn't love him in that way, perhaps she did.

Really, there was no way right now of knowing how she felt, too many things had happened too soon, her mind of a muddle, she was scared and hurt.

"I don't want you."


	31. Chapter 31

Halloween.

Nothing was the same, everything had changed, and she knew in her heart that it could not go back.

She'd hurt him with her lie, and she would not deny that. But she did what she had to, she had to protect herself, it was too soon, too intense, she could not go through it again; she would not allow herself to.

What she hadn't intended was the large affect it would have on her group of friends.

Emily had retreated into a world of her own, to avoid the tension between Kayla and Liam, it was worrying that the usual open and loud Emily was suddenly quiet and sombre, her boyfriend, Owen, was growing increasingly concerned, but not just for Emily. Even as he worked away at the ministry, now finished at school, he knew something was awfully wrong.

Eliza no longer hung out with Kayla, preferring the comfort of her younger cousins, Melody, Belle, Mya and Colleen, who did not say much on the subject of Liam and Kayla. Though Melody had been heard arguing with her brother over his broken relationship with Kayla.

Simon would make absolutely no sexual comments toward Kayla, unlike before, which made her day more lonely then she would have thought, somehow taking the fun from the day.

Unsurprisingly Liam was not talking to her, not ignoring her, but they avoided each other at all costs, because… well just because.

The only one who really continued to talk to Kayla was Brett, but seemingly at the cost of his friendship with Liam.

"You could just try talking to him, y'know," Brett suggested as he walked with Kayla towards the great hall.

"Maybe, doesn't matter anyway, I mean what can I say to him?" Kayla replied, she was not looking where she was going, and was therefore surprised when she walked into someone.

"Watch it!" the female voice yelled, Kayla looked to see Rachel standing there glaring at her. She could have said something but she no longer had the energy. "You know Kayla; you've done me a great favour when you practically ripped out Liam's heart." Rachel said, an evil smirk spreading onto her face, she was outrageously stunning even as she became the bitch she was inside. "Now I don't have to try and ruin your life, you've done it all yourself. Well done."

"Whatever Rachel, at least I'm not a bitch, people actually like me," Kayla replied, she continued to walk, but did not get far before Rachel replied.

"Oh, really? Is that why all your _friends_ are avoiding you, because you're oh so lovely? Who are you trying to kid, they hate you, you know, and so does everyone else," Rachel said, her words stung, deeper then she would ever understand. "See you tonight at the party; I can't wait to see you there, all alone in the corner."

* * *

Kayla sighed, she was sitting on her bed, reading a book, it was nearing eight o'clock, Emily and Eliza had both left already, so she was alone, and that was exactly what she needed.

After Rachel's comments she had decided that she would not go to the party, she knew that Rachel was probably right, and she honestly couldn't face that.

She tried to concentrate on the words across the page, but they were blurring as the tears once again welled in her eyes. She threw the book across the room, frustrated, trying to hold back the sobs, and failing, as they ripped through her very being, she was sure it would kill her.

She was angry, scared and hurt, she had brought this on herself, and she had no one else to blame.

She did not know who it was who wrapped their arms around her, only aware that it was male, her head rested on his shoulder, as he rocked her back and fourth, and almost like lightning she thought she knew…

She blindly reached, pulling him to her, bringing her lips to his, begging, almost. She needed this, she wanted it, everything depended on this.

"Liam."

He froze, his lips still against hers, before pulling away. She could not see through the tears, and she knew that she probably didn't want to either.

"No." His voice was familiar, not the one she wanted to hear though. "Brett, my name is Brett."

She felt horrendous.

Why should she have expected any different? It was Brett who had been with her for the last how many weeks? Lots. It was Brett who had comforted her, and she'd just thrown it in his face.

"Does he know?" She knew what he meant, but didn't want to answer. She owed him this much at the least however.

"No."

"You should tell him," His voice was soft, but he sounded understanding. "I always knew Kay, we all did." He was explaining to her… but she was the one who should explain, apologise.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew, don't worry, my bad," She wanted to cry more at his words, because it was so untrue, she should have known better, it was her fault.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Talk to him Kayla, because it's killing us all, you being here," He wanted to say 'not with him' but that would be a lie, because it was just hurting him that she would stay in her room crying over anything rather then getting on with life, Liam was his friend, and Kayla was the one for him and vice versa, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

She was wearing her pyjama's, the one with the ducks on them, and she didn't care, as she jumped out of her bed, she raced towards the door, and looked back.

"Thank you," Her words were soft, but she knew he had heard them, she just wished she could give more meaning to them.

Then she was gone, running down the stairs, and out to the corridor, it was dark, and cold, and she didn't care, because she needed to get to him, because it might be too late, but it might not.

Her legs were screaming at her, begging for some relief as she tore up the main stairs, Goosebumps from the cold air dancing across her bare skin, she knew running through the corridors in a pair of hot pants and tank top was not a brilliant idea, and she may just get caught, but she couldn't care less.

And then she was there, standing before a door, the music could not be heard, but she knew better then to believe it was quiet inside, and so taking a deep breath she walked in.

She was used to what was before her eyes, and she did not care for any of it.

She searched the room, looking for a face who would help her, the first person she saw was Mya.

"Mya!" Kayla screamed over the music, and the beautiful blonde looked her way, smiling when she saw Kayla.

"I like your costume." Mya told her, her voice as airy as always. Kayla smiled weakly and looked down at herself, she looked ridiculous, but that was not the point.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's over there," Kayla looked to the corner of the room where Mya pointed and she saw him, standing there talking to Arcadia. She pushed her way forward, not caring who she ended up shoving out of her way, until she reached him, standing there in front of him, wearing her pyjama's, and not caring who was watching.

"I'm a liar," She announced, and he looked at her strangely, like she had lost her mind, which could be true. "I want you, I want you so much that I'm scared, I've wanted you since I… before Emmett, or anything. You're my rock, my best friend. I want you so completely, I'm a liar, I lied to you, I thought... I don't know what I thought… but I lied to you that day, I am so sorry, but I did, and I wished I hadn't, but I want you."

She was breathless, and so beyond anything she had ever felt before, and he was just looking at her strangely.

"Liam… Say something."

"I'm not Liam," And Liam raised his wand, waving it over his face, and standing there before her was a boy she had not spoken to, a Ravenclaw in her year.

"Oh."


	32. Chapter 32

"That was a stupid idea!" Kayla groaned as Emily and Eliza sat with her outside the room of requirement, leaning against the wall and staring at the canvas opposite. "Stupid, stupid idea. Who came up with it?"

"I did," Eliza said, smiling slightly as Kayla pursed her lips.

"I'm only saying this 'cos I just spilled my guts to some stranger, y'know that right?" Kayla asked guiltily, looking at her cousin.

"Don't worry, I know," Eliza replied grinning.

"I can't believe you said all that… to the wrong guy," Emily said, sounding annoyingly amused by the situation. It had taken Kayla five whole minutes to find Emily and Eliza who were dressed as Delilah Greengrass and some other random girl. True the spell work was impressive, but Kayla was far from impressed by that in the current moment.

"Maybe someone will tell him everything that went on, I mean, no one is going to forget that anytime soon," Eliza added, grinning as she looked on, knowing that Kayla would be glaring at her, and not really caring, it was a bit funny.

"I can't believe you are laughing at my misery," Kayla groaned, elbowing her best friends in the side. "I am glad however that you are talking to me again."

"We were never inot/i talking to you Kayla," Emily said, still not looking at the redhead. "We were just avoiding you, like our lives depended on it. Like you did, when you didn't want to bump into Liam after Zec and Josh were born,"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Debbie had the baby," Now fifteen year old Becky announced walking up to Kayla, Emily and Eliza the day after Halloween. "Last night she had a baby girl, I've been given the day off school, so has Phil. We're going to see them; Mum said I should ask the cousins if they wanted to come to."

Kayla looked at the girl, and raised her eyebrows, she just became an aunt and she was remaining so cool.

"I'd like to," Eliza said as Kayla nodded her head.

"Did they name it?" Kayla asked, not sure if it was a girl or boy, or unable to remember, either or.

"Yeah, Allison," Becky replied, walking towards the other numerous cousins. "Allison Weasley."

* * *

"She's adorable," Kayla said as she peered into the cot which held the small pink baby, Debbie was in the bed beside the cot, and looking absolutely out of it tired, Becky had told them it was a late night birth, one that had probably kept Debbie up all night.

Her light brown hair was pulled back into a scruffy bun, and her lightly tanned skin was a bit pale. She looked worse for wear, but she definitely looked really happy at the same time, it was cute.

"Thanks, did Becky tell you her name?" Debbie asked looking at Kayla and Eliza.

"Allison," Eliza said smiling at Debbie who nodded.

"I don't know how you did it, Debbie," Kayla sighed, amazed at the strength of the girl in the bed, Kayla knew she couldn't have done what Debbie did.

"I don't either," Debbie admitted as the door opened and Noah walked in carrying a tray. He set it down on the table, letting Kayla and Eliza grab a cup of tea from it as he rested beside Debbie. "Are mum and dad still there?"

Noah nodded; both their parents had retreated to the canteen, to attempt to work out their obvious difference. Fred and Gail had a very hands on approach, and Debbie's parents gave her a lot of space.

Kayla was smiling, as she was about to leave, give Debbie and Noah some time to be together, Eliza was right behind her, however as she reached the fireplace down the hall, someone stumbled out and slammed into her, knocking her to the floor with a heavy thud.

"OW!" Kayla groaned, sprawled out beneath the person who had knocked her over. It was just her luck, why wouldn't someone knock her over, causing her to bash her head, and leaving her with an already pounding headache.

"KAYLA!" The voice was frantic, as the person scrambled up off of her, and Kayla opened her eyes to see an all too familiar face looming over her. "I'm so sorry."

"I think she should see a medi-witch, I think her head is bleeding."

* * *

Kayla groaned as she finally felt the tension that had been in the back of her head ebb away. Her mum was sitting beside her, holding her hand with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Only you Kay could possibly get into this situation," Ginny said, having been told the whole story, from the nightmare to the disaster that was her daughter's love life.

"I know!" Kayla groaned, she could see her friends pacing out side as her father rested against the wall opposite the window so he could keep his accident prone daughter in his eye line.

"Could I suggest that you just get on with it?" Ginny said suddenly, causing Kayla to blush madly, she did not want to hear this from her mother! "I mean, it is fairly obvious to everyone that you and Liam are meant to be, just like it was obvious that Ron and Hermione were meant to be."

"Mum!" Kayla groaned. "Please, this is just one thing after another that won't let it happen, so I give up!" The nurse had left the room, leaving the two women to fight it out, as Harry now stood with his nose practically pressed against the window in the door.

"Listen to me Kayla; I waited so long for your father, too long, it almost didn't happen. I would never, ever want you to miss your chance," Ginny told her daughter, carefully taking her face into her hands, "You have every chance now of living your happily ever after."

"Mum, I'm still in the process of finding my happily ever after, I have no idea of what it may be," Kayla said unsurely.

"Oh Kayla, it is right in front of you," Ginny said smiling fondly at her daughter. "You just have to grab it."


	33. Chapter 33

Kayla smiled tiredly as she walked out into the clinically white corridors of St Mungo's, it even smelt clinical, like bleach.

Standing there, looking seriously apologetic was a tall handsome boy, his dark hair falling into dark eyes, boyish smile and hands tucked deep into jean pockets.

"Sorry I bashed you up," Liam muttered, not quite looking her in the eyes. He shuffled his feet a bit, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"No Worries," Kayla said, she smiled at her parents, before walking with Eliza and Liam back towards the main hall.

Harry was about to run after her, demanding to know where she was going, although even he knew the answer before he bellowed it down the corridors, she was going back to school. She was going back to her friends.

As they walked away, and Harry watched disheartened, he saw he daughter look up at Liam Weasley with a small smile, before reaching for his hand, and holding it within her own, Harry watched as Liam looked down at her, and smiled softly, before bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against her skin.

* * *

The group of three stumbled into the headmistress's office, it was getting late now, but still Isla Bradley was waiting at her desk, by the looks of it marking papers.

"Evening, dinner is still being served if you would like to eat," Isla said, noticing Liam and Kayla's entwined finger, all three teenagers nodded, but when they were out of ear shot and down the stairs, past the gargoyle Eliza sent Kayla a pointed look.

"I'm really hungry, and they are serving fish fingers, well that's what Bobbitt, y'know the house elf that cleans our common room said, well anyway, Liam hates fish fingers, why don't you join him in the kitchen Kayla, that way you can get something else," Eliza announced, before flouncing off towards the Great Hall.

"She's subtle," Liam chuckled, not taking his eyes from Kayla as they walked together towards the kitchens, which was in a similar direction to the Great Hall. Their fingers still laced together they grinned to themselves. "Arcadia told me what happened at the Halloween party the other night… Actually she showed me. Her parents got her a Pensive for her seventeenth birthday."

Kayla was blushing, she could not believe that he knew, admittedly she was glad that she would not have to say it all over again, but still…

"So you want me?" His voice was tainted with laughter and Kayla blushed even more. "Just how much do you want me?"

He was teasing her, and she couldn't let him win.

Suddenly Liam was caught off guard when he felt Kayla kiss him furiously on the lips, and it sent his entire body into over drive. He pushed her against the nearest wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist, and they were not being soft with each other, and yet the feelings behind their actions were so obvious to each other.

"I. Love. You." Her words were gasped, and barely audible, and yet so clear, and Liam stopped, looking deeply into her eyes, beautiful and never ending, she was amazing and so much more to him. Softly he took her face into his hand and kissed her gently, all the furious tension gone as everything became so gentle, and so loving.

"You would not believe how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Liam breathed, taking her hand in his own, and holding it by his chest. They were both standing now, their foreheads resting against each other, and the moment was soo perfect, too perfect, but totally real.

And for some reason that in that moment Kayla could not place, she found her eyes welling with blissfully happy tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realise," Her voice was so soft the gentlest breeze could steal it away, and yet nothing would break this moment.

"I don't care how long it took, not now, Kayla, I love you, so much," She closed her eyes, taking the words in, the tear drops falling down her porcelain cheeks, and suddenly to her everything was that much more apparent.

The smell of parchment and candle wax, a dusty murky smell that was ancient and brilliant, and so right for this moment. The sounds of people in the distance laughing, and the birds outside dancing, too beautiful and perfect. The taste of Chocolate and butterbeer that she could still taste form the kiss she shared with Liam, an enticing mixture. And the feel of chilly air dancing around her skin, and the electric buzzing wherever Liam touched her, the butterflies in her stomach, so… so beyond words.


	34. Chapter 34

She was surprised by the turn of events. Time was flying by so quickly, almost too quickly, and yet somehow she was surprised to find herself sitting in the living room of the house she had come to consider home. The walls were plastered in new photos of herself and friends, with members of the family, extended or close.

But what surprised her most was how she found herself sitting next to a certain boy. Well man.

"It's nice to see you smiling so much," Emmett said smiling softly at her as they chatted on the couch, she was simply not angry at him anymore, she was too happy to be angry, and she was fine with that. So was Liam.

"It feels good," Kayla admitted, grinning as her mum walked into the room gossiping with Luna Malfoy. "Nice to talk to you again."

Ginny smiled at her daughter, happy to see that her daughter could still be friends with Emmett, even though he had hurt her quite a lot. It made things easier for Ginny and Luna, with their children able to still get along.

"I hope Liam is treating you right, better then I did at least," Emmett said, smiling at Kayla, she could see that he did truly feel bad for what he had done, and she could no longer hold it against him.

"You weren't so bad, things happened, that's all," Kayla said smiling at Emmett, as the small blonde walked into the room. "Hey Evie."

"Hi." Evie replied in a small voice, Kayla grinned, before getting to her feet. "Have you met Ariel, my pygmy puff?" Kayla asked as she walked towards the door, Evie trailing after her with wide eyes.

As they found themselves back in the living room, Evie petting the pygmy puff that sat in her lap, and Kayla and Emmett chatting once more, they heard a knock at the door. They did not think twice about it, the footsteps of Ginny or Harry were heard, and the click of the door opening, and then shouting.

Kayla and Emmett Jumped up, as Evie looked fearfully form her place on the sofa.

"GET OUT!" Harry was bellowing, there were bangs, and Kayla ran to the door, but before she could get close enough, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and Emmett's lips at her ear.

"They worked to heard to keep you safe," He whispered, and Kayla wanted to argue, She could feel him back up, pulling her away from the door, and silently reach for Evie, moving so that they were inching noiselessly towards the fireplace, Kayla was crying, as she heard shouting from her parents.

And then she felt the flames behind her, and without another word she found herself spinning rapidly, so much so that she thought she might actually throw up, and mixture of fear and dizziness. It seemed like an age before she fell out onto a plush carpet, and the bodies of Emmett and Evie landing on top of her. She turned around quickly, stumbling to her feet and lashed out at Emmett. Not knowing or caring where she was she screamed.

"YOU TOTAL MONSTER!" Kayla screamed, hitting Emmett. "MY PARTENTS!"

She felt someone grab her and saw to her relief Hermione standing there looking at her with a mixture of fear and outrage.

"Kayla what's going on?" Hermione demanded, Kayla did not notice the people around them gathering, she did not care, she just wanted her parents back so desperately.

She opened her mouth, but the words refused to leave her lips, she was almost choking with the weight of them.

"Mum, dad, Ginny and Harry, at the house. Someone came in, I don't know who, there was fighting, I thought I should get Kayla out of there, just in case," Emmett told Hermione slowly, like the words were just sinking in, but the tone of his voice showed he was terrified.

It was just mere seconds before Kayla found herself hunched up in the chair in the corner, crying silently, as Hermione and Ron disappeared, no one dared get near to her, even Liam just sat within reaching distance, in case he was needed.

Melody was rocking Zec, back and fourth as Emmett fed Josh, it seemed so normal, and was so totally wrong. Because they were acting so calm, when in reality, nothing was as easy as they were making it out to be.

Kayla was feeling increasingly sick, the smell of baby food not helping her cause, so she closed her eyes and waited, for either her world to completely fall down around her, or for the peace to settle over her knowing her parents were safe.

Seconds after her eyes fell shut however she started to loom into nothing, and then she was just standing there, surrounded by darkness, unable to see anything, there was no sounds, or smells, it was a void, a piece of nothingness, and most unsettling.

A sudden jolt, like an electric shock, and she knew she was not alone, but this was not as calming as she knew it should have been. It was tense, like fear, but not quite.

_"Once, and you'd think she'd have run off scared. Twice, she pretends nothing happens. She still stands there, like she actually deserves to be there. We attack the house and she still remains. I think we need to do something else. Something that will really make her want to leave."_

Kayla could hear the voice everywhere around her, she searched around for the source, but there was nothing, not a person in sight, she could not figure out where it came from, and then it sounded like it was also in her own head, and the confusion was terrifying her just as much as anything else.

_"Maybe. You know that we have to keep this quiet, don't you? If they find out now it will be the end of us."_ This new voice was just as around her as the first, and Kayla was running now, into the darkness, wanting to know who was doing this to her.

_"That is not the issue here, not anymore. If we let her continue, there will be no getting past her. If she finishes school, we'll never gain control."_


	35. Chapter 35

When Kayla opened her eyes once more she was vaguely aware she was in her own room, or a room of her home. In fact from what she could gather she was not in a room she should be in at all. She recognised the place, slightly, from having visited before, the clinical smell and feeling could not be misplaced.

She was at St Mungo's.

"Hey," Kayla turned her head, which was aching to her left and saw her dad sitting there smiling lightly at her, he had a small scar through his eyebrow, that she knew he did not have before and she furrowed her brows at him. "How are you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that her throat was too sore to actually say anything; Harry smiled apologetically at her, before handing her an ice cube. She chewed on it and found it was somewhat easier to talk.

"I'm ok, dad," Kayla said, her voice still a bit rough, but at least she could actually talk now. "Tired."

"Liam is outside waiting for you, he wants to see you," Harry said, chuckling slightly. But quickly he turned serious. "First we need you to talk to someone, tell them exactly what happened."

Kayla nodded, how could she argue with her dad right now? When clearly he was anxious, and Kayla herself knew that there was something very wrong coming, how soon she did not know. The door opened and both Harry and Kayla looked to see Ginny standing there beside a large man, he was dark, contrasting brilliantly again Ginny's much paler complexion, he was looking at Kayla seriously, and she was sure she'd seen him before.

"Hello Kayla, I am Kingsley Shaklebolt, the current Minister for Magic, I am sorry that we are meeting properly under such circumstances," His voice deep and thick, but so totally sincere. "We're just waiting for a specialist from the ministry to arrive, and then I need to ask you some questions."

Kayla nodded her head; Harry kissed her forehead, so clearly not wanting to leave her side. The door swung open and a woman was standing there smiling at the family.

"Afternoon, I'm Emily Lucas, Minister, do you want to get started."

* * *

"And what was it like in this dream?" Emily asked, watching Kayla closely as she searched for the words.

"It was kinda like everything was happening to me, but something about it seemed distant… But this last one, it was different. I was just there, and there were all these voices… They weren't in the room, but all around me… I didn't really understand."

Emily Lucas looked at Kingsley quickly, while jotting down notes into a note pad. She looked more and more concerned as she wrote everything down, her brow furrowing deeper and deeper.

"Kayla, have you come across anything that could suggest trouble for you in the immediate future?" Kingsley asked slowly, not wanting to scare the young girl.

Kayla shook her head; but she wanted to say something…

"Sir, I… I think this isn't about me," Kayla said slowly, quietly, not sure if she was right, but just ifeeling/i she was. "I mean, everything was too distant… Like smoke… I think this was about someone else, someone I might be linked to."

"You mean, like a friend?" Emily asked looking up, her brown eyes flashing curiously, but something knowing in her glance.

"No, closer then that… Like a sister. I don't have a sister… But kinda like that," Kayla replied, her voice betraying just how confused she was by her own feelings.

"Like a daughter?"

Kayla stopped. She blinked and looked at Kingsley. He was watching her closely, as Kayla's eyes widened, and the realisation flooded her.

"That's why she's so distant, but I can feel it. She's not alive yet… She's my daughter."


	36. Chapter 36

Kayla smiled softly as her parents walked into the room, closely followed by Hermione and Ron, and Luan and Draco.

"We're sorry you all got so scared, it wasn't as awful as it seemed," Ginny said apologetically. "Old Dung was so unbelievably drunk once again, he was trying to get in, and when we wouldn't let him, he got angry, he's going to Azkaban for a week, hopefully he'll learn his lesson."

"He's been selling personal stories, and stealing from our homes you see," Hermione said looking as apologetic as Ginny, as Harry wrapped his arm around Kayla's shoulders and holding her close.

"I think a week in Azkaban is what that piece of filth needs," Draco said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Nerve of the git."

The door opened once more and her cousins were all standing there, well most of them. Noah was carrying baby Allison, and Liam was holding both Zec and Joshua, but Melody took Zec and Emmett took Joshua, so he could rush forward.

"I was so scared," Liam said, almost telling her off, but the softness in his voice was too evident.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," Kayla replied, pulling away from her dad to hug Liam. She held him tightly, he smelt quite woody, and it was a smell that made her feel right at home.

"Hello," Kayla peered over Liam shoulder to see Emily Lucas standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to let you know that Kayla is free to go whenever. I just need to explain quickly what it is that Kayla is experiencing."

* * *

Kayla was grateful when she was finally in her own bedroom, wanting nothing more then to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. But she wasn't given the chance; instead she was asked if she wanted to pack her weekend bag.

"You know what your nana is like; she wants everyone over for Christmas." Ginny said, but she looked uncertainly at Harry, clearly they were unsure about taking Kayla anywhere and no wonder why.

"I want to go mum; I want to spend my Christmas with family," Kayla said with a bright smile, and Ginny smiled softly back. "But can we talk first?"

"You want to know what you're meant to do, don't you?" Ginny asked her daughter, looking at her with new eyes. For so long they had seen Kayla as the beautiful woman that she had clearly grown to be, but right now, as she stood there in the middle of the living room, her expression betraying how absolutely lost she felt, the love and compassions she already felt for a daughter she was not even considering having yet…

"I don't… I don't know what I'm meant to do," Kayla said slowly, her words thickened by tears she was trying to hold back. "That's Liam's daughter… I already know that, but what do I do mum? She's in trouble, and I can't help her. I'm scared that it will be too late too soon. I don't know what I'm meant to do. I don't know how to save her, and she's going to be so scared mum, and it will hurt so much, it'll hurt her so much… Mum, I don't know what I'm meant to do."

Ginny could feel the hot sticky tears running down her cheeks as she watched her daughter. What could she say? It's alright that won't happen for twenty odd year. She could not do that, because truthfully she knew it was not as easy as that.

"I don't know what to say Kayla, I can only suggest this. Give her the best you can when you can, as for saving her when the time comes, I promise you beyond anything Kayla, you will know exactly what you have to do," Ginny told her daughter, taking her face into her hands, and Kayla's bright emerald eyes, so like her fathers, met Ginny's own doe brown eyes. "It will be so horrendously hard sometime, but like your father and I, and his father and mother before us, you will find a way."

"Nana and granddad Potter died mum!" Kayla said desperately. Feeling almost betrayed in some way.

"They died yes, but while they could, they made sure Harry had everything they could give him to protect him… And they never left him, or you, always they've been with you, don't ever doubt that," And with those words Kayla was starting to feel more calm, knowing that whatever happened, she would do everything she could to protect her daughter.

"Do I tell Liam?" Kayla asked as her mum walked towards the door out into the hallway. Ginny stopped, her hand resting on the doorframe as she turned and looked back to Kayla.

"Do you?" Ginny replied, smiling at Kayla.

"No." Kayla replied, knowing already the answer, but really just wanting confirmation. "Not yet."

* * *

"Are you alright Kayla, I know you had a bit of a scare earlier. Do you think you should go to bed? Make sure everything is alright…" Molly said, fretting around Kayla, and inspecting her to make sure she wasn't too thin or too pale.

Kayla laughed and stopped her grandmother by wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine nana," Kayla said softly. "Love you, missed you."

Molly pulled back and smiled affectionately back at her granddaughter. "I love you too Kayla, and I too missed you."

"Food smells great," A voice said, and Kayla turned to see her Uncle Charlie standing in the doorway, grinning. "How are ya Kay?" He asked, eyes betraying his concern.

"Brilliant Charlie, you?" Kayla replied.

"Good, good," Charlie replied nodding. "Parker brought my future daughter-in-law over for dinner and Maddi is looking for someone to play kickball with, keep 'em off my hands won't ya Kay?"

"It's called football, and they're your kids!" Kayla laughed, but going out anyway to play a game with Maddi.

* * *

"YES!" Kayla yelled, jumping up and down as Timothy was lying down on the ground, groaning heavily, and covered head to toe in mud. "I kicked your arse!" Kayla laughed, giving Maddi a high-five, having scored a pretty good goal.

"Tim!" Aiden yelled from the other side of the make shift football pitch. "She's a bloody girl!"

"I think its official, girls rule, boys drool!" Kayla laughed as Becky, Belle and Ruby joined Kayla and Maddi.

Liam, Aiden, Timothy, Nathan and Eric were all whispering, probably trying to figure out a way to beat the girls, because quite clearly, they were rubbish. The game had attracted quite a crowd. Parker had become a bit of a referee between the two teams, while everyone else was supporting the different teams. Most the boys were supporting the boys team, and starting to regret it, while the girls were having a great laugh.

"This is unfair!" Eric groaned. "I might join the other team."

"Don't give in so easily Eric!" Nathan said. "Someone has to have a plan."

"We're gonna play dirty." Aiden said firmly, and the other boys nodded. Dirty it was.

"And Kayla is winding up that field like a tornado, nothing is stopping her, and she passes to Becky, and look at that footwork by Becky, and she's passed to Ruby, god that girl is scary when she wants to be!" Colleen was doing a running commentary, as everyone watched the game, cheering and laughing.

"And, wait, what's Aiden doing?" Colleen's question was quickly answered however when Becky suddenly found herself in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Becky screamed, wriggling and thrashing around in a huge bubble that Aiden had conjured around her, one that simply wouldn't break, but just remained floating in the air.

"REF!" Ruby called form her position in the goal, as the boy continued playing around them.

"There are no rules on magic, Football is a muggle game!" Parker called back, scratching the back of his head. Kayla raised her eyebrows and then nodded.

"So magic shouldn't be involved with this game then?" Kayla asked loud enough for the boys to hear, they froze, and they thought they were going to get way with this.

"Well… No." Parker admitted.

"Free kick to the girls then," Belle stated grinning at Kayla.

"I guess," Parker said nodding his head and looking to the boys with an amused expression.

"There's only fifteen second in the game!" Colleen yelled to Parker who laughed.

"Guess we know who's winning then."

With that Becky's foot collided with the ball, sending it flying towards the goal, Timothy jumped to his right, finger outstretched, grazing the ball, and then falling to the floor, the ball hitting against the back of the net.

"YAY!"

There was a loud cheer as the girls danced around the pitch, until they were swamped. And somewhere along the lines Kayla found herself on Liam's back laughing, as he admitted defeat.

They were going towards the house, as everyone else collapsed around drinking homemade lemonade.

"So remind me again Liam, who is the best?" Kayla asked in an overly sweet voice.

"You of course!" Liam said dramatically, making her giggle even more.

"As long as you know that," He dumped her down on the sofa, before falling down beside her, Kayla grinned at him, leaning over so she could kiss him. Suddenly she found herself being pulled onto his lap, and she was straddling him now, her head tilted down so she capture his lips properly.

"I have some news," Liam sighed as Kayla pulled away and smiled at him.

"And what would that be?" Kayla asked, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Well, actually it's a couple of things, one I'm having my birth name added to my adoptive name, so I'll be Liam Weasley-Davidson. And second, I used to share a room with Noah, but since Allison is now around, and clearly a baby needs both its parents, I have a room to myself," Liam said suggestively, making Kayla grin.

"Are you suggesting I spend the night with you, Liam Weasley-Davidson?" Kayla asked him teasingly.

"Only if you're up for it."


	37. Chapter 37

"She's yours Liam," Her words caught him off guard, partially because she was in his room talking to him, partially because he had no idea what she was talking about. It was around midnight, everyone else in the house was asleep in the various rooms which hung off the tilting house, but in his doorway stood Kayla wide awake, and talking about something he just didn't understand. "The dreams, they aren't me… They're about someone else, our daughter."

* * *

They were sitting next to each other, not daring to look at each other. The bed was creaking just slightly under their collective weight, but that did not break either of them from the awkwardness that had overcome them.

There was not another sound throughout the house as they sat there. And it was almost as if they were wishing for someone to walk in and whisk Kayla away to her own room, because while they were still in school there were no mixed sex bedrooms.

Kayla bit her lip nervously and Liam ran his hands over his face. It wasn't a huge shock, not like he hadn't known that maybe one day they would be together, but he hadn't even slept with her yet, and already she was telling him that they were having a baby together, maybe not now, or in a few months, or even in a few years, but it was like she had turned around and said to him she was pregnant.

And now he didn't know what to say.

What didn't help was knowing what she was going to go through… Knowing that she was going to feel the pain that Kayla went through, if it were anyone else that would probably bother him, but this was his daughter, the daughter that hadn't even been conceived yet.

And what if she wasn't actually his, what if in reality, they broke up and it was someone else's child, that was just as likely as anything else, if not more so.

He wanted to say that no matter what happened, it would be alright, but he didn't know that, he didn't know what he was meant to say at all.

"Liam," She sounded so desperate as she spoke, her words full of tears, she was trying to remain calm, and totally failing, he knew that, but he wasn't sure what he was meant to do about that. "Please, Liam, it's not so awful, Debbie and Noah are so much younger then we will be, and they're doing so well with Allison."

"Kayla, you're talking about my kid right now, and we haven't even had sex, so please just…" Liam closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "What are you, like a seer?"

"Kind of, Emily Lucas explained it to my parents and me; I can see her future because we're so closely connected… if it were someone else I'd probably never know. The entire world would not know what is going to happen," Kayla explained, her voice quiet and broken with the tears, but her words were sure.

"Kayla, I… What do you want me to say?" Kayla would have replied but a loud cry broke out, and they turned towards the door, which had been left open in their state of shock, to find themselves looking directly at Noah and Debbie Weasley.

"Seriously Kayla, kids are great and all, but you don't want one just yet." Debbie said, thinking that Liam and Kayla were about to do the naughty, and not freak out from the fact they were going to parents.

"No, we're not planning for that," Liam replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mate we weren't planning for Ally either," Noah pointed out, before furrowing his brow. "Are you two alright? Is this about Kayla's freaky dreams?"

"Noah?" the questioning voice made the now eighteen year old shut up instantly, and looked guiltily down the hallway.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," Noah said, as Liam and Kayla heard the footsteps, towards their room.

"Is Allison alright?" Hermione asked, but stopped short when she saw Liam and Kayla. "Why don't you get her bottle, I'll just be in here," She closed the door walking into the room. "Look, we all love Allison dearly, but we could really do without another baby in the family right now, so please tell me you aren't…"

"No mum, fully dressed," Liam pointed out.

Hermione nodded, switching her weight from one foot to another looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Mum told you, didn't she?" Kayla asked, but she already knew the answer, so it was pointless when Hermione nodded her head. She looked unsure as she stood in the room, it was obvious she didn't want them to be in the room together right now, but clearly they weren't doing anything.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm going," Kayla said suddenly, getting to her feet, and simply leaving the room, not looking back.

As she walked towards her own room through the dark corridors, she wondered briefly if telling Liam this was actually going to change things, because she honestly couldn't see a way back, not now.


	38. Chapter 38

"Don't ask me to be alright with it right no," It was the first time they had spoken since before Christmas and they were already sitting back in the common room in Gryffindor common room. "Just, I can't be alright with it right now, and maybe not for a long time, I mean Kay, I'm seventeen, I'm not thinking about having kids, maybe one day, but not now."

"It's not now Liam, it was never going to be now, and you know I'm not ready for that!" Kayla said almost accusingly, had this what she'd been waiting for? HELL NO!

She just wanted him to understand. To get why she had to tell him, and he didn't, he just didn't…

"Kayla!" Liam said half annoyed, they were arguing, which could possibly be worse then not talking at all.

"Liam!" Kayla yelled back, they were on their feet now and probably drawing attention to themselves, but neither noticed, they were too drawn up in their own world. "You don't bloody well get it! I was terrified, so damned scared, I just needed to tell you! You're her dad! I know that Liam, I'm fricking well seeing her future; I'd know who her dad is! I could see it written all over your face! You doubted me!" She was angry and hurt, and he just didn't know what to say.

"You thought I was- Damnit I don't know what you thought! But Liam, this is our child! And she's not even conceived and we're bloody well arguing! ARGH!" With that Kayla did a very girly thing, she threw aside the magazine she had been reading, hitting some poor fifth year, and stormed up to her room, slamming the door heavily behind her.

Liam thought that was it and then he heard the finale,

"STUPID BOYFRIENDS!"

* * *

"I take it paradise isn't feeling exactly like paradise right now," Eliza stated as they walked together towards potions, Emily on Kayla's other side.

"Paradise, who you trying to kid?" Kayla scoffed. This was meant to be a good move in the right direction, and right now it was just feeling a little… Less than brilliant.

"Well, I have some other news," Emily said trying to get onto a lighter subject. "Brett is in detention tonight for getting caught out after hours. With a girl." Kayla almost felt a bubble swell in her chest; this was exactly what Brett needed, well, not the detention part. She wondered who the girl was, so she turned to ask Emily, but she was grinning like a cat who got the cream. "You'll never guess."

"Well, tell us then!" Eliza insisted.

"Colleen."

* * *

Things have a really strange way of working themselves out. Kayla, who was elated by the fact that Brett had finally found someone who could match his sarcastic ways and keep him happy, she momentarily forgot she was angry at Liam, and walked up to him, kissing him straight on the lips, in the middle of the corridor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been a while since we did that," Liam stated, his arms around her waist, not letting her pull away. "What's made you so happy all of a sudden?"

"So what, suddenly I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" Kayla shot back, as their friends, including Simon and Brett who had been hanging around looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We're still together then?" Emily and Eliza flinched, realising that would probably not be the best question to ask, but Kayla just looked hurt.

"We're arguing Liam, not breaking up, unless you want to…"

"Merlin! No!" Liam's quick reaction was his saving grace. "I thought maybe you... Look never mind, can we just forget what happened?" It was around then that they realised none of their friends had any idea of what was going on, and to be honest, they didn't want to tell them.

"We can't forget, but we can wait, just until it is an issue, Liam, I can't forget it, not like that," Kayla replied her voice low as she looked up into his deep brown eyes, and for a second she could see him thinking, before he nodded his head.

"Just wait, we'll just wait."

* * *

They were laughing, running around outside, everyone had gotten together, and were enjoying what was now their last few days at school.

Kayla, Liam, Emily, Eliza, Simon and Brett, Colleen, Melody, Belle and Mya, Maddi, Becky and Kyle, Nathan, Phil and Eric, Sara and Nathaniel, Wiatt, Cooper and Conner. Everyone had brought their friends with them, so nearly everyone in Gryffindor was out in the grounds, simply hanging out, Melody and Oliver were too engrossed in each other to notice anyone else, and Debbie had joined them.

"So how has it been?" Kayla asked as they lay down next to each other to sunbathe on the grass.

"Strange," Debbie laughed. "I have a baby that is nearly a year old now, and I love her so much, but Well, I'm in school, I mean I go back every night to see her with Noah, but I mean, I'm only just eighteen."

"Well I think you've done brilliant," Kayla said grinning at the girl who was the same age as her, and was doing so much. "How are you and Noah doing?"

"Alright, I think he's planning to propose, which kinda ruins the surprise, but when I was clearing out space for even more of Allison's stuff, well I found a ring box," Debbie revealed, and Kayla beamed at her, this was way too brilliant.

"How are your parents gonna take that?" Kayla asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, they weren't that bothered when I got pregnant, but they met Allison for the first time a while back, and it kinda brought them back to reality, plus the fact Hermione really laid into them, apparently they were friends in their time at Hogwarts, well it knocked my parents back quite a bit, but they do seem to like Allison," Debbie admitted.

"That's great Debbie," Kayla said smiling at they girl, they had managed to become quite good friends with each other, she was about to say something else, when Liam came over interrupting them.

"Sorry Debbie, but I'm taking Kayla swimming," Liam informed them, before literally picking Kayla up kicking and screaming, throwing her over his shoulder, in a very Simon-ish way, and walking towards the lake.

"LIAM WEASLEY-DAVIDSON! PUT ME DOWN!" Kayla screamed, thrashing around, she was actually a little surprised he could keep hold of her, to be honest. And then as he stood about waist high in the water, he simply chucked her in.

When Kayla emerged she was soaking wet, and gasping for breath. Her hair plastered down to her face, and her clothes sticking to almost every curve. Simon let out a low whistle. "Oh Man, I wish I was tapping that."

"Tell you what Simon, if Liam doesn't beg for forgiveness you might just get that," Kayla said in her most seductive voice walking up to Simon, who actually blushed, while Liam growled. Almost instantly she felt herself being whisked away towards the castle.

Some where along the line the tension between them started to rise, a lot less from annoyance to something that was definitely sexual, they hadn't with each other yet, not with everything that had been going on, exams and arguments, they hadn't had the chance, but right now Kayla could not keep her mind clear.

They managed to make their way to the third floor corridor before Liam finally shoved her roughly, but not painfully, against a wall, capturing her lips with a passion she had not thought he was capable of.

Her skin was freezing, with the cold air that danced around her soaking form and the contrast where Liam's hands were, with one holding her wrists above her head, while the other rest on her side beneath her shirt, was actually maddening. She was moaning loudly, and faintly aware of the fact that it would be easy for someone to come across them in a clearly inappropriate moment. She couldn't bring herself to care.

Her hand delved into his damp dark hair, pulling and massaging in equal measures, as his lips left her mouth and he nipped at her ear lobe, causing her back to arch into him, as she moaned loudly. His free hand moved down her side, and to her hips, and then bunched her skirt up halfway up her thighs, and she barely controlled herself from undoing his trousers in the middle of that corridor.

She was panting as they pulled away, but her smile was sexy as her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Come on."

They made it only another twenty or so paces, before stumbling into the nearest abandoned classroom. Her back was against the door the second it closed, and her shirt had fallen down to her shoulders almost instantly after his was completely gone, laying somewhere near their feet, while she made quick work of his trousers. This was not love, though they both knew it was there, right now, this was their lust, and they were going to bloody well enjoy it.

* * *

Her body was still soaked, her skirt hunched around the tops of her thighs and was still damp, but it was less from the water of being thrown into the lake, and more about the fact she was dripping in sweat. Her chest was rising and falling quite quickly still, and Liam could not help but watched with amazement, her hair was totally messy, her skin damp and sticky, her cheeks reddened, and her clothes… well all over the place, and she looked totally breathtaking to him.

Kayla let out a quick small giggle, smiling brightly as she rolled on her side to look at Liam, it was uncomfortable on the floor, and yet she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"I love you," His words were soft and breathless as he caressed her cheek, and like music to her ears.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Kayla, I'm so happy for you, I can't believe that you graduated so high up your class, this is amazing!" Ginny gushed, hugging her daughter tightly, to the point of suffocation.

"I'm so proud of you!" Harry said enthusiastically, hugging Kayla just as much as Ginny had, kissing the top of her head, she felt some drops of wetness on her cheek, and realised her father was crying.

"Aw, dad, you're gonna make me cry to!" Kayla said, already feeling her eyes well with tears. She had to say something though, and she wasn't sure how her parents would take it, not with this already emotional time. "I'm moving in with Liam in September."

She could see the implications of this work through his head almost immediately, the fact that Liam would be the one living with Kayla rather than her parents, and then the fact that... They wouldn't share a room, right? He voiced this out loud.

"We don't know yet dad," Kayla admitted, but that didn't make him feel any better, because still his daughter _Could_ be sharing a room with a male. And that could lead to all sorts of things, things he'd rather not think about.

"Why don't we talk about this another day?" Ginny said weakly, because she was thinking in a way much like Harry, and she was equally unhappy about it.

Kayla nodded and then grinned at her parents. "Can we go home now, I'm feeling kinda hungry."


	39. Chapter 39

Kayla grinned as she sat with Emily and Eliza, both were looking for jobs, but neither had heard back yet. Eliza was looking into joining up with a guy who had left school a couple of years prior, she'd heard he was searching for an assistant, and everyone knew Eliza could do that. Emily on the other hand was still a bit unsure of what she actually wanted to do. Much like Kayla.

"Maybe I can get into fashion?" Emily suggested feebly as she lay on her back on Eliza's bed.

"I don't see why not, it's just the actually getting into it that tends to be the problem, right? Like a lot of people end up doing drinks all their life." Eliza pointed out as she flipped through another magazine. "But I suggest you try it out anyway."

Kayla nodded along; fashion was probably something that would interest Emily.

"I mean, I don't want to be a designer, definitely not, but I mean something like organising a catwalk..." Emily said slowly, like something was dawning on her. "Eliza, get me the floo Book."

Furrowing her brows at Emily Eliza conjured the book, and it flew into the room, Kayla hadn't seen it before, and was surprised at it, it looked like a normal phone book, but with floo... She watched as Emily opened it up, and searched through the pages, until she finally closed it.

"We have designer stores, and catwalks, why don't we start an event management organisation, I mean, seriously, we could do this!" She was practically bouncing as she realised the possibility of this was growing more and more. "The Ministry head all the sports events, all fashions stores run their own catwalks on top of the design and creation… Why not offer our services, I mean, Muggles do it!"

"We?" Eliza repeated. "I have a job that I need to be ready for, but Kayla; you're not doing anything yet are you?" Kayla looked at her two friends, before shrugging.

"I'm free," She grinned as Emily literally jumped to her feet, and ran out of the room, screaming about talking to Owen.

"I think, Kayla, that you are actually doing this with Emily," Eliza stated, smiling at her cousin.

"Just for a while, I'll help her set up, get funds and everything, and then she can go it on her own, we both know she can do it."

* * *

"Mum!" Kayla laughed, as her mother handed her a large hamper that was full of necessities that people always forgot about. It was September, and it came too soon in Ginny's eye, because quite clearly her now eighteen year old daughter should not be moving out.

"I know, I know," Ginny sighed, carrying the box before apparating away to the new house with it. When she got there already Hermione and Ron were there with their children, Liam laughing as his mother spoke.

"You could just wait, another year, maybe two," Hermione was suggesting, as Ron shook his head and moved cardboard boxes into the house. "There's no need to hurry."

"We're not mum, now c'mon."

Inside the house was painted blue, all around the house, it wasn't exactly to Kayla's taste, but she had reasoned she'd have enough time to repaint it. She led her mum and dad and Liam's family through the living room to the open kitchen, which had glass doors that led out to a large garden.

She plonked a box down on the counter, before riffling through it and pulling out a kettle. She quickly plugged it into one of the sockets and picked up the kettle part before filling it with water.

"Cuppa?" She asked her aunt, Uncle and parents. They nodded looking around unsurely. They had liked it, and reasoned that it was a pretty good price for a three bed roomed house, but they were unsure about letting the two teenagers, who were only just becoming adults, live here on their own… Well actually. Noah and Debbie were staying here with Allison until they could get a place of their own, and Owen and Emily were staying too, it was a short-term thing, but it helped with a rent. Even better was the fact that the owner knew of Harry Potter, and gave them the first three months free, which they intended to pay back once they had earned enough money.

There was a knock on the door, and then Noah appeared in the room.

"Hey guys, Debbie has gone to the hospital with Alli, Dad is on his way over with everyone, they're all coming over, insisting on getting this place ready," Noah told them a bit sheepishly, Kayla grinned. How did they think they were all going to fit into this place?

Apparently they would find a way.

About fifty thousand cups of tea, twenty packets of biscuits and nine loaves of bread the house was actually on it's to becoming a home.

"Wow." Kayla said looking around the house, feeling amazed, everything was in place, the sofa and chairs, and the television, and a muggle computer, and… everything. Their bedrooms were all newly painted, and simply waiting to dry, before they would finish putting them together, and it was only midday.

"It's amazing what will happen when you get enough Weasley's in to one house," Liam teased, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her, kissing her neck quickly. "Will you marry me?"

She was sure that somewhere in the background she heard something smash and then complete silence.

"W-we only just moved into the house," Kayla stated, turning around to face her boyfriend of almost a year. She was shocked, just completely shocked.

"I know that Kayla, but I'm not asking about the house, I'm asking you to marry me," He was so absurdly calm as he spoke, his words slow but measured, so he knew she was getting what he was saying, and still she looked at him with a stunned expression. She was expecting perhaps a little fear if he asked her, and yes she had thought he might at some point in the new future, but today? She hadn't expected that, and most of all, she hadn't expected to not feel a little bit scared.

Instead she felt elated and calm at the same time, so with a wide smile that made her eyes sparkle she kissed him.

"Yes."

"KAYLA POTTER!" Ginny screamed suddenly, a smashed vase at her feet, she was breathing so hard, and her face so red Kayla was not sure if she would explode. "Young marriage!"

"Mum calm down, we won't get married too soon; anyway, you were having me at my age," Kayla squeaked, everyone else was watching closely, to see whether this was something to celebrate or not.

"I thought we might just die!" Ginny screamed, she was practically shaking as she stood before her daughter.

"And I'm in love." Her words so soft, and yet so striking, how could Ginny argue with that?


	40. Chapter 40

She was twenty-one, married for a year, living in a three bed roomed house, which her friends had vacated a few years prior, she was working with the ministry on muggle relations, having left her job with Emily, who was well and truly making her way in the world. The world was hers; she was doing everything she wanted to.

"Hey beautiful," Kayla said, kissing the top if Aimee Finnigan's head, her two year old goddaughter. Unexpected, and a mistake, but one of the most loved children in the wizarding world; Aimee was daughter of Eliza and Simon Finnigan, who had only married about three months ago. They weren't even together when Eliza fell pregnant, but soon they were inseparable and totally in love, he was still a bit of a jack the lad, and she was still the responsible girl she had been in school, and they worked.

Emily grinned as she sat beside Kayla, taking the two year old from her, so she could hug the girl, but looking after two year olds was not something Emily didn't know how to do.

Isabella Weasley was born five months before Aimee, she was too unexpected, but very much welcomed, seeing as Emily and Owen were already engaged to marry. Both girls were undoubtedly beautiful, and actually looked more like sisters then distant cousins, though only by blood. They both had light blonde hair, rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

It had brought into question whether Kayla would too be expecting sometime in the near future, but Liam and her were far to concerned with their careers in the immediate future for them to consider having children just yet. Instead they were just building and enjoying their life together.

"So, you've been married for two years now, thought about settling down?" Eliza asked as she helped Aimee feed herself, she was pretty good at it, but she could get messy when she wanted to.

Kayla looked at Liam, truth was, they'd only really just started considering having children together, though they always knew it would happen, Kayla's visions had proven that, but they hadn't actually thought about actively trying to have children. Not until recently.

"We're thinking about it," Liam admitted as he placed a tray of bacon sandwiches down on the table, he smiled at Kayla, before continuing. "We're… worried, about our daughter, we still have to think about it."

Their friends shared pitying glances, but before any of them had the chance to say anything the doorbell rang. Kayla got it, as Liam started to chat away to Owen and Simon; she walked through her house, towards the door.

Allison had gotten too big to live here with everyone else, there wasn't enough space here, and both Noah and Debbie had managed to get jobs that covered the cost of a small house that was nearer to Fred and Gail. Emily and Owen on the other hand had decided upon their engagement to move into their own flat, and shortly after Emily fell pregnant they got a proper house.

Kayla pulled the door open and beamed; standing there with fingers linked was Colleen and Brett, still happily together, but neither looking for any real commitment yet. It was a bit of a relief to Kayla, because other then Aimee, Isabella, and Allison, there was also Jennifer, who was Noah and Debbie's second child, who was just turning a year old soon, and Tibias, who was born only a short while ago to Aiden and his girlfriend Valerie. What made them want to call their son Tibias was as of yet unknown, and he was still called by everyone Tim.

* * *

March 23rd 2023, Kayla had just finished working with the current Muggle Prime Minister in order to set up a new medical finding that had been found, at twenty-four and was known around the world for her skills, she knew how to make the things she wanted to happen, it often helped that her father was still working as the Head Auror and was one of the most famous wizards in the world. Though even this had its downsides.

She found herself fairly often in the gossip magazines like she was some sort of Rockstar daughter, and it was rarely nice.

One her desk sat a page of Witch Weekly.

_**Kayla Weasley-Davidson pregnant?**_

_Does it not seem more and more obvious that the daughter of wizarding world saviour, who is married to Liam Weasley-Davidson the son of war hero Nymphadora Tonks, and raised by Harry Potters best friends Hermione and Ron Weasley, is pregnant? _

_It was first speculated last month when it was clear that Mrs Weasley-Davidson had put on weight, and as the months draws on, I think it is even more apparent. _

_Kayla had first commented on the weight gain stating that 'I've put on weight, what's the issue?' Kayla has always been known for her open and friendly behaviour towards the press, but lying so blatantly, that can't work in her favour. _

"Nice pic," Kayla looked up and grinned at the voice, she had a top floor office, right beside the current minister of Magic, the one and only Parker Weasley. Now nearly twenty-eight, he was young, but totally capable.

"Yeah, got me looking good and fat," Kayla laughed, shoving the paper in her bag. She got to her feet and grinned at her cousin. "How is Stephanie? She's been going on about having a family."

"Don't change topic, I know you're scared, but denying pregnancy rumours-"

"Parker, I honestly haven't done a test," Kayla said cutting off whatever her cousin was going to say. "I honestly don't know either way, and I'm kinda happy without children."

"Kayla, you and I both know you want a family, Stephanie and I are waiting for our careers to be less in the way, you work according to a totally different time line, and getting pregnant wouldn't mean you were demoted, I promise you that." Parker told Kayla firmly. "And if it's the vision you're worried about, you know I'm doing all I can to help you."

"I know," Her reply was honest, and she was grateful for everything Parker had done to help them, to help everyone, but Kayla couldn't help but feel scared, especially as she looked down at her swelling stomach. "I guess it's time I confirm it right."

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the main bathroom, the green and blue glass sending bright colours all over the place as the sun hit it, usually she considered this relaxing, today nothing could make her feel calm.

Liam was away working with her dad, they were doing some mundane checkups at Azkaban prison, and it gave her the perfect chance to do this now.

She held the small white stick in her hand, shaking slightly, as she waited for the result to appear. It felt like s lifetime had passed before the results showed.

Two blue lines.

Crap.

. . . Wait.

Kayla turned over the box and re-read the instructions and the answers, she dropped the box.

A boy?

* * *

"What do you mean it's a boy? We're having a daughter… Kayla, you know we're having a daughter," Liam said slowly as he stared down at the coffee table.

"Liam, I don't know, ok, I just don't know… But right now, can we just try and have this baby, then worry about our daughter; because I don't think I can do both," Kayla said, and Liam nodded before looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Kayla we're having a baby."


	41. Chapter 41

Jake Harry John Weasley-Davidson, born 11th July 2023, was now Thirteen years old, preparing for his trip back to Hogwarts for his third year. He was just like his father in every way, dark hair, and cheeky grin; he was Kayla and Liam's son, and the grandson of Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley. He had a natural talent for quidditch and was already on the Gryffindor team as Seeker, but most importantly, whether he knew it yet, he was the older brother and protector of a very special girl.

Sophie Nymphadora Weasley-Davidson, born 9th December 2025, was eleven years old and starting her first year of Hogwarts school, innocent to the world, and with powers that were staggering, even if she didn't know it yet. She was the perfect mixture of her mother and father. She encompassed the powers of her great-grandmother, her grandmother and mother all in one, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Be careful," Kayla told her daughter, kneeling before her, holding her face in her hands, and searching for any signs that maybe her eleven year old daughter was not ready for this. Beside her stood Kristen Weasley, daughter of the Minister of Magic, Parker Weasley, Kristen was Sophie's best friend, born only days after she was, and they were inseparable. Not to mention that there would be numerous family members and family friends attending with her, she couldn't help but feel nervous about letting her daughter go.

"Mum, I'll be fine," Sophie assured Kayla, but at thirty six, Kayla wasn't sure she could sit by and watch her children leave her already, it was way too soon, this was the stuff that happened when she was in her forties.

"She'll be ok," Liam assured her, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Just let her go."

Kayla nodded and smiled weakly as her daughter and son walked towards the train, she did not want to watch as they left her, because she knew that it was during this time that they were most vulnerable, even though she knew there were people in that school she could trust… Isla Bradley was still Headmistress, Thomas Cunningham Head of Gryffindor; she still couldn't help but feel that her daughter was going away into the unknown.

She watched as the last of the children boarded on the train, and all the family around waved as the train begun to pull away, she watched as everyone around filed out of the platform, and she couldn't help but remain in place, because she knew things, thing's that these people would do anything to prove wrong, things that they would never want to face up to.

"She's not going to be ok, Liam, she's not going to be ok."

Her words so sure, so shocking, made Liam feel cold, because he knew in his heart that Kayla was right, Sophie was not going to be ok. But they didn't know when, and they didn't know how and they didn't know why.

And as she walked away, hand in hand with her husband Kayla realised that she may spend her whole life searching for her happily ever after, but even as the cold fear of knowing her daughter was in danger as she got older, she couldn't help but feel the warmth of love fight it back, she had a family, a true family, people that were there whenever she needed them, and she had the best of friends, and in truth she'll spend her whole life finding her happily ever after, because with each day it just keeps getting better.

Even through the hard times, it got better.


End file.
